Bound of Silence
by kimayared2000
Summary: Something bad has happened to John, and he will not speak of it. Randy has loved John and will do anything to help him, but will it be enough? Will john tell him what happened? Centon
1. Chapter 1

Bound Of Silence

Summary: Something bad has happened to John, and he will not speak of it. Randy has loved John and will do anything to help him, but will it be enough? Will john tell him what happened?

Disclaimer: I don't own John or Randy or anyone from the WWE. This is my first story so please be nice thanks. O and it will probably be in his POV, I don't know. :D

Chapter 1

_John was on the bed, naked and laid out on display in front of this man. He thought he was rid of him, thought he covered his tracks, but now he found him. And now, he is cuffed to the bed, waiting to see what was going too happened to him._

_The door to his room opened and there was his predator looking at him with anger in his eyes. He walked to the side of the bed, looked down at him and said,_

"_Did you really think that you could get away from me?"_

_John just looked at him and didn't say a word. He was afraid to because whatever he might have said would probably have made situation worse._

"_Did you really think that it would be that easy huh? Thought that I would let you go just like that? Did you! Well, newsflash John no one wants or cares about you like I do. I am the only who understands you! So why do this to me? Huh!_

_The man backed away from him and started to take off his clothes and pulled out a knife._

"_I love you john." He said while he was cutting his skin, why can't you get that we were meant to be?" John was screaming a moving, praying that the pain would stop but the man keep on cutting, but then he put down the knife, climbed on top of John, and said, " Let me show you how much I love you._

John woke up, sweat coating his body. He looked at the time and it was around 4 o'clock in the morning.

"Can't believe I'm still having that same dream_."_ He thought as he went to the bathroom. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and saw all the healed cut marks on his chest.

"It's still there, the memory won't get out of my head. I know it was just 3 years ago, but it feels like it happened yesterday._" _He said as he splashed some water on his face. he then turned the light off in the bathroom and decided that he would at least try to get some sleep.

"Well_ news flash John no one cares or wants you like I do." _Said the voice of the man that he thought loved him.

"Maybe he was right no one wants someone who is dirty and no one would love them either." He thought bitterly. And then he closed his eyes hoping to sleep, thinking that maybe he day would be a little better.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow people are starting to like this story! YAY! Lol. But that is good though really :). Anyways I am open to some suggestions about the story, so if you have any ideas let me hear them! O and sorry bout that LONG update tried to do it the other day and my computer started messing up :(.

Disclaimer: See Chap 1

ON WITH THE FIC!

Chapter 2

John woke up to the ringing of his phone, he looked at the time and it was 10 o'clock in the morning. He got his phone off of his bed side table and the caller id read, SHAWN MICHAELS. Now Shawn was the only one the he thought that he could talk to, and he confided in him every chance that he got and it felt like he had another dad or brother. He was the only one who knew about what happened and was there for him like a overprotective mother or father.

"Hello?" John said as he opened the phone.

"_Where are you? I know that you are not still sleeping and you know we have a show today_?" Shawn asked angrily. He knew John was not a morning person, but he had at least thought that he would try to make in on time.

"Sorry about that, had a rough night last night. Couldn't get back to sleep, but don't worry I will be there, just give me a few minutes.

"_Well what kept you up all_-, Shawn paused as he knew that John was probably still having nightmares about what happened to him. To him, he never thought that a man like that was so damn evil. John devoted his life to him and in the end, he got the worse end of the stick. Shawn felt bad for John because not only did it affect him mentally, but physically. He wanted no one to touch him and he could barely be around someone for to long. And he wouldn't talk and smile like he used to, but if he did, it was faked and he knew that deep down John was a mess and wanted nothing more, but to help him.

"I'm fine, I just had a bad dream and couldn't go back to sleep." John said interrupted his thoughts. Hunter, his lover of 5 years, asked him who was on the phone and he whispered John. The look on Hunter face was nothing but concern for him as he to, knew what happened to John. Shawn and Hunter felt like his 2nd parents. And would do anything to protect John.

"_Well alright, if you are sure. But call as soon as you make it in ok?_" Shawn said in an authoritive tone and then Hunter yelled into the phone "And don't be late either!" At that, John laughed because he knew that those two were a wild bunch and to be together for 8 years was something.

"Yes Mom and Dad", He said laughing. He knew that Shawn did not liked to be called the MOM.

"_Ha-ha very funny, just get your ass down here so we can all go rehearse together_." He said as he hung up the phone.

At that, John had no choice, but to get up. He knew that Shawn wasn't playing and he knew he did not want to find out the punishment. To him, he felt like he was a little kid again, getting told by his parents that he was supposed to be at this place at that time and that he better not be late.

John went to his drawers, got out a fresh pair of underwear, his Cenation t-shirt, his trademark shorts, and his socks. He laid his t-shirt, jeans and socks on the bed, but took his underwear with him. As he was in the bathroom, he grabbed a towel out of the closet and then turned on the water. He stripped out of his night clothes and stepped into the shower when he thought the water was just right.

"I just want to get this day over with," he said as he was putting soap on his body, "I want to just come home and sleep. I feel useless sometimes, but knowing Shawn and Hunter, they are going to make me hang out." He said sighing. He knew that they meant well, but he just didn't feel like it sometimes. He didn't feel like the old John. He felt weird. Before his little accident, he was normal, smiling, joking, and hanging out with friends. Now, he just wants nothing more than to just sit in his room all day and be to himself. He turned off the water and stepped out the shower.

After John was dressed, he did another check to see if he had everything and left out the door. '_Hope today goes well',_ he thought. He got in his car and drove towards where he was supposed to meet Shawn and Hunter.

He called Shawn like he said he would and met up with them in their Locker room. They all sat down and were going over their matches for tonight, for John, he was facing Swagger. For Shawn, it was the Undertaker and for Hunter, it was Edge for the title. Shawn knew that Hunter was going to lose and was going to be out for a couple of months and was fine with it. Hunter thought that It was a good time to rest and spend time with his kids and husband.

After their matches were over the result was, John won his match, Shawn won his, and Hunter was 'injured'. So now John was in his locker room getting dressed when he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in", he said while pulling on his shirt. He turned around and saw Shawn.

"How are you feeling?" he asked him while he sat down.

I'm fine just a little sore, but with a little rest I will be as good as new. How is Hunt doing?" he said while zipping up his bag and then sat down next to him to put on his shoes.

"He's doing fine, just a mild headache, but the MIT gave him some medicine so he should be fine," Shawn replied.

"That's good. So do you guys have anything planed tonight?" he asked while looking at Shawn.

"Well the guys wanted to go out and drink a little bit, do you want to come?" he asked John. He knew that John warily got out much ever since the accident. Well no scratch that, he would come out but it would be to just go to the arena and then home, that's it. He missed going out with John because they all had fun together and it was a stress reliever for everyone. He missed that, and if that bastard hadn't hurt him like that he would go back to being the old John. The one who would laugh and smile, the one would make everyone feel better, and most of all, the one who would be there for you no matter what.

"Gee I don't know I was kind of hoping to relax," John said. He knew that it wasn't like it was before. When his incident happened he was smiling and was happy, but now, all he ever did was go back to his hotel room and watch movies. He felt that it wouldn't be the same because he always thought that he was going to bring everyone down, and at that moment, he didn't feel like being around everyone and giving them fake smiles.

"John, come on! You haven't been out in a while and you need to be around your friends. Me and Hunt miss you and not only us, but Ted, Cody, and the others. Hell Orton might even miss you! Please come?" he begged. He really missed John and he knew the others did to. They missed everything about him, but Shawn missed his friend and wanted to have a special day with him and his lover.

"Well, I guess I could go, John reconsidered. Knowing exactly how this night might turn out. '_It couldn't hurt to go. Might do me some good' _He thought.

"Great! Me, you, and Hunt can ride together we'll meet you out front. He was glad that John was going and he knew that not only will Hunter be happy, but everyone else would to.

20 minutes later John, Hunter, and Shawn all got in to Hunt's car and drove to the bar. 'I hope this goes well' John thought.

A/N: Are you guys watching Tough Enough? I was like wow they are really are making them go through that? I mean I know that the training can be pretty rough, but dogs? Really? And John looked so damn hot! :D. Anyways lol R/R!


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here is chapter three and might give you chapter 4 if this computer act right lol. I hope you guys are enjoying the story as much as I enjoy writing it. o and if you want the disclaimer see chap 1 cause I can't keep typing it on each chapter, but anyways READ.**

**Chapter 3**

John, Shawn, and Hunter had arrived to the bar; they saw all of the colleagues there and even saw some fans as well. This brought back some memories for John; it was the fun times that he used to have with his friends. They found a booth and sat down. The waitress came over and took their orders and went to got get them.

"So John how have you been?" Hunter asked.

"Been well just having those nightmares still," he said. He really didn't want them to worry about him, but knowing them they would. It was a very tough time for him. Not only did he have the scars, but he was afraid to love again or to feel love. He still felt dirty and thought that he was useless.

"Well you know that you can talk to us right?" Shawn said worriedly. He loved him dearly and didn't want to see anything happen to his friend. He hoped that one day he will find someone to treat him right and show him how to love again.

"I know", he replied as the waitress brought their drinks. 'I really don't want them to worry so much *sighs* but I guess they are still going to,' he thought.

They all saw their friends there and they were having a good time, everyone was in there own world and wasn't going to let anyone ruin their fun. If you were a wrestler, you would feel the need to rest or have fun and in this case, having fun won. John was looking around the bar and spotted Randy, Cody and Ted sitting in a booth laughing and joking. He and everyone knew that Cody and Ted were together and they weren't afraid to show it, but the true mystery was was Randy in a relationship. Now him and Randy were somewhat friends, but never really hung out together unless the saw each other in a local bar or whatever. In the workplace, it's just mostly 'heys' and his', but that's it. Never took it further than that.

While he was in his thoughts, he noticed that Randy was looking at him. He said something to Ted and Cody; they nodded their heads and got up. As they made it to where John, Shawn, and Hunter were, Cody said, "Hey guys, how have you been?"

"We're doing well, would you guys like to sit down?" Shawn said/asked them.

"Sure," they said in unison.

Ted sat down next to Shawn, while Cody and Randy sat with John. They were laughing and talking about the show and their lives. They learned that Cody and Ted were planning on moving to Florida and moving in together. Shawn and Hunter were getting ready to celebrate their anniversary in Hawaii since Hunt was going to be out for a couple of weeks. Orton was going to visit his parents and catch up them to see how they were doing and to also see his daughter Alana. He and his wife got a divorce, but no one bothered to ask what happened between them, but he was just happy because he got a chance to spend some time with his daughter.

Shawn, Cody, Hunt and Ted left to go dance and that left John with Orton alone. So Orton got up and went to the other side so that he was facing John. He really hasn't had a conversation with the man in a while, but he was nervous because he really liked John. He has for a long time. He was going to ask him out a while back, but then was later heart broken when he found out that he was with someone else. Ted told him that it was going to be ok, but never really understood what he felt about him. And probably would never had to because he was with the one that he wanted and they were in love with each other, but for him, it felt like he was the third wheel to them. Randy always wanted to know what happened to John, Shawn and Hunter would never tell anyone and they kept it from them and ever since then, no one ever brought it up. The only thing that they knew was that it was John's boyfriend and that's why he went on a break for a while.

"So how have you been Cena?" He asked John while he took a swing of his beer.

"I've been good, just been tired and sore," he replied also taking a swing of his beer.

"Been good not complain, just missed seeing you hang out with us lately. We had fun when you are around," Randy said smiling. And he meant every word to, they missed him a lot, but for him it was different. He missed hanging out with him because he still liked him and his feelings never went away. Seeing John tonight just brought them all back and he hopes he can win his heart one day.

"Yea, I heard. Shawn tells me almost every day. Trust me, it was the same for me, but with what happened and with matches, I just got tired and wanted to be alone," he said looking down. He felt bad and he really didn't want to talk about what happened to him, but he hoped that he can start to trust Randy and tell him about in the future.

Randy just nodded, he knew that John didn't know anything about him like that to tell what happened, but whatever did happened had broken him down physically and emotionally. Randy just hoped that he and John can be friends and that they can get to know each other better.

"Well, are you seeing anyone Randy?" John asked cutting him off from his thoughts.

"Um, not at the moment no, haven't found the right person yet, he replied.

"What about you?" He asked.

"Same and still trying to heal mostly," John said smiling slightly.

"Hmm, that's good and just take your time there's no need to rush things really, he replied back. 'I want to be able to trust me, wonder if he would go out with me on a date?' he thought.

John nodded not knowing what to say to that. It felt good to have a conversation with Orton. When he was with his ex, there were no words being spoken. He sighed 'Maybe things will be different this time' he hoped.

"Well, I hate to cut this short but I am really tired and I think that I should go," he said.

"Yea I know what you mean, the only reason I came was because the boys wanted me to, and Randy chuckled.

John giggled, "Yea, me too."

So John got up and said goodbye to Randy and went to go find Hunter and Shawn. He told them that he was really tired and wanted to go home and that they could stay if they wanted to. But they said that they were ready to go also. And were heading towards the door.

Before he reached the door, John said, "Hold on a sec," and went to where Randy was sitting. He tapped him on the shoulder, which made him turn around.

"I thought you were leaving," Randy asked Surprised.

"I was I just wanted to exchange numbers. Might get bored and need and friend," he replied.

So they exchanged numbers and John headed out the bar with Shawn and Hunter. And went back to the hotel to get some sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here is the next chapter! Hope you have enjoyed this story. College is really getting on my nerves; I hate teachers when they give homework. But no worries, that's not going to stop me from writing.**

**A/N 2: if you have any ideas send them to my e-mail and I will take them into consideration. :D**

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

"Talking**"**

'**Thoughts'**

"_On the phone__**"**_

**Chapter 4**

_*Dream*_

_John arrived to his room and saw his boyfriend siting on the bed. His lover looked on as he saw him taking off his coat and walking towards the bathroom to release. Before he stepped out the door, his lover punched him. John was shocked; he never had put his hands on him before. He grabbed his face and looked up at his lover._

"_Where have you been," the man asked looking down at him with anger in his eyes._

"_I was with Shawn and Hunter, we went to the movies and out to eat, John said as he got up off the floor. Backing away from him._

"_You know that I don't like you hanging with them and you know how I feel about them, he said._

"_They are just friends and nothing more, John said._

"_Are you fucking them or anyone else?" he asked looking angry again_

"_NO! Why would I?" he asked confused._

"_O I don't know maybe because you spend every waking minute with them! You hang out with them more then you do me!" he exclaimed._

"_They are my friends! And I always ask you do you want to go, but you always say that you don't want to! I can hang out with whoever I damn well please and there's nothing that you can do about it, John said angrily. He didn't know what he problem was or where this was coming from._

"_O really well we will see about that, he said as his lover advanced on him punching him, kicking him, and slapping him._

"_You need to learn your lesson, he said as he begins to take off his and John's clothes._

_*END DREAM*_

John woke up in sweat, he turned to see what time it was and it read: 3:00 AM. So he got out of bed went to his bathroom to wash he face. '**Now that I remember it, that's when the beatings started to happen and I tried to cover it up, but Shawn and Hunter saw right through it. He promised me that he would never hit me again, but they kept on happening * sighs* he walked out the bathroom and went to the kitchen to get some water, 'Maybe I deserved it* Shaking his head* no I didn't deserve that.' **He thought.

He tried to go back to bed, hoping that he would not have that horrible dream anymore. So he pulled the covers up to his chest and went to sleep.

When he woke up, it was morning. He really was glad that he can rest today because he really didn't feel like going to work. He turned to his side to try to get back to sleep, but he phoned ranged. He groaned, picked up the phone and saw that it was Shawn again. He flipped the phone up and put it to his ear since it answers automatically.

"Hello," he said

"_Hey, just wanted to know if you wanted to catch something to eat with us_," Shawn asked.

"Sure I guess why not?" he said sitting up in his bed.

"_Ok, well we'll meet you down in the lobby ok_, he said.

"Alright see you in a little bit," he replied.

"_Ok bye_, Shawn said.

"Bye," he said hanging up the phone.

John stretched and got out of bed to head to the bathroom to take a shower and shave. When he was finish with his shower, he put his clothes on and made sure to take his wallet, keys, keycard, and phone. He headed out the door and towards the elevator.

When in the elevator, he pushed the first floor button and the doors were about to close, when he heard a person say, "Hold the door!" He put his hand out to stop the doors from closing and the person got in the elevator with him.

"Thanks John," the person said breathing heavily.

He looked over and saw Ted standing there.

"Where are you heading Ted, he asked him.

"To the lobby so me, Cody, and Randy can have some lunch together, he said breathing normally.

"Me too, I was just about to go meet up with Shawn and Hunter as well, he said.

Soon the elevator doors opened and both men had stepped out. They were looking for their friends. They saw Cody talking to Shawn and Hunter, but Randy was off to the side just listening and not saying a word. John knew that Shawn and Hunt weren't big fans of Randy for some unknown reason, but he never really asked them about it. All he knew is that they didn't like him and weren't going to change their opinion about him.

He and Ted had went towards the men, Ted for Cody and Randy, and John for Shawn and Hunter.

"Hey guys sorry we're late, Ted said as he made it to stand right next to Cody.

"That's ok; we were just talking and stuff no big, Cody replied as he gave him a kiss.

"Hey John, how have you been", he asked turning to John.

"I'm fine just a little tired is all," he replied.

"O well, you can go back to sleep if you want," Shawn said worriedly looking at him.

"No, I'm fine. It was time for me to get up anyway," he said. 'Just wish those dreams would stop so I can get a good night's rest.' He thought.

"Well let's going guys, I hope you feel better John," Randy said to Ted and Cody. He looked at John and could tell that he was really tired, and that worried him.

"Ok, we should get going to guys," John said to Shawn and Hunter.

John, Shawn, and Hunter left out the hotel to go to the nearest I-Hop so that they can get some breakfast. John got the pancake, egg, and sausage combo, Shawn got a bacon ham and cheese sandwich, and Hunter got the sausage egg and patty melt. They were all sitting in silence eating their meal, until Hunter asked John. "What do you have planned for today?"

"Nothing really, just might get all my stuff ready so I can make it to Texas tomorrow," he said

"Who are you facing," he asked before taking a bite of sandwich.

"It's a tag-team match with Swagger, he said.

"Good luck, I have a match with Kane", he said.

"Same to you," he said taking a bite out his pancake and drinking his juice.

"I see how Orton looks at you," Hunter said, now that he was finished eating.

"Me to," Shawn said finished as well.

"What are you talking about?" John asked taking his last bite of his pancake and sitting back in his chair to look at them.

"He's got the eyes for you," Shawn said.

"No he doesn't, he just looking out for me I guess," he said 'Is he?" he thought.

"Well, it's just a hunch, but we know for a fact that he is going to try something," Hunter said.

John sat there and wondered if what they are saying is true about Orton. He shook his head mentally, **'can't be, I hope he isn't' **he thought.

"Well, we're just saying be careful is all. Don't want to see you hurt again, he said.

"I'm a big kid I can take care of myself and like I said he is not trying anything and you two know that I am not ready for a relationship yet", he said angrily, he knew they were worried, but this is ridicules.

"Look John we just want you to be careful and think about ok?" Shawn said.

He sighed and said "Ok, can we go now?"

"Sure," They said together.

They got up paid for their bill and went back to the hotel to get ready for the next day.

*****_WITH CODY, RANDY, AND TED_*****

They went to the nearest store after they got through eating to get themselves some necessities for their trip to Texas.

"Who are you guys facing tomorrow?" Randy asked them picking up some deodorant and shaving cream.

"Well Codes has a match with Truth and I have a match with Taker. What about you?" he asked looking at some razors.

"I have a Tag-Team match with Mysterio, he said picking up some soap.

"Well, I hope I do well, I mean my back and neck has been giving me some problems lately, he said looking over at Cody knowing that it was his fault.

"Humph, not my fault that you demand sex a lot, Cody said knowingly.

"You're the one that always wants to do it," he said walking up towards the end of the aisle.

Cody followed behind Ted, Randy shook his head, and those two can be the worse sometime and knew that the argument wasn't going to end well. So he decided to go to the next aisle to see if he can find want he needed. He was so into his thoughts that he bumped into someone.

"Sorry man didn't see where I was going," he said. As he grabbed the man's arm, to keep him from falling.

"It's no problem man, the man said as he got him footing back.

The man looked at Randy like he had seen him before, like he knew him from somewhere or someone.

"Hey, aren't you Randy Orton?" the man asked him.

"Yea, who are you?" he asked.

"Well, my name is Mason, I'm a big fan or yours and John Cena's also," he said.

"Oh ok cool," he said

Randy was getting a bad vibe from the man in front of him, but he really didn't want to jump to conclusions when he just met him.

"Hey Randy we're ready to go!" Cody yelled.

"Well, I guess I will see you around then," Mason said.

"Yea, I guess," he said as he was making his way towards them at the cash register.

They all paid for their items and went to Ted's rental car. Cody said that he was hungry, so the stopped by a Pizza Hut for some food. When the pulled up to the parking lot, the found them a space and got out. They went through the doors and found themselves a seat close to the window. The waitress came, gave them the menus and asked what they would like to drink. They all wanted some water. So the waitress went and got it, came back and took their orders.

"I would like a P'zone please, Ted said smiling at the waitress.

"I would like a cheese pizza with a side of wings please, Cody said.

"I want Meat lovers," Randy said.

The waitress wrote everything down and took away their menus. They look around the restaurant and it wasn't really crowded and was glad when no one came up to them and asked for their autograph. Now, being a celebrity is not allbad, but sometimes when you come up to someone and ask for an autograph and picture while they were enjoying time to themselves or with their friends, it can get pretty annoying. So thus they were happy.

About 20 minutes later, the waitress brought their food to the table and gave it to them. They were sitting in silence, when Cody said, "O Randy, who was the dude you were talking to?"

"Some dude named Mason, I walked into him by accident," he said while eating a slice of his pizza and then taking a sip of his water.

"He sounds familiar," Ted said taking a bite out of his pizza and while thinking where he knew him from.

"How so?" Cody asked taking a sip of his water and looking at him.

"I don't know, but it feels like I have met him before or heard his name from somewhere," he replied. Wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"Hmm, Cody said, might be one of your old lovers"

Ted sighed, "I told you about all of my lovers and gave them their names so don't start with that." He said while taking a sip of his water and sitting it back on the table.

"Well you have, but you could've left some of them out," Cody said eating one of his wings.

"O please, I didn't sleep with a lot of people Codes and you already know how many. If i knew him, then you would have known I am just saying that the name sounds familiar that's all. He said sitting back in his chair, he was finished eating and was full.

"I just don't want it to be like last time," he said sitting back, he was through as well.

Randy remembers what happened the last time, they were out have a good time, and he was at the bar with Ted while Cody went to the restroom. He and Ted were talking when one of his Ex's came out of nowhere and started talking to him, begging him to take him back. Ted told him no because he was with Cody, but he man was not hearing it. So, he grabbed his face and kissed him. Both he and Ted were shocked at this. Ted pushed the man away and told him to get lost, but then he looked out the corner of his eye and saw that Cody was standing with his eyes opened wide. He looked at him and then ran out the club. Randy followed him, and saw that he was crying. He knew that he was hurt by it and just hugged him and told him that it was not Ted's fault. Ted came out there shortly and told Cody that it wasn't his fault and that he came out of nowhere. Cody had forgiven him that night, but hasn't really trusted Teddy that much. I mean, sure he might overdoing it sometimes, but he was really hurt by it. But, it was getting on Randy's nerves as well.

"I don't him already so stop trying to make as if I do," Ted said angrily looking at Cody like he just had accused him of cheating.

Cody was about to respond when Randy said, "Look, don't start an argument here. Teddy was just saying that he probably knew the guy, so don't go chewing his head off Codes." He said looking at the both of them. He knew that this was going to turn into a screaming match, but he did not feel like it today.

"So you are on his side then," he said glaring at him.

"I am not on anyone's side I'm just saying lets drop it and you need to let whatever it is you are holding on to Ted loose. Yea, it looked like he cheated on you, but you forgave him for that didn't you?" he asked him and Cody nodded. "Well then stop holding on to that."

"You don't know what it is like to be cheated on Orton," he said still glaring at him.

"Actually I do, remembers Chase?" they nodded at him. "I caught him in bed with my brother, how do you think that makes me feel?" he said also glaring at him.

"I know what it feels like to be cheated on and hurt, but I also know to forgive that person. I might not want to, but I have to for my sake and move the fuck on. I can't keep hanging on to it and letting it control me." He said looking at the both of them. They had their heads down and felt bad for their friend. They knew of the break up, but didn't know how it ended until now.

"We're sorry," they said at the same time.

"It's no problem," Randy said with a small smile, he knew that Cody didn't mean anything by it; it's just that he needed him to understand that he has felt pain to. "Like John.' He thought.

Cody looked over at Ted and said, "I'm sorry babe, forgive me?"

"You know I do Codes and you know that I love you and would never keep anything from you." he said as he leaned in to kiss him.

"Good cause I know that the only person who can give you the best orgasm you ever had is me, Cody said after they got through kissing.

"O yea and the only person who can hit all the right spots in you is me, Ted said confidently. They all laughed and then settled down.

"So Randy, has anyone caught your eye yet," Cody asked him while leaning his head on Ted's shoulder.

"Yea I have actually, but really don't know how to approach him," he said drinking what was left of his water.

"Really, who is it," he asked excitingly.

"I hope it's not Mark because if you are having one of those old men fetishes, then you need to let me know, "Ted looking at Randy weird.

He looked at Ted and widen his eyes and said, "Oh hell no! And I don't have old men fetishes thank you. "He said glaring at him.

"Hey I would rather have him then Vince," Cody said his head not on Ted's shoulder anymore. Ted was disappointed he liked having his head on his shoulder.

They both looked at him like he just had grown a third head. Cody looked at them and said, "Oh come on, I mean Vince is all wrinkly and all worn out. While Mark has some moves left and is experienced. I would mind having him to stick it in me every once in a while."

"Well, true but babe that's one crazy fantasy that you have," Ted said.

"You had me until you said 'sticking it in you'," Randy said.

"Well anyways, so who is this guy," he asked him.

'**Well I might as well tell them, but I know that they are not going to like it, or think that I'm crazy for these feelings to come back'** he thought.

"It's John," he said.

Cody and Ted looked at each other and then looked at him. Now they knew that he had been crushing on the man for a while now, but thought that he didn't feel for him anymore. They knew that when Randy found out that John was with another man, that it killed him and he had to deal with it. He was mad, sad, depressed, and even wouldn't speak to them. But after some convincing and getting on his nerves, he finally decided to hang out with them. They thought it was the end of that, but was wrong.

"What brought these feelings back up Randy," Cody asked him looking the man in front of him straight in the eye. He knew that just by looking him in the eye, that he could tell if he was telling the truth or not.

"When I saw him yesterday and it felt like he was helpless. When I saw him in the bar, my heart skipped a beat and they came all back. I don't know what to do, but I do know that I want to be there for him." He said looking at them both. '**But the question is: Will he let me? I know that someone has hurt him, but I want to make that pain go away and love him. I want him to open up to me so I can help him heal.'** He thought.

"Well, we are here for you, but just be careful. I mean I don't even remember the last time John went out with someone or even smiled," Cody said putting his hand on top of Randy's.

"And take it slow, cause it seems like he is still in pain and you don't want to take it too far, but like Codes said we are here for you," Ted said putting his hand on top of Randy's as well.

"Thank you guys," he said looking at them **'Thanks for the confidence guys'** he thought.

"Now enough of this chick shit, Cody said. They all laughed. "Now let's go and get ready for the day that is ahead of us. "And Teddy, he said looking at him, "There will be no sleeping tonight." Ted just looked at him and laughed while Randy just smiled. **'I want to be just like those two, but not sex crazed like them though, *shaking his head mentally* that's probably why they can't get up on time'** he thought.

So the three of them left the restaurant, paying for their bill and leaving the waitress a big tip. They walked out the doors, to the car, and left the parking lot. Heading back to the hotel to await the next day.

A/N: Read and Review! Also this draft thing is confusing me. I was happy that Randy and John were going to Smackdown together, but now John is going back to RAW. XD but I can't wait to see Randy in his new movie, hope he has a lot of parts.

A/N 2: O and Mason is also my character :) send in your suggestions and ideas please and thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, here is chapter 5! Will be working on Chapter 6 as well. I like how everyone is into my story! Makes me happy *Smiles***

**Also, a person named WWE said that this story sucked. Well, I'm going to say this if you don't like it, then don't read skip over it and go to the next one. And if you have nothing positive to say, then don't write anything at all or don't read the story again. But anyways, **

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

Chapter 5

***John POV***

I woke up at 9:00 knowing that I had to be on the plane by 11. I was glad that I didn't have a nightmare last night. They are really starting to affect me.

I got out of bed, went to my drawers and pulled out my socks and underwear. I went to my closet to get the outfit that I was wearing for today. I then went to the bathroom, and turned on the shower. I loved to take hot showers because they made me feel at ease and I know that today was going to be one of those days. Days that are not only tiring, but stressing. I know because my body was starting to tell me that I needed to calm down. I stepped into the water and let it fall down my chest, abs, and cock. Then move under it some more so that I can feel it down my neck and back. I moaned, it felt good and I felt relaxed. I begin to put some soap on my body and I looked down at my chest. '_**I am still effected by this, all I have to do is look at it and still remember what happened that faithful day *sighs* I just want to be free of this pain. I want to be able to move on and find love again and to feel loved. *Chuckles bitterly* but who wants someone who looks like this?"**_ I thought bitterly.

I was finished with my shower so I turned off the water and dried off. In my mind, I was still thinking about what Shawn and Hunter said about Randy. I mean, Randy was really an attractive man with looks and a personality to boot. But he wouldn't want me, look at me, I'm a man who is scarred and scared that I might do or say the wrong thing. I walked out the bathroom and put on my clothes. i put on my shoes and made sure that I had everything and headed out the door with my suitcase in tow. I made it to the elevator and got inside. ' I really need to stop thinking about this so much, I mean I know that he can't have no feelings towards me, but I would like to get to know him a little bit more' I finished thinking as I stepped off the elevator and went to the desk to checkout. I checkout and made my way out of the hotel when I heard my named being called. I turned around and saw that it was the person that I was just thinking about, Randy.

"Hey, you checked out already, he asked me. I looked at him up and down and saw that he had on a tight black shirt and some blue jeans that clung to him nicely_**. 'He is gorgeous!'**_ I thought to myself.

"Yea, was just about to head to the airport, you?" I asked him not being about to take my eyes of his. They are the perfect shade of blue.

He smirked and asked, "Me to, want to go there together?" To say that I was shocked was an understatement. He never really travels with me to the airport, but I guess it would ok I guess. I just don't want to say something stupid to him.

"Where are Ted and Cody?" I asked him. I thought that it was odd considering that they are always together and it felt weird that they weren't with him.

"Oh, they are going to meet me there later, they have some unfinished business that they need to attend to." He said rolling his eyes. I chuckled and laughed because I kind of got an idea of what he meant. Being around Shawn and Hunter long enough let me know that.

"Ok cool let's go, I said heading towards the door and to a taxi. We both got in the taxi and headed to the airport. The car ride silent, but then my phone started to rang. I looked at it and wasn't surprised that it was Shawn calling.

"Hello?" I said in to the phone.

"_Hey, what are you doing?"_ he asked me.

"On my way to the airport with Randy," I said to him.

"_Are you sure that you should be doing that,"_ he asked me worriedly. I really don't get what the big deal is; I mean if he was going to do something to me then he would have by now. I looked over at Randy and he was staring out the window. At the moment, he looked like there were a lot of things going through his mind, but at the same time he felt calm and at peace.

He must have felt eyes on him because he turned his head and looked at me with a small smile. I looked into his eyes and saw that he was indeed at peace and was calm. I also like how he smelt, the smell was intoxicating. I was so lost in my thoughts, that I forgot that Shawn was still on the phone.

"John, are you there?" he said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yea, I'm here," told him looking at the seat in front of me.

"Well, I was saying that when you get down here we should head on to the arena, Vince wants to have a meeting with all of us, he said to me. I was about to ask how he made it to Texas already when I remember that him and Hunter went back last night. I would've went with them, but I knew that they wanted there alone time. And that their anniversary was coming up as well.

"Ok, well I will see you soon just pulled up the airport," I told him.

"_Ok well see you soon,"_ he said to me as he hung up and I did as well.

***Randy's POV***

"Ok well see you soon," John said as he got off the phone with whomever it was, I bet it was Shawn. I know that he and Hunter don't like me that much, but yet at the same time I don't know why.

As we step out the taxi and get our bags out of the trunk, we head inside the airport. We look at the list and saw that we have an hour to spare. We looked around the airport and found us some seats. My stomach started to growl, which meant that I was hungry.

"Are you hungry there Orton, he asked me laughing.

"Yea, I was kind of in a rush this morning and forgot to get me something to eat, I told him blushing at my stomach. _**'Damn you stomach, you just couldn't wait could ya?'**_ I thought bitterly while looking down at my stomach.

"Well since we have an hour, do you want to go to the café and get some to eat, he asked me smiling.

'_**He has the most beautiful dimples and smile I have ever seen' **_

I nodded my head and we headed towards the café to get something to eat. I just got a ham sandwich with some French fries and he got a ham and sausage sandwich and for our drink we got some orange juice.

We were sitting there eating in silence and it was killing me, I took a bite out my sandwich and swallowed then I looked up at him.

"Who are you going against," I asked him then took another bite out of my sandwich.

He swallowed his food, took a sip of his juice and said, "I have a Tag-Team match with Swagger."

I nodded my head and told him that I also have a Tag-Team match with Mysterio. We were talking a little bit more, until we heard our flight being called. We got up, put our trash in the bin, got our bags, put it on the carrier(A/N: Don't know what it is called never been to an airport) and boarded our flight.

As we got to our seats, to my surprise we were right next to each other. We sat down and waited for everyone else to board the plane.

We saw some of our fellow superstars and divas board on the plane as well as other people. I saw Ted and Cody, they came on the plane with smiles on their faces and it looked like Cody mouthed ' Good luck' to me. I just shook it off and took out my i-pod and listened to my music. The plane took off and we were now in the air_**. 'I hate when planes take off, it gives me a nauseous feeling'**_ I said to myself.

I looked over at John and saw that he was on his laptop. He probably was doing something important by the way that he was concentrating. I took off my headphones and decided to ask, "What are you doing?"

"Oh im designing some cars, but I'm also looking for a house," he said looking at me and then put his focus back on the screen.

"Where are you trying to live," I asked

"Well, I really want to move to Missouri," he said still looking at the screen

"Why, if you don't mind me asking," I said I didn't mean to pry, but I just really wanted to know. He took his eyes off the screen and looked at me.

"I need a change in the scenery, I want to move because of what happened there and it still hunts me til this day," he said sadly. I looked into his eyes and I saw sadness, but I also saw something else and couldn't put my finger on it.

"Well what happened," I asked trying my luck to see if he would give me a hint or something as to why he was in so much pain.

"I-I can't tell you yet, but maybe one day I will. Just know that it was horrible for me and that I never will trust myself to love again," he said looking me dead in my eyes. I felt terrible about asking him, but I am determined to find out.

"Ok, I understand," I said.

We just started talking about his moving plans, who knows about it and how everything is getting there. We even talked about Shawn and Hunter's anniversary that's coming up. He wanted to get them something special because they were father figures to them and me as well. But when they said that they didn't like me, I felt rejected and alone. It hurts, but hey you got to move on I guess.

We landed in Texas, and John said that he was going to stay at the hotel instead of staying with Shawn and Hunter.

We made it to the hotel and we checked in. I was in room number 546 and he was in 549 just two rooms down from mine. So we stepped on the elevator and I asked him, " Are you ready for your match tonight?"

"I am ready as I'll ever be, but I really just want it to be over so I can just get some sleep. What time do we have to be at the arena?" he asked me.

"Well since it's about 4:46 now **(A/N: just go with the flow lol.)** And Vince wants us to be there and at 7. I might take me a little nap. 'That's if Codes and Ted don't interrupt me.' I thought bitterly.

"Me to, I am exhausted," he said leaning up against the wall in the elevator.

As soon as we made it to our stop, we got off and went to our rooms. Before we got in there, we said our goodbyes and would be seeing each other at the arena.

Hours later, I had got up and headed towards the arena so we can all meet up for the meeting with Vince. Ted and Cody said that they were going to be a little late because Codes had decided that he was going to be lazy and be late to. So they were going to meet me later in the locker room.

I walked towards Vince's office and I saw all of the other superstars and divas. These meetings were always the same; we talked about what we were going to be doing and who was fighting against who. Boring isn't it? But that's what we have to do. I sat in a chair next to Mark Calloway aka The Undertaker and we starting talking.

The door opened and John and Shawn walked in along with Ted and Cody. John was going to sit by me, but Shawn pulled him a different direction. Not only did I see it, but Mark, Ted and Cody did to.

"Wonder what his problem is, "Mark asked out loud.

"Don't really know," I said. 'That was really weird, but John looks really good though' I thought.

"Hey what just happened," Cody asked as he sat next to me and Ted next to him.

"Don't know really," I said looking at John and Shawn. John looked like he was really upset that Shawn would do that to him, but probably was just going to shrug it off as nothing.

So me, Ted, Cody, and Mark just starting talking until Vince came in and told us what was going to be happening tonight.

After the meeting was over, everyone went to their locker rooms, but Vince wanted John to stay behind because he wanted to speak with him in private.

So while in the locker room, Ted and Cody were wondering why John had to stay behind and I was asking the same thing. I mean the only time that Vince ever told us to stay behind was if it was something important. 'I hope everything is alright' I thought. And I got ready for my match, but was going to be worried about John also.

***John's POV***

I arrived at the meeting with Shawn and we made it towards his office. We both walked in the door with Ted and Cody right behind us. I saw all of the superstars and Divas. They were all taking their seats. I then saw Randy talking with Mark and was going to sit over there by Randy. As I was on my way over there to sit next to him Shawn pulled my arm in another direction.

I was shocked by it and we ended up sitting at a table with Adam and Chris Jericho.

"What was that about," I asked Shawn glaring at him.

"Nothing, I just wanted to sit by our friends is all," he said calmly.

"Well I was on my way to sit next to Randy and you basically just pulled me over here. Not that I don't mind," I said looking towards Adam and Chris. They were our best friends and we loved talking to them and I didn't want them to be offended. So when they nodded their heads and said "No problem" I looked back at Shawn.

"Look John, I just want to sit over here with our friends, is that so hard?" he told me.

I just shook my head no and let it go. I saw Randy, Mark, Ted, and Cody like something was wrong, but I just smiled at them and they let it go.

So Vince came in to the room and told us what was going to happen tonight. And he even told us the Michael Cole was going to have a match. I hate his matches because it made him look like a joke. I mean, he should really just stick to announcing because he is making himself look stupid at the moment. And then who is the one always with him Swagger. I know he was getting tired of following him around. When the meeting was over, everyone either went to their locker room or got something to eat. Vince told me that he wanted to speak to me privately, so I told Shawn that I would meet him in his locker room

"So Vince, What's up," I asked him.

"John, please sit down," he said. He was looking at me with a worried expression on his face. So I sat down and waited for him to continue.

"First off, how is everything going," he asked sitting back in his chair.

"I'm doing great just tired mostly," I told him.

"How is the therapy going," he asked me with a serious face.

"It's going well, my therapist says that I am making some real progress," I told him sitting back further in my chair.

He nodded his head and said, "That's good to hear. Glad that you are starting to get better. Was getting worried about you.

I laughed at him, "I'm doing fine it's just that I can't get it out of my head. You know? I guess I'm just can't get over it really happening to me." I said sadly.

"Well, you know that there are people who really love you in this business and would be there for you." he said.

"Yea I know they do," I said to him sighing. 'As much as I like it, I just wish that it could go back to normal. I just want to move on and forget it ever happened' I thought to myself.

"Well, I am not going to keep you, but if you ever need to talk then I'm here, ok?" I nodded. "Ok, well good luck in your match and afterwards get you some rest."

I nodded again and we exchanged goodbyes and I went toward the locker room.

I saw Randy, Cody and Ted standing together talking happily, my guess was the they all won their matches. And I was happy that they did. I also, was starting to see Randy in a whole new light. 'Am I starting to feel something for him?' I asked myself. I couldn't be. I mean Randy is a very handsome man I can admit, but would he be interested in me? I shook my head mentally, nah maybe not.

They stopped their conversation to say hi and good luck and I went to the entrance. I heard my song playing and I walked out to the platform and did my salute. I looked at my fans and had a smile on my face, I love doing this for them. I made it to my ring and the match begun.

After the match, we won of course and I was happy. I had congratulated Swagger on a good match and headed towards my locker room.

"Hey nice job out there Cena," the person said to me and I turned around and found out that it was Orton.

"Thanks man, I kind of out did myself I guess," I said laughing.

" Well, I was wondering if you weren't doing anything tomorrow would you like to go out on a date with me?" he asked me. I was shocked because I really wasn't expecting that. _**'O my God! I know he did not just ask me what i think he just asked me! He asked my out? What do I say? What do I say?**_ I asked myself in a panic and I did the only thing that I ever thought of, I ran. I ran all the way to Shawn's locker room. I didn't even look back to see how Randy was doing I just ran. I made it to Shawn's locker room and my face was as if I was in shock.

"John, are you alright," he asked me.

"You… would… not…. Believe….. What…. Happened," I panted still in shock.

"Come sit down and tell us what happened," 'Us? I didn't know that we weren't the only ones in here.' I sat down on the bench and calmed down. I looked over, and I saw that Hunter was here as while as Adam and Chris.

"Well, after my match with Swagger, I was heading towards my locker room. They nodded and waited for me to continue. "And Orton came towards me and said congratulations and I said thank you." I looked towards them wondering if I should continue.

"Well, I don't see anything wrong with that," Adam said looking at me curiously.

"Yea, what else happened," Chris asked me with his arm around Adam.

"Well, Randy asked me out, you know like on a date," I told them.

They all gasp, but the only one that came out of their shock was Shawn and he asked, "What did you say?"

"That's just it, I couldn't say anything. I just ran here." I told them sadly. I felt really bad about running away like that, but the question was did I really want to go? And am I ready?

"Wow, John I bet he is feeling like he was rejected just now," Adam told me.

I nodded my head I know that it was wrong, but what else could I do? Could I have said yes and went and had a good time? Or could I just said no and probably missed out on something great? I was confused and the moment and I knew that they could tell I was to.

"John, I think that you should go. I mean Randy seems like a pretty cool dude and he would not hurt you," Adam said sitting next to me.

"Yea, John I agree. And besides you need to forget about what happened in the past and start thinking about right now. Right now, what do you want to do?" Chris said to me.

I started thinking, _**'what did I want? I mean Or- Randy was not a bad person and they said, he is not going to hurt me, but I would still be afraid to do something with him. Not sex, just normal things and I might say something wrong. And could I trust him? Could I give him my heart?'**_

"John, it's not like you have to have sex with him, just get to know him and little better and you might end up liking him." Adam said smiling.

"Yea what do you two think, Chris asked Shawn and Hunter. I looked over at them; I would never noticed that they were in the room by how quiet they were. I knew how they felt about him, but would they think it's a good idea to go out with him?

Hunter and Shawn looked at each other and was having their own private conversation. Then they looked at me and Shawn said, "Well, you know how we feel about him, but we also know that you need to have fun and enjoy yourself. So we think that you should do it."

" I agree with him, we might not like him, but if you want to go then go. We will support you," Hunter said giving me and small smile.

"So do you want to," Adam asked me again

'_**I am going to do it. I deserve it and Randy might be the one to help me. He seems like a nice man and wouldn't harm so I will do it!'**_

I nodded my head at them and they were smiling and I was to, but my smile faltered. I didn't even give him an answer.

"But guys, I didn't give him an answer. I ran away," I told them.

"Well, he is coming to the anniversary party for Shawn and Hunt so you might be able to tell him there," Adam said to me reassuringly, giving me a pat on the back.

"Yea, tell him there," Chris said smiling.

I just smiled back at them and hope that it wasn't to late. And hope that he wouldn't hate me for running away like that.

***Randy's POV***

I stood there in shock because I couldn't believe what just happened. I mean one minute I was standing here congratulating him on his match and the next he just ran away without even looking back. I was sad so I just went back to the locker room that I shared with Ted and Codes. I was sitting there on the bench just thinking that maybe I should've taken their advice.

_***Earlier***_

_We were heading back to the locker room and they were still talking about what happened in the meeting. I was not really thinking about it anymore because I knew that Shawn didn't like me for what ever reason and I just didn't care anymore. But I was really thinking about how I really felt about John._

_My feelings for him came back and I know that I really like him, but I don't know if he might feel the same. Like everyone else was saying that he might still be in the process of healing, but something was drawing me to him, like I wanted to be there to protect and love him. But then again, he might not be ready for it._

"_What are you thinking about Rand," Cody asked me._

"_Nothing really, just a lot on my mind," I told him, but I knew that he wasn't going to believe that._

"_Yea you sure you aren't thinking about John-John," he asked me smiling and then sat next to me on my right._

"_No, I am not," I told him lying to myself and he could see it._

"_Randy come of it, we know that you are thinking about him. Look just ask him out and get to know he a little better." Ted said sitting on my left._

"_Yea, I could but what if he says no," I asked them._

"_Well, you never know unless you ask right," Cody said to me patting me on the back._

"_Right and he might say yes. You are not a bad person Rand and he will get a chance to see the real you," Ted told me._

"_Yea, so after his match. Ask him and see what he says ok?" Cody said to me looking in my eyes._

"_Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask," I told them smiling._

'_So I am going to ask him, I hope he says yes' i thought to myself smiling and I was nervous to._

_***END***_

And now I am back in the locker room with my head in my hands looking lost. Maybe he wasn't ready after all or maybe I just asked to soon. While I was still thinking, the door open and I wasn't really paying it any attention. I was still shocked and sad by what happened that I didn't want to acknowledge who was in the room.

"What wrong Ran," I heard the person ask me and I looked up and saw Cody and Ted.

"What's the matter dude," Cody asked me again.

"I took your advice and asked John out," I said sighing.

They looked excited and sat down next to me Cody on left, Ted on my right.

"What happened," Ted asked

"I waited for him after the match and you know, congratulated him on his win, they nodded and waited for me to continue. "and then I asked him out. He looked like he was thinking about it and then panic and ran away from me without giving me an answer." I finished telling them putting my head back in my hands.

"Wow," they said at the same time.

'_**Yea guys that would make me feel A LOT better thanks'**_ I thought sarcastically.

"Maybe I should've asked at all," I told them sadly.

"O Randy, we're sorry, but maybe it wasn't you. He probably just wasn't ready for you know, dating yet," Cody told me reassuringly.

"He might want to tell you Rand, but got freaked out. So don't worry about it, Ted said looking at me sad.

"I would've felt great if he would have just told me no instead of running away, "I told them.

"Well, since we are going to the Shawn and Hunter's anniversary party, you might be able to ask him what was wrong," Cody told me.

"Yea and then just enjoy yourself for the rest of the night," Ted said

"I might not even go because I don't want to be there when they all laugh in my face, because I know that Shawn and Hunter would laugh at me for sure," I told them.

'_**And I know that everyone will to because I know that they saw when he ran away from me. I felt rejected and probably going to a party would make me feel even worse. I know they would laugh at my expense and think that I deserve it, but they don't know what I have been through. And everyone thinks of me a as cheap whore who sleep with anyone, but that's not true. I don't sleep around and haven't done so yet. I just hate being judge as someone that I am not. I hope that by going out with John I could show him the real me' I thought to myself sadly, but I don't even know if it's going to happen.'**_

"Well look just go to sleep and don't think about so much, and if we see John at the party, so can ask him what happened or you could leave it alone, but we want you to go to the party with us, ok Rand," Cody said to me. I knew he wanted me to go because he didn't want me to feel down.

"Ok, I guess I will go then because I know that you are not and will not leave it alone," I said giving him a small smile.

"Damn right I'm not," he said smiling back with his arm around my shoulder.

I laughed at that because I know that Cody meant what he said. I decided that I will go to the party and whatever happens, happens. And I will try to have fun to. So tomorrow, I will not think about it. We got dressed and headed for the hotel for some sleep.

**A/N: Don't know what got me into writing in POV's but I like it! Do you? :) Also, I would like to have a poll on who think should be John's ex:**

**Batista**

**Mason**

**Jack Swagger**

**CM Punk**

**And did you guys see the Royal Wedding? It was beautiful and Kate looked wonderful in her dress :) she will make a good Queen one day**

**And don't forget to Review….. Love ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Here is Chapter Six! See I would've did all of this last week, but between the storm and our power being out, had to wait a little, but its all good :)**_

_**A/N 2: Remember to vote please! Thank you! o and it might start off with the regular POV and then go into their's lol. Idk **_

_**A/N 3: if you choose to read this story, then it is on you and you should already know that it is a SLASH story. So If you don't like these types of stories, then go back, but if you do then keep on reading! :)**_

_**ON WITH THE FIC! **_

Chapter 6

John woke up this morning feeling very tired, he knew that wrestling was starting to get to him, but he knew that he couldn't stop. He was living his dream and was enjoying it. So if it having sore muscles, headaches and injuries, then he was going to have to deal with it.

Today, he was going to help out with the party for Shawn and Hunter. He couldn't believe that they were together for so long and still very much in love. He was happy for his friends because he knew that they were happy together and fought like a married couple.

He got his clothes out today, and went to the bathroom to take a shower. He turned on the shower and got under the spray. He thought how things were going to turn out between him and Randy.

'_**I think that when I see him, I am going to ask if he still wants to go on the date with me. I just hope that he doesn't hate me for what happened the other day. And it might be a better time for me to get to know him to'**_

He was now out of the shower and he put on his clothes. He knew that he was going to meet up with Adam and Chris so they could go over to Shawn and Hunter's to set up. Adam had called John and told him that they would meet him in the lobby. So he quickly got dressed, made sure he had everything and left.

*John's POV*

As I met up with Adam and Chris we made our way to Shawn and Hunters place. We arrived and it was huge! It had 9 bedrooms and 8 baths. Hunt bought it because he knew that this was Shawn's dream home and he bought it for him. We all thought it was sweet and thoughtful.

We got out the car and headed toward the door, we got all the bags out the trunk and Adam knocked on the door. Shawn came and greeted us and told us to take everything to the kitchen. We put everything on the table and sorted it all out. We had all the food, decorations, tables, chairs, and beer. I was helping Shawn put all the food up and I helped him cooked some of it while the rest was going on the grill. Adam and Chris were putting the chairs and tables out, while Hunt was getting the grill ready.

We were done with everything and we brought meat outside for Hunt to put on the grill and Chris brought out the cooler. The doorbell rang and we knew that the guests were starting to arrive. Shawn went to answer the door and came to the backyard with Mark Calloway and his wife. They both said happy anniversary and gave them a hug. Shawn told them that they could sit anywhere they wanted. He went to go get Hunt some BBQ sauce for the meat.

Everyone soon followed suit and the whole yard was filled with friends and family. Everyone was dancing, laughing and having fun.

'_**It feels good to be around everyone like this'**_

I sat down at the table with Adam and Chris and we all were talking and laughing. I looked up towards the door and saw Randy, Cody, and Ted. I was REAL nervous because I didn't know what I was going to say to Randy. They went over to Shawn and Hunter to say happy anniversary and give them their hugs. But I also saw that when it was Randy's turn Hunt whispered something in his ear and he just nodded his head and shook his hand. And they went around greeting everyone else.

"So what are you going to do John," Adam asked me. I know that he saw Randy enter and I know he knew how nervous I was.

"I don't know what to say to him," I told him honestly.

'_**Should I just go up to him and make small talk or should I just get straight to the point? No I can't do that and then again he might be mad at me.'**_

"Well, just try to talk to him and see where it goes from there," Chris told me.

So I got up from the table and made it towards where Randy was.

***Randy's POV***

I was driving the car towards Shawn and Hunter car angry and nervous. Why am I like this well, I am angry because Ted and Cody are arguing about something stupid and didn't even know the way and it was almost 10:00 and the party has already started. I was nervous because I knew that John was going to be there and I knew that I had to ask him what happened.

But right now, Cody was giving some bad directions to their house. So being the smart I decided that I would call Mark and get the directions. He then gave them to me and I headed in that direction. We arrived at their house and park on the curb since it was a lot of cars already parked in the drive way.

We rung the door bell and Mark answer the door.

"Bout time you guys showed up," he laughed moving out the way so that we can come in.

"Well we would have been here sooner if those two would've stopped arguing and knew the right way to get here," I said fuming still.

"Don't be so hard on them Orton, he leaned in close to me and whisper, " We all know that they argue so they can have sex afterwards." He said laughing and I had to laugh to because I know that Codes only argues with Ted when he wants sex. So Mark then said he had to go get some more beers and sodas for everyone and to go to the back yard.

We made it to the door and looked around, we saw all our closest friends, but we also saw some of Hunt and Shawn's family. Hunt was over by the grill and Shawn was right next to him with an arm around his waist. They were talking to John Morrison and R-Truth. They were smiling and laughing. Until Morrison and Truth went off to talk to the others.

Cody and Ted had wanted to greet them so went over there to them. We all said Happy Anniversary. And shook their hands. When it was my turn, Hunt had my hand in his still and pulled me closer so that he could whisper in my ear.

"I still don't like you Orton, but John seems to like you and think that you are a good person so I will respect his wishes. But you better not hurt John, you hear me?" he said.

I nodded my head and left them alone, I went towards the cooler to get me a beer and sat at the table with Ted, Cody, Morrison, Truth, and Mark, who already put the beers in the cooler. We were all talking, when I saw out the corner of my eye that someone was heading towards our table.

"Can I talk to for a minute Randy," the person asked me. I looked up and saw that it was John. I was nervous all over again.

"Sure," I told him and I got up from the table and told the guys that I was going to be right back.

John and I headed towards the pound and sat down on the little bench that was placed there. I could tell that he was nervous and thought about what he was going to say to me.

'_**I hope this goes well'**_ I thought to myself and sat there looking at John.

***John POV***

'_**Ok now that I have him here, what am I going to say? Well here goes nothing'**_

I turned towards him said, "How are you doing?"

"I am doing good can't complain. And yourself," he said/ asked.

"Well I'm doing well just happy for my two best friends on their day," I said looking him straight in the eyes.

'_**They are so beautiful and he smells so good. *blushes* did I just say that he smells good. Gosh I sound like a school girl.'**_

"Me to, I'm happy for the both of them and I glad that they still love each other more each day." He said to me while taking a swing of his beer.

"You about yesterday- "

"Hey don't worry about I probably asked you to soon," he said interrupting me and was looking at the pound.

"I was going to say that I am sorry for that, it really caught me off guard and I was wondering ifyouwouldliketostillgo," I said quickly looking down with a blush on my face.

"What did you just say," he said looking at me.

"I said, 'I was wondering ifyoustillwouldliketogo?" Repeating what I said the first time, still looking down.

"John I didn't understand so could you repeat that slowly," he asked still looking at me.

I looked up at him and looked him in the eyes and said, "Would you like to still go on that date?"

He was looking very shocked and didn't say anything, so I decided to get up because I think I just made and fool of myself. I was about to walk when he grabbed my wrist.

"Hey, wait don't go, I turned around and sat down again getting lost in his eyes and waited for him to continue. He smiled and said, "I would love to still go on that date with you. To be honest, I thought that you didn't want to when you ran off and got upset, but now since you want to, I'm happy." He finished saying still smiling.

I smiled and blush, I was really happy that he still agreed to go on the date with me.

'_**Maybe, I can get another shot after all'**_

" Yea I felt bad after that and when I was talking to Adam, Chris, Shawn and Hunter, they convince me that I should go on it."

He them laughed at me and I asked him what was so funny.

"Well, we I got here Hunter was saying something about that you like me and that you said that I seem like a good person and that if I were to hurt you he would kill me," he said laughing.

" Well, I do think that you are a good person and would like to get to know you a little better, but everyone has different opinon about you, " I said blushing and also laughing.

"Well, hopefully I get the chance to show the real Randy Orton and not the one that everyone claims that I am," he said smiling at me.

" Yea, I can't wait," I said smiling and blushing still.

'_**This might what I need right now.'**_ I thought smiling.

We then decided to go back to the party and eat because I was hungry. We got a table to ourselves and were talking about different things and the date.

'_**I can't wait until tomorrow'**_

We were still talking until Shawn and Hunter wanted everyone's attention, so we everyone got quiet and listened to them.

"We all wanted to thank you all for coming and celebrating this day with us. We hoped that you have enjoyed yourselves, Hunter said smiling with his arms around Shawn's waist.

"We enjoyed having you guys today, so please continue eating and thanks for coming to celebrate the most wonderful that we have had together, he got out of Hunt's arms and grabbed a beer and put it in the air, " And here's to many more!" He said and everyone was saying HERE HERE and continues to what they were doing.

Everyone was left and the only people who stayed behind were me, Adam, Chris, Randy, Cody and Ted. We decided to help Shawn and Hunt clean up. After we done, Adam and Chris said their goodbyes and congratulated them again and went to the car to wait for me. Ted and Cody did the same and went outside waiting on Randy since he was the one that drove. I made it to them and I hugged them and told them good night and walked out the door, to get into the car with Adam and Chris. I saw looked up at the door, and saw that Randy was still talking them. He said whatever he needed to say and then got in the car and left."

Adam started the car and drove off towards the hotel, he and Chris were talking and then he said to me, " I see that you and Randy talked." Looking at me in the mirror.

"We did actually, I said smiling, "And we are going on a date."

"Good for you John!" he said with excitement.

'_**Yea good for me, I deserve some happiness. And I hope that Randy is the one that can give me that. Talking with him tonight let me know that he is not like people portray him to be'**_

We made it to the hotel and went to our rooms, they went to do whatever it is that they do and I went to sleep thinking about my date with Randy.

_**A/N: I am so happy for John and Randy aren't you lol. Well I will still be writing this story because it's coming along great. **_

_**A/N 2 : Also, remember to vote because it matters.**_

_**A/N 3: Please pray for those who have been affect by the storm because plenty of people have lost their homes and loved ones. So pray for them and be thankful for what you have because it can be taken away from just as easily.**_


	7. Poll

This isn't Chapter 7 this is a poll:

Who should John's BF be?

Bastista

Mason(OC)

CM Punk


	8. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Here is Chapter 7! I feel happy right now :). I guess that once I have an Idea in my head I can't stop. Lol well anyways enjoy this chapter and rememberto vote because its your vote that counts.**_

_**A/N 2: it might seem that I am rushing the story, but hey this is how it comes out in my head and also need to check out cenarko1986, I love their stories keeps me on edge!**_

_**ONWARD TO FIC!**_

Chapter 7

*John POV*

I woke up this morning smiling for no reason, but I thought about it. I HAVE A DATE WITH RANDY ORTON! I was smiling from ear to ear because I just couldn't wait until tonight. I was really nervous and I didn't want to make a fool of myself, so to keep me from thinking about it, I tried to think of something else.

My phone rang and I looked and saw the Shawn was calling.

"Hey man, what are you doing?" he asked me.

"Nothing really, just got out of the shower," I told him while putting on my t-shirt.

"Well, I will be meeting you down at the arena ok? Vince wants us to have a meeting here in Texas instead of wait to go to Miami," he said.

"Ok, I will meet you there in a few minutes ok?

"Ok, see you soon," and he hung up the phone.

I made sure that I had everything and left to go to the arena. I arrived to the arena and saw all of the Divas and Superstars already there. Vince decided that we should have the meeting in the Catering Area instead of the usual place because he thought that maybe some people didn't eat this morning.

I got me and bottle of water and sat down at the table with Matt and Jeff Hardy. We may not speak to each other a lot, but we were good friends. We were talking about sports and cars; basically we were just catching up. We kept talking until I heard someone pull out the chair next to me.

"Hey John," the person said. I looked and saw that it was Shawn sitting next to me.

"Hey had a good night last night," I asked him already knowing what they were doing.

"Wouldn't you like to know," he said teasingly.

I laughed and said, "No, I wouldn't, but a simple yes or no will do."

"O fine, yes I had a good time with my husband," he said laughing.

So we ended up talking about their trip to Hawaii and what they had planned. I know the Hunt was probably going to all out for this trip and was glad to have some alone time with Shawn.

Adam and Chris came to our table and Shawn started talking to them. I wasn't really interested in what they were saying, but joined in the conversation when needed. But Adam said something that made all of us happy and he said it loud to.

"Me and Chris are getting married!" he exclaimed and everyone was clapping for them. They have been to for 6 years and I was happy that they were taking the next step. Chris said that they were going to make a date and will get back to them.

I looked around and I spotted Randy, Cody, and Ted, I began to smile again thinking about tonight. Adam looked at me and smiled, "I guess someone can't wait for their date with a certain Viper tonight."

"I can't guys, I am really nervous about it," I told them.

"Just be yourself and have fun. If you need help, you know that we are a phone call away," he said laughing.

I laughed and said, "I'll consider that."

I was just happy at the moment I didn't want anything to ruin it. I mean, who can say that they have a date with Randy Orton? HA! No one, but me. I looked towards Randy's way and he was sitting at a table with Mark. He must have felt eyes on him, because he looked me dead in my eyes. He started to smile and I couldn't help, but smile back.

'_**I love his smile, it's like it's reserved for me only'**_

I saw him say something to Mark and then got up, he was heading this way and I was nervous as to what I could say to him.

*Randy's POV*

When I found out that we were going to have a meeting today I was pretty shocked because we usually would have it in the next city that we were going to go to. But I was happy though and glad to have a day off to. Because I knew that I needed it. I called Cody and Ted to tell them that I was going to go to the arena and I wanted to know if they were ready, but they said that they were already there so I quickly got off the elevator and headed to my car.

As I was driving, I started to think about John and our date. I was really nervous and I hoped that I don't say anything out the way. But I was still smiling as I thought of what happened yesterday. I thought that he was going to tell me that he didn't want to go out with me, but what shocked me the most was that he agreed to go. And when I told Cody and Ted, they were really happy for me because they knew how I felt for John.

'_**I have liked him for a long time and now it feels good to see that this is a opportunity to be more, but I have to remember to take it slow with him. Maybe if this goes well, we can start traveling together. I want to make this night special for me and him*blushes* I sound like I already go with him*smiles* but It took some guts to do this and I will not mess it up***_

I made it to the arena and found a good park, but I had to walk and didn't mind. I went towards the door and opened it. I saw Ted and Cody talking to Evan and Morrison, so I just nodded my head and continued to walk to the Catering Area. I heard some footsteps and laughter and knew that Cody and Ted were right behind me.

We looked around and saw everyone; I nodded to a few of them and then took a seat next to Mark. Codes and Ted soon followed suit.

We were talking about what we were all doing for the rest of the day, we heard that Adam say that him and Chris are getting married and were happy for them. I wanted to one day feel the happiness that they were feeling.

I looked at to where John was sitting and I noticed that he was almost back to his old self. The one that would smile and joke all the time. I was so happy right now, and couldn't wait, but I remembered that I forgot to ask him what time did he want me to pick him up.

I then joined the conversation with them, but it was mostly Codes saying that Teddy was being mean to him for not having sex with him last night.

Mark laughed at him and said, "Well, he might just be tired then.

I scoffed, " yea like they will ever get tired of sex."

"um, we can hold out you know," Cody said defending himself.

"yea sure you can, I would love to see that one 1 day," I told him laughing and he just put his head down.

"Enough about me, are you ready to go on your little date," he said looking up glad that the conversation wasn't about him and Ted anymore.

"who are you going out with," Mark asked me curiously.

"John," I told him.

"Well I'll be damned finally got the guts to ask him huh?" he said to me laughing.

"Yea I did and was glad I did to, but still kind of nervous though," I told him blushing. Mark also knew about my little….. Well BIG crush on John and he was there to help me when I was sad that I found out he was with someone else. And now I can tell that he wants me to have nothing but happiness here on out. I mean, Mark was there for me during the whole Chase situation and helped me through it. You can say that he is like a father to me and was looking out for me every chance that I got. He never really paid attention to the rumors that were going around about me, because he knew that It was all lies. Hell, any rumor being said about you in this business was a complete lie… well some are true, but I know the ones about me are just wrong.

"Just be yourself, nothing can go wrong there," he told me, "but you better be a gentleman to him, ya hear me?" he finished saying in a serious tone.

"Yes sir, you know that I wouldn't want to hurt him," I told him.

"Yea I know that, but you have to let _him_ know that. I know that you have a crush on him and you are happy to be going out with him, but you have to be slow with him. Sometimes it takes a while to heal old wounds and you don't want it to be reopened." He said to me looking me dead in my eyes.

"I promise that I want do that," I said.

"Well good, now what time are you going on this 'little' date," he said smiling.

"I don't know, I guess I was just so excited that he accepted that I didn't ask him," I told him laughing.

"Ask him when you get time then, he told me.

We started talking about him and his wife and many other things. I felt some eyes on me and I looked around and saw that John was looking at me. I couldn't fo anything, but smile and he smiled back.

'_**He has the most beautiful eyes, maybe it might be a good time to ask him about what time does he want me to pick him up.'**_

I got up from the table, and told Mark that I would be right back. I headed towards his table and stood right in front of him. It's like time sat still for a moment and no one was there but me and him.

I cleared my throat and said, "Hey John, how are you?"

"I'm doing fine and you," he said smiling at me.

"I'm doing fine thanks, I smiled back at him, "Um, I was wondering when did you want me to pick you up tonight?" I asked him.

"Well, how about 8?" he said to me.

"Ok then. 8 it is," I said blushing and smiling.

'_**He must think that I am a freak for smiling all the time.'**_

"How do you want me to dress?" he asked me looking into my eyes.

"Well, how about we get dressed up," I said to him.

"Sure I don't mind," he told me.

"Ok cool well I see you tonight then," i said

"Yea see you tonight," he said and I walked off back to my sit next to Mark because the meeting about to start.

*John's POV*

He went back to his seat and we were quiet as we were listening to what Vince had to say. He told us to enjoy this day and be prepared to leave in the morning the next day. From there, we will have a day to relax and we will be ready on Monday for the show. He also told us that we will be traveling by bus and not by plane since we are just going to Miami. He gave us our scripts, said a few more words and we were dismissed.

It was around 3 o'clock and I was really hungry. So me, Adam and Chris went to get something to eat. Shawn went him to go see Hunter. He knew that he would be 'injured' so that he would be able to make that trip with Hunt.

We went to Applebee's to get something to eat. I decided that I was not going to eat a lot because I knew that I was going to be eating later on so I just decided to get a Steak well-done with some water. While Chris and Adam got them a 2 for 20 deal on the Bourbon Street. We were all eating in silence because we really didn't know what to talk about. But my mind was still lingering to what I should wear, I mean I had a suit to wear, but would it be the right one?

After we got through eating, we paid for our meal and gave our waitress a tip and headed towards the hotel. Adam and Chris dropped me off at the hotel and wished me luck, while they headed off for a day with Mark.

I was in my room, and I took my shoes off and laid down it the bed. I put my phone on the charger and turn on the tv. I looked at the time and it was 5 o'clock(A/N: time is going fast aint it? lol) I looking at this show and doze off for a little bit.

When I woke up it was 7 o'clock, '_**wow I didn't know that I was that tired'**_. So I got up and went to my closet to get out my suit. It was a black tux, with a white shirt and black tie. I took my shoes out and put them on the bed. I went in the bathroom, stripped off my clothes and got under the spray. When I got out, I brushed my teeth, shaved and put on some deodorant.

When I got out the bathroom, I put my clothes, and looked at myself in the mirror. I was looking good. I put on some cologne, but not to just a little. I was on my bed putting on my other shoe when a knock came to my door.

I straighten my shirt and jacket one more time and then went to the door. I opened the door and my eyes went wide. Randy looked SO handsome he had on black slacks that hugged his legs, a red dress shirt that showed off his muscles, and a black jacket. He was breathtaking! I couldn't take my eyes of him.

"Do I look good," he asked.

"You look better than good, you look handsome."

"Yea, so do you."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yep let me just get my keys and cellphone and I will be good to go."

"Ok cool."

*Randy's POV*

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yep let me just get my keys and cellphone and I will be good to go."

"Ok cool."

I waited at the door for him to go get his things and the first thing that came to my mind that he looked great. The shirt that he was wearing was really bringing out his eyes. I was really nervous before coming here. I mean, I was basically arguing with the boys on what I should wear and then they just chose this and the rest was history. But now, that I have seen him, he looks beautiful and I can't wait to get this date started.

"Ok, I am ready now."

"Ok, let's go."

We headed towards the elevator and got on. We waited a couple minutes until the doors open and we stepped out. We went out the doors of the hotel and into the car.

Before I started the car, I reached into the back seat and produced some roses.

"These are for you." I said blushing.

He blushed to and said, "Thank you Randy these are beautiful."

"You're welcome."

I started the car and we left the parking lot. I wanted to take him to this Italian Restaurant that just opened up. It was called, "MI Amor" (A/N: Don't ask lol) and I wanted to try it out and thought that this might be a good place to eat.

I pulled into the parking lot and parked the car. I got out the car and told John to wait. I went around on his side and opened the door for him. He blushed and said thanks. We headed into the restaurant and the man asked us if we had a reservation. I told him its under Orton and he showed us to our table.

I pulled out John's chair, he sat down and I pushed it under the table. Then I went across from him and sat down. We were looking at our menus and were trying to decide what we wanted.

"This is a nice place," he said in awe.

"Yea I know I heard about the place from Mark and wanted to go here."

"Well, he sure recommended a good place." He said laughing.

Our waitress came and asked us what we wanted to drink, I told her to get us some wine. She then asked us were we ready to order and we told her not yet so she went to get our drinks and our appetizers.

*John POV*

To say that this place wasn't fabulous would be a lie. This place was gorgeous it had a huge gold and white crystal chandelier with white walls and gold mirrors on it. The table was decorated nicely. Randy had order us some wine and now we were waiting on that and our appetizers.

The waitress, Kimaya(1), came back with our wine and our bread. And asked us what we wanted. I got a steak well-done and a salad and Randy got a steak well-done with some Alfredo noodles. She wrote down our orders and told us that it will be a few minutes.

"How was you day?" he asked pouring our wine into our glasses.

"It was fine, just tireing I guess you?"

"When you are with Cody and Ted, your day gets pretty worse." He said frowning.

"How so?" I asked laughing

"For one: they are ALWAYS arguing and for two: they are LOUD." He said sighing.

"Loud how?" I asked.

"As in you-know-what." He said.

"O," I said blushing now realizing what he meant. He just laughed and I did the same.

The waitress brought our food, it smelled delicious. We held each other's hands and Randy blessed the food.

"So tell me something about you." he said cutting into his steak.

"Well, you know that I am from Boston, Mass, I love sports, food, and wrestling. I love to write songs and design cars and well as collect them. You?"

"I'm from Missouri, you already know, I love sports as well a big football and basketball fan, I love food too can't go without it, wrestling is my passion and in my past time I like to write some poems." He said taking a sip off his wine.

"My, My getting a little soft there Orton?" I asked him smiling and taking a sip of my wine.

"No, poems were always my favorite past time and it makes me relax to. I am the same person and I'm not getting soft no time soon." He said laughing.

I laughed and said, "well we are going to see about that."

"O really?" he asked teasingly.

"Yes really" I told him.

We finished eating and just sat there talking about our favorite sports teams, music, he was in the old age and I was in the new, or favorite colors, mine was blue his is red, and our favorite food, which we eat too much off by the way. We shared a dessert together and then we decided that we were ready to go, so Randy asked for the check and paid for the meal. We left our waitress and big tip and left out the doors heading towards the car.

We were walking and I was wondering what he would do if I grabbed his hand. So I put my hand into his. I was trying to see what his reaction was, but all he did was smile and held my hand tighter. Our hands were perfect together.

'_**this is what I have been missing out on and I am having a good time with him.'**_

We made it to the car and got in, I asked him where else were we going anywhere else. He said that we could go walk on the bench and I told him that I was fine with that. We made it to the beach and got out the car. We took off our jackets, shoes and socks. He went to the trunk and got a blanket out and we started walking along the beach.

It was really beautiful at night the wave were beautiful as well as the stars. We found ourselves a spot. He spreaded out the blanket and we sat down. We kept on talking about our friends and family. I really hoped that he wasn't going to ask about my past because I wasn't ready to tell it yet. And I was happy that we didn't. I laughed when I found out that he liked The Lion King, but he argued and said that it was a great movie and that can't no movie replace it. I agreed with him because it was the best movie of all time.

I put my head on his shoulder and sighed. I thought he was going to get mad, but he put an arm around my waist and pulled my closer. We were enjoy the silence. I looked up at him and he looked down. We were leaning our head closer together until our lips met in a gentle kiss. I have never felt like this before. This kiss sent jolts up my spine. I jumped back.

"Did I do something wrong," he asked me looking at me worryingly.

"No, you are fine," I said looking in to those eyes that I get lost in.

"Can I do it again?"

I nodded my head because I couldn't say anything at this moment. He leaned it and kissed me again. I was on cloud 9 and didn't want to come down his lips are so damn soft. I put my arms around his neck and he put another arm around my waist so the kiss could get deeper. Soon we had to let go. We were both breathing hard. And just stared at each other.

"John I just wanted to tell you that I have been in love with you for a long time. I know that you might not feel this right now, but I don't want to let this opportunity pass me by. John will you be my boyfriend? We can start slow if you want. I will not try to rush you. We will do whatever you want and play by your rules." He said looking at me blushing.

I looked at him in shocked, but then recovered. I had to think about this for a minute. I mean I cant believe he said all that. He wants to be my boyfriend, but what about my scars and my history what will he think about that? I don't want him to go so I said the first thing that came to my mind.

" Yes I will be your boyfriend, but we have to take it so. I am still trying to get over what happened and I don't want to rush it. I am started to like you to Randy and hopefully it will turn into love. What do you think about that? I said looking down.

He put a hand under my chin and made me looked up and said, "I understand John and maybe one day you will feel comfortable enough to tell me what happened to you. I know you have had it hard, but I want you to look forward and not back. I will do everything in my power to make you feel whole again." He said and then brought his lips to mine again in a passionate kiss.

I felt some hope in his words and kept them in my heart. I know that he will not hurt me and I feel safe with him. We stopped kissing and gathered up the blanket, heading towards the car. We walked hand in hand.

We got into the car and drove back to the hotel. We both had smiles on our faces because we knew that we had a good time and something good came from it. We made to my room and he told me good night. We kissed for a little bit and then I went into my room.

I put the roses in a vase smelling them one last time and then stripped out my clothes, go in to the bed and turned on the tv. I put my phone back on the charger and set the alarm so I can get up in the morning.

I pulled the covers up to my chest and fell asleep reliving our date all over again and realize that Randy Orton was now my boyfriend. I smiled and went to sleep. Awaiting the next day.

_**(1): I decided that I was going to be their waitress lol. Yep my name is Kimaya and its nice to meet ya!**_

_**A/N: hope you like this chapter cause it was on my mind and then the rest just came with it. :) Don't you just like seeing them happy.**_

_**A/N 2: Remember to keep the Votes coming. Just PM If or when you get the time**_

_**UNTIL NEXT TIME!**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Well, here is Chapter 8! Sorry bout the long over due wait, but this week is final's and I'm trying to make a good grade :)**_

_**Also, thanks for the reviews about the date! I'm glad that you like it! O and I see that you guys either like Punk, Mason, or Batista, but need to narrow it down to just one lol… so keep the votes coming. Thanks! **_

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

**Chapter 8**

John woke up to the sound of his alarm; he had to get up so he would be on time for the bus. He already had packed his stuff up last night before he went to bed, so all he had to do was shower. He smiled as he thought about the date with Randy last night. He was glad that he went and was happy that he was in a relationship with him, but they had to take it slow. At first, John thought that Randy was going to have a problem with it, but in the end he said that was willing to do it and so he took a chance with him. He was happy that he did.

He was done with his shower in about 15 minutes, now he was fully dressed so all he had to do was put on his shoes. When he was done tying his shoes, his phone ranged. He looked at the caller id and it said RANDY. He picked up the phone and said:

"Hello?"

"_Hey, what are you doing?"_

"Nothing, just making sure that I have everything packed."

"_I wanted to know if you wanted to have breakfast with me before we go."_

"Sure, where do you want to go?"

"_Well, I was thinking about I-Hop since it's not too far from here. And the bus will be park outside of the hotel to and you know Gus hates waiting on us."_ He was right, Gus was their personal driver from them (the superstars and divas) and he really didn't have the patience to wait on anyone. So if you weren't on the bus at a certain time, or the time that it was scheduled to leave, then you will have to find another way there.

"Well, ok I will meet you in the lobby."

"_Great see you soon."_ John knew that Randy was probably smiling at the other end of the phone.

"Ok bye."

"_Bye."_

They hung up from each other and John had done a double check to make sure that he had everything. So once he was sure he had everything, he left to go meet Randy in the lobby.

When he and Randy met up, they got in the Rental Car and headed towards I- Hop. They made it to the restaurant, and sat down. They ordered and sausage, egg, and cheese on a biscuit with some OJ.

"Did you sleep well last night?" Randy asked him.

"Yea I did slept like a baby. You?" John asked taking another bite out of his sandwich.

"Not really, I mean when I got back to my room Cody was there and was upset so i stayed up to talk to him." He said taking a sip of his OJ, frowning a bit.

"What happened?" John asked curiously. He knew that Cody and Ted argued, but it never got so far that one of them had to leave their room. He hoped that everything was alright with them.

"Apparently, Ted and Cody went out to eat and were having a good time. Then Ted told Cody that he needed to watch what he eats before he gets fat. So Cody asked Ted was he calling him fat and Ted said no. So Cody got defensive and told Ted that he had no right to tell him what he can and cannot eat and stormed out the restaurant and came to my room to spend the night." Randy said leaning back in his chair, he was done eating.

"Wow, I hope they talk it out," John said worriedly. He knew from experience about that. Hunter had told Shawn to watch what he ate and poor Hunt ended up spending the night in his hotel room. He wasn't allowed back until he apologized, and he was stubborn, but they loved each other and he said he was sorry. They were a little weird sometimes that he can admit.

"Yea me to, It really hurt he feelings, he thought that if he were fat or were to gain weight that Ted wouldn't love him anymore." Randy said drinking the last bit of his OJ.

"Well, if we were together for a long time, would you still love me if I were to gain weight?" John asked him. He knew it was stupid, but he had to know. He asked his ex that, and he told him that he would dump him on the spot if he were to gain weight. He also made sure that John went to the gym 3 times a week and did push-ups after he was done eating.

Randy sat there and was shocked that he had asked him and question like that. He had to choose the right words to say because if he didn't he knew that it might hurt John's feelings. He was thinking so long, that he didn't even see John get up and walk out the restaurant.

Randy then paid for the food and went after him. He called out his name, but John was still walking. He could tell that he was upset, because he didn't even wait for him at the car, he just kept on walking in the direction of the hotel.

Randy got in the car, and sped after John.

"John, please get in the car. I will take you back to the hotel."

"No, I will walk there." He said angrily and kept on walking.

"Well, if you won't come to me then I will come to you." So Randy pulled the car to the side of the road so that he was blocking John from going any further. He got out the car and grabbed John by his arms.

John was not going to look at Randy because he was upset with him. So when he asked him to look at him, he was still looking at the ground.

Randy grabbed his chin with one hand and put the other around his waist. He was looking at John in his eyes and said:

"John, I would still love you no matter what size you are. I would never leave you because of that. I would love you regardless and would be by your side no matter what because I would only have eyes for you and you only. Do you understand? He finished saying looking him in the eyes.

"Yes I do, I'm sorry for acting like that." John said now looking at Randy and getting lost in his eyes.

"It's ok, the question kind of caught me off guard for a minute, but I meant every word of it." he said smiling at him and John smiled back. He hugged Randy and then looked back at him. Randy was about to ask what was wrong, but was stopped when John pressed his lips to his. He was shocked at first, but then he started kissing back.

'_**This feels just like last night. His lips are still soft.'**_

They pulled away so that they could catch their breath and was staring at each other. They looked at each other and all they could do was smile. Randy grabbed John's hand and led him to the car. Once they got in the headed in the direction to the hotel so that they wouldn't miss the bus.

Luckily they made it on time, but they still got a few cuss words from Gus saying that they should hurry up so he can go. They found some empty seats right across from Ted and Cody. They assumed that they made up and were happy again. They sat down in their seats with John next to the window and Randy was next to the aisle. He looked over at Ted and Cody and noticed that Cody had his hand in Ted's and was leaning on his shoulder.

'_**I'm glad they made up because I couldn't take any more of it, but I guess that's what friends are for.'**_

He thought smiling and then he looked over at John who was listening to some rap song on his I – pod. He just looked at him and smiled and hoped that one day him and John could be like that. He wanted to be the one that he could count on and come to for comfort, but he knew that he had to gain John's trust and he knew that it wasn't going to be easy. The bus started to take off and they headed off to Florida.

_**A/N: Remember to keep voting! Also, watch out for Vienna09, she got quite a hand on her and wont hesitate to slap ya! Lol! But thanks to her and a lot of other people I kept on writing this story! :)**_

_**So Review please and sorry about it being short, but I will make it up to you I promise! :)**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**Alright here is the next chapter! Hopefully by the next chapter I will bring John's ex into the mix, but right now I just Randy and John happy for a little bit lol….. Keep Voting! PM me if you want to**_

_**ON WITH THE FIC!**_

**Chapter 9**

***John POV***

When we arrived in Miami it was night time. The bus pulled up to the hotel that we were supposed to be staying in. I stayed up for the most part of the trip talking to Randy, but we fell asleep. After that, I woke when we were made it to the hotel, but now I really tired. I was glad that we did have to do the show until tomorrow because if we had one tonight, I would not be able to make it.

Everyone was starting to leave off the bus. I thought that Randy was up by now, but he was still sleep. I looked at him and noticed that he looks cute when he was sleeping. I didn't want to bother him, but I know that we had to get off the bus. I gently shook him and called his name. He murmured something and turned towards me. And at that I had to say that he was looking adorable and at peace. I tried to wake up again and this time, I succeeded. He opened his and sat up.

"Where are we," he asked yawning and stretching.

"We are in Miami in front of the hotel," I told him blushing.

He nodded his head and then stood up and opened the compartment above his head to get our bags. We walked off the bus and was heading towards the entrance of the hotel. When we made it to the checkout counter, the woman told us that Vince wanted us to share a room together. Now, If it were someone else rooming with me I would be scared, but since it was Randy, I was good.

We got into the elevator and headed towards our room. We made it to the door and I took out my keycard and swiped the card. We then green button lit up, I opened the door and we went inside. The room was huge! It had 2 single beds, a T.V, kitchen, bathroom, living room, 2 dressers to put our clothes in and a 2 closets on each side of our room.

'_**Reminds me of my college years'**_

We both placed our bags on our beds, mine close to the bathroom and his closet. I can tell that he was tired because he could barely keep his eyes opened.

"Do you want to go and get something to eat? He asked me while putting his clothes in the drawers.

"I am hungry, but I don't feel like going anywhere," I told him closing my drawer and going to sit on my bed.

"How bout we get some room service," he asked me. He was now done putting his stuff up so he came and sat next to me on my bed.

"Ok are you going to call or should I," I asked looking at him.

" I'll order, what would you like to eat," he asked me, grabbing the phone and put it in his lap.

" I just want a hamburger and some French fries with a coke," I told him.

He picked up the phone and was ordering our food, I went into the bathroom to take a shower. I closed the bathroom door and began to take of my clothes. I turned on the spray and let it cool off a little bit then I stepped in. As I was under the spray, I begin thinking.

'_**what would happen if Randy wanted to go further than just kissing? I mean yea I said that I wanted to go slow, but what if he got tired of waiting and wanted to find someone to have sex with?'**_

Once I was finished with my shower, I opened the door fully-dressed and looked at Randy. He was sitting on his bed probably waiting to use the shower.

'_**But he wouldn't cheat would he? My ex did that to me, I wanted to not have sex with him and he in turn went to someone else and even spent the night with his mysterious lover to.'**_

I sat down on my bed and saw Randy get to go to the bathroom and shut the door. When I heard the water running I knew he was in the shower. it would be a while before our food came, so I got out my laptop and was looking at some houses that were for sale. Don't get me wrong, I love my hometown, but there are so many memories. From the time my dad disown me to the time that I met my ex. *sighs* basically, I just wanted to leave there and forget everything that ever happened. The only one that still talks to me is my mom. My brothers and dad don't talk to me anymore because I was gay. I came out to them and my dad went crazy, my brothers were calling me names, and my mom, well she basically was cool with it. She loved my ex and the beginning, but when he started to isolate me from her and my friends, I never heard from her again. The only way that I could talk to her was through e-mails and sneaking phone calls when he wasn't around.

Then when he staring beating me, I tried to tell her about and she the worst thing that a mother could do at a time like that, she believe that I was the reason that he started to hit me and that maybe I should stop trying to make him mad and that since he wasn't giving me any attention I was acting out. I was mad and angry at her that day. I wanted her to tell me that everything was going to be alright that there was some hope, but she didn't. She just told me to do everything that he said and asked of me.

I remember the first time that I tried to leave him.

***FLASHBACK***

_I was in my room in the bed pretending to be sleep. I heard him pull up in the driveway and opened the door to our house. He came up the stairs making a lot of noise. I thought that he was going to turn on the light, but all he did was go to the bathroom._

_I opened my eyes and looked at the clock it was 3:30 in the morning. While, he was in the bathroom I grabbed my phone and text Shawn asking him if he could meet me outside around the corner. He text back and said ok. I quickly deleted the message because I knew that sometime he would look through my phone. I put the phone back on the table and closed my eyes again._

_He came out the bathroom with nothing but some boxers on and slipped into the bed. Soon as he fell asleep, he murmured, "I love you John" and was out like a light. I waited for a couple of minutes to make sure that he was really sleep. Then I got up slowly and started putting on my sweatpants and shirt. I grabbed my phone and was looking for my keys. I couldn't find them! I searched the whole room from top to bottom and then I quietly opened the door, and the door squeaked, I looked back, to see if he was woke up, but he didn't he just turned over._

_I went down the stairs to see if they were on the key rack, but they weren't I later found them in the living room on the table. I went to grabbed them, but then I saw a figure sitting on the love seat._

"_What do you think your going," he asked me still sitting there._

" _I – I was going to go outside, I got hot," I lied, backing away from him._

"_Really then why do you need your car keys for if you are just going to step outside, he stood up and walked slowly towards me, and I kept backing away from him. "Looks like you were about to leave me." he said standing in front of me._

"_N-no I was just going to step out honest, and you know how I am very forgetful and I sometimes lock the door." Trying to convince him._

"_Are you trying to leave me John?" he asked me with a hand on my shoulder. He had an expression on his face that I couldn't really recognize._

"_Are you, he asked again, this time tighten his hand on my shoulder. It was really starting to hurt, but then he grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him._

"_N-No I am not, I was going to go outside for some air honest," I told him again. _

_He was really hurting me, so I did the next thing I can think of I kicked him in the shin and he slumped over and fell to the ground. I was heading towards my keys on the table, I was almost there when he grabbed my foot and made me trip. I hit the ground hard, but I was still going for the keys._

_*With Shawn and Hunter, Regular POV*_

"_What do you think is going on? What's taking him so long?" Shawn asked Hunter._

"_I don't know Shawn, I really don't," he said looking at his husband._

_They were sitting in the car for a minute, but then the heard some screams and a crash. They both got out the car and ran towards the house and kicked the door. They saw that he had John on the ground and John was trying to get him off, but he was trying to punch his face._

_The man took the time to look at them and he smiled._

"_So, you guys came here to take him away? Came to save him?" he said laughing. He got up off of John and wiped the blood off his hands on his shirt and then grabbed John by his shirt, making him stand and pulling him towards him. He turned John around and then grabbed his chin roughly._

"_So, you want to him huh? Huh! Well come and get him! He is nothing but shit anyway!" he laughed he kissed John on the lips roughly and pushed him towards John and Hunter. Shawn grabbed and was heading towards the door._

"_Now, you listen hear you piece of shit, I will find you wherever you go and if I find you then you will be punished severely and those you love will be to." He said glaring at them._

_John stood there contemplating on what he wanted to do and he decided that he didn't want his love one to get hurt because of him. They had nothing to do with it. So he backed away for Shawn and went back towards him._

"_John, you are not going to stay here are you," Shawn asked him frowning._

_John just nodded and told them that they needed to go. They left but Hunter said that if he ever needed them that they will always be there to help and shut the door. The man pulled John into a hug and pulled away from him saying,_

"_You are never going to leave me again are you," he asked him._

_John shook his head no and they headed back upstairs and went back to sleep. He wrapped his arms around John's waist and said, "I love you and I'm sorry don't leave me." and went back to sleep._

_***FLASHBACK ENDS***_

*Back to John's POV*

After all that he still kept hitting me and beating me. Then when I left him the second time, I felt safe, but then he ended up finding me and cutting me. And for that I still have those scars. I started crying because this man had made me feel weak and useless, he made me feel dirty.

Randy came out the bathroom with just a towel around my waist, he was about to ask me did the food arrive, but then saw me crying. He came over to me and asked what was wrong. I didn't say anything, I just kept on crying. And threw my arms around his neck. He put his arms around my waist and pulled me tighter towards him. He was trying to calm me down and I did.

There was a knock at the door, I wiped my eyes and Randy went to his side and grabbed him some underwear shirt and sweatpants and went back into the bathroom. I went to the door to let the man in that had our food. He pushed the cart in the room and left out. Randy came back in the room fully clothed and pushed the cart toward the kitchen. He then put the food on the table and we sat down and ate. After we were done and full we cleaned up and left the cart there and headed towards the bed.

He went in his bed and I went in mine.

"Do, you want to talk about it, he asked me leaning on his side with his bottom half covered. I shook my head and turned towards the wall. I felt bad for not telling him, but I couldn't tell him yet, but one day I will for sure. He just sighed and said good night and turned off the light. We went to sleep.

I jumped up and was sweating. I looked at the clock and it was 3:20 in the morning. I heard lighting and thundering outside and got scared. I looked to Randy's side and saw that he was still sleep. I heard the thunder again and jumped out my bed.

I ran to his bed, pulled back the covers, and slid in there. I started whimpering, covering my head. He begins stirring and was looking around to see what the noise was and then pulled the cover from off my head.

"John, what's wrong babe," he asked me pulling me towards him. We lay down with my head on his chest and his arm around my waist.

"I had a nightmare and then got scared because of the lightening. I'm that I woke you," I said putting an arm around his waist. And snuggling in to his chest. I loved listening to his heart beat it was calming.

"Do you want to talk about it," he asked kissing me on the head.

I looked up at him and shook my head and kissed him.

"No, not right now, but I would love to stay just like this, please," I said looking him in the eye. He sighed and nodded his head and smiled at me.

"Whenever you feel like talking, I will be here to listen," he said kissing me. We kissed for a little while and then I laid my head back on his chest and tighten my arm around his waist. I fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.

'_**Soon Randy, real soon, I will open up to you. I might be falling for you.'**_

_**A/n: Thanks for the great reviews on my other stories. I appreciate it! :) also, Vienna09 you don't have to apologize, lol. It's all good :)**_

_**A/N 2: I know that I am updating slow, but this internet is acting crazy. And now since it just started to act right, so now it might go better….. I hope**_

_**A/N 3: I just wanted to say that as writers we should take the negative reviews and see it as a motivation. I know I do. And shouldn't take it to the heart. And those who say that the story sucked or that they didn't like it, I have one thing to say to you, why don't ya'll write a story if you think you can do better! **_

_**But anyways REVIEW AND VOTE! IM READY TO GET THIS BABY ROLLING LOL**_


	11. Chapter 10

_**Hi there! Well sorry I'm so late with this chapter, but I was having boy troubles lol….. Boys are annoying sometimes XD but anyway here is chapter ten!**_

_**READ NOW LOL**_

**Chapter 10**

John woke up the next morning feeling good and warm; the pillow that he was on was nice and comfy. He snuggled more in to it and felt it start to move. He opened his eyes and saw that he was in Randy's arms. He started to remember what happened last night and smiled. Randy was there to help him last night. He knew that he was wrong for not telling him about his dream, but he still felt that he would be disgusted by him. But he saw how he was understanding and didn't pressure him to tell him what happened.

Randy's arm had tightened around his waist and he sighed. John was happy and he watched him while he slept. Now, everyone that saw Randy would think that he is a mean, cocky and arrogant person, but the person that John was with right now was nothing but a patient, loving and caring man. He liked him for that. He was about to doze off, but his phone started to ring. He really didn't feel like being bothered, but he knew that it might be important. So he carefully and slowly got out of the bed and went to get his phone. When he opened it, he was shocked about what it said.

'**I'm coming for you, just you wait'**

He started to wonder about whom it was who sent this to him, but when he looked to see what the number was, it said unknown. John sat there and was pondering over who would send something like this to him. And came up with nothing because he couldn't seem to figure out who the person was.

"Are you alright," John jumped and looked over at Randy who was looking at him.

"I'm fine," he said getting up and sitting next to him on the bed.

'_**Should I tell him about the text? But then he going to think that I am crazy for worry about this, but if it continues then I am going to tell him, but for right now the best thing would be to tell Shawn and Adam about this.'**_

"Are you sure you look kind of worried about something," he said laying on his back looking at him.

"I'm fine really. Just going to go and take a quick shower." he said getting up from the bed and went to the bathroom to turn on the shower. He closed the door and started to undress. He stepped inside the water and grabbed the soap and starting rinsing his self, but that text was still on his mind.

After he got out the shower, he dried off and walked out the bathroom. He put on the clothes that he had on the bed and just sat there. Randy then got up and went to take a shower as well. John's phone started ringing and he answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Hey John, it's me Adam, look I was wondering if you and Randy would like to go to hang out with me and Chris?"_

"Sure, we would love to, what's this about?" John asked Adam , knowing that he had planned something.

"_O nothing just wanted to meet the new man in your life that's all. And since we all are on break today, I figured why not get to know him today. Chris says that he's cool, but I want to see for myself."_

"Well, ok I'm sure that he might not have a problem with and trust me, he is nice." John said smiling.

Adam laughed and said, _"Well, hurry up we are coming to your room in a few minutes."_

"Ok, see you then."

"_Alright bye."_ Adam said as he hung up the phone.

When John got off the phone, Randy stepped out the bathroom with nothing but a towel on. _**'He has the body of a God! I can't help but to stare at him'**_ he thought blushing. Randy then went to the side of his room and pulled out some clothes out of his drawer and started to put them on.

While Randy was putting on some clothes someone knocked at the door and John got up to go get it. It was Adam and Chris. They stepped in to the room and he Chris closed the door behind them. John turned around and was about to ask them something, but they looked a little distracted. His eyes followed theirs and had his eyes widen and his mouth at what he saw. He saw Randy in nothing but his pants, trying to iron his shirt a little. And the sunlight that came into the room was reflecting off of his skin making it even more beautiful.

Randy was through ironing his shirt, so he then put it on the floor and unplugged it. He felt some eyes on him so he looked up and saw John, Adam and Chris all looking at him with their mouths opened. He then looked down at himself and noticed that nothing was wrong with him.

"Hey, um is something wrong?" he asked them as he was going to put on his shirt.

John snapped out of it first, "Um, nothing, Adam and Chris wanted to know if we wanted to hang out with them today." He said still looking at him without his shirt.

John nudged Adam on his side and he did the same thing to Chris. "Yea, wanted to get to know a little better."

"Yea," was all Chris could say.

"Well, ok then just let me put my shirt on and get some other things and I will be ready." Randy said as he put his shirt on and then got his wallet, phone and keycard and put it in his pockets. Then he sat down and put on his shoes.

"He has got a nice ass body. I mean I have seen it before a million times, but right now, it's gorgeous!" Adam said whispering to John.

"O so his body looks better than mine?" Chris asked him.

"O no sweetie your body is nice and smooth, but his body is built to perfection." Adam said kissing Chris on the lips and smiling. "But I wouldn't change a thing on your body."

"Yea sure you wouldn't." he said back to them.

"So, is everybody ready?" Randy asked them.

"Yea let's go." John said.

They all left and decided that they would do a little bowling, and then come back to John's and Randy's room for some home movies and order a pizza. Chris drove to the bowling alley that was not far from the hotel. They all got out the car and headed inside. They decided that John and Adam were going to be on teams and Chris and Randy were going to be on teams. They all got their shoes and picked a spot. Adam was setting up the board, while Randy, John and Chris sat down in their chairs. Adam was first, Chris second, John third and Randy last. Adam went up to the balls and grabbed one; he then went to the line.

"Watch this, this is going to be a strike," he said smugly. He rolled the ball down the alley and it only hit two pins.

"So much for it being a strike Addy," John said to his team mate and laughed. They all laughed at him, so he just poked his lip out and sat down.

It was Chris's turn, "Watch this guys," he said and he rolled the ball down the alley and it went off to the side. They all laughed at him. He then stomped his foot and sat back down. He looked at Randy who was still laughing at him.

"You just have to bring a guy down don't ya," he asked looking at Randy who was still laughing at him. "I…. I'm…. Sorry I *hehehe* never saw that before…. You…. had…. A…. face….. and….. everything." He finished saying. Chris ended up hitting him in the arm and laughing along with him. The game got really serious and everyone was making strikes, except for Adam who managed to roll the ball and fall, but then got lucky and got a strike. Now the where tied and it was John's turn, if he got a strike then they would win the game. He was about to roll, when he heard, "You better get a strike mister," Adam said to him and then he looked back at him and said, "Don't worry about it." and he rolled the ball and got a strike. John was happy and so was Adam as he was jumping up and down shouting, "IN YOUR FACE!" to Chris and Randy who had their mouth opened so Chris just said, "He just got lucky that's all." But they all knew that luck had nothing to do with it. So ten decided that next time, he was going to be John's partner.

They then all went to the movie store and rented some movies then headed back to the hotel. They went to Randy and John's room because Adam and Chris were lazy to walk to theirs. John ordered the pizza, Randy got the drinks, and Chris and Adam sat on the couch. Randy brought the drink to Chris and Adam and sat down with them.

"So Randy, I hear you and John had a good date. Care to share?" Adam asked him, he really wanted to know what happened because John had yet to tell him.

"It was wonderful, we went out and ate and then took a walk on the beach," he told them taking a sip of his beer.

"So, did you guys kiss yet," he asked him.

"Yes, we did while we were on the beach it was magical to," he told them smiling.

"Uh huh, so what are your intentions with John? I mean I know you say that you like him and all, but I want to know are you serious or do you just want to sleep with him," Adam asked narrowing his eyes at him, he didn't want to beat around the bush, he really wanted to know if he was going to be there for his friend or was he just another one of those guys who wanted to just fuck.

"ADAM!" Chris and John exclaimed. Chris hit Adam in the arm and John sat in next to Randy on the floor. John made it just in time to hear what he asked Randy and was shocked that his friend would ask something like that.

"What," he asked them.

"That was out of line and you know it," Chris said looking at him accusingly. He knew that Adam didn't play when it came to John, but to just aske Randy something like that was not called for. He too, was worried about John and knew what happened to him, but he was happy for John for finding someone like Randy because he was a good guy.

"Look, I just want to know what his true intentions are. I just don't want to be happy so quick. I mean yea, I'm happy for you guys but I want to know, are you in for the long haul or are you just using him? It's nothing personal, I just want to know." He said to them.

"Well, John and I are together and I just want him to be happy. I want to make him laugh and smile. I enjoy being around him. I have liked him for a really long time, and then when I finally got the chance to take him out on a date, I was happy because I would be with my life-long crush. And then when I found out that something bad happened to him, I wanted to be there for him, but I knew that I had to wait a little while. I wanted to make him happy again, I wanted him to be the same John Cena that we all know and loved," he paused and then took John's hand in his, "and then he said that he would be my boyfriend, now that I am giving this opportunity, I am not going to mess it up, I want to be the one that he can count on. So no I am not using him for sex, if and when he is ready then I will forever how long it may be. So I am in it for the long haul." He said. Then he looked over at Adam and Chris.

Chris and Adam were satisfied with his answer. He knew that he was serious about what he was saying. They were shocked that he liked John for so long and didn't say anything, but then they had thought about it, John was in a relationship with that psycho at the time, so they realized the reason behind it. John on the other hand was shocked, but then later he smiled because he knew that Randy wasn't going to just use him, he wanted to be there for him and maybe even love him. He never heard anyone say that to him before and he was glad that it was him.

When the pizza arrived they decided to watch, "Max Payne" and sat around eating the pizza. They were talking through the movie and laughing at some of the scenes. When that movie went off, they watched "One Missed Call." "Man, this movie is so stupid like someone is really going to call your phone and then you die." Adam said. "You never know it could happen." John said to him. "Yea right." Chris looked at Randy and John and pressed a finger to his lips, signaling them to be quiet. They shook their heads and watched the movie, but out of the corner of their eyes, they were watching to see what he was doing. "I have to go to the bathroom, I will be right back." He said. "Hurry up or you are going to miss the movie." Adam told him.

Chris got up and went to the bathroom, he took his phone out his pocket and scrolled down until he found Adam's name. He pressed the call button and made sure that he put it as unknown. He let it ring and then opened the door to the bathrrom a little to see what was happening.

Adam heard his phone in his pocket and jumped up in the air screaming. John and Randy were laughing and asked him what was wrong. He took out his phone and saw that it said UNKNOWN CALLER. He started panicking and thought that he was going to die. Chris then chose to come out the bathroom and he was laughing.

"No one is going to kill you Addy, it was just me," he said laughing while still having the phone close to his ear. Adam dropped his phone and starting throwing pillows at him. And then when he decided that it wasn't doing any damage, he decided to tackle him and hit him. Randy and John just sat there and watch them. It was a funny site.

When they were finished, or whether Adam got tired, they decided that it was getting late and they had to get ready to go to gym and then to work to do RAW. They hated it, but it was for the fans so they couldn't disappoint them. They helped John and Randy clean up and then they walked with them to the door.

"See you tomorrow you guys," Adam said to them giving them a hug.

"Yea good night, we should do this again sometime," he said laughing still thinking about what he did.

"Yea we should," Randy said laughing.

"Yea, it was fun, but now we have to get serious for tomorrow," John said hugging them both.

"Well, we better go, can't wait to get in that nice and comfy bed," Chris said yawning.

"HA! You mister will be on the couch," Adam told him glaring at him.

"But why? It was just a joke babe," Chris said trying to reason with him.

"O no, you are not getting out of this! Couch and that's final!" he told Chris walking out the door.

Chris groaned and walked out the door to and was going to try and reason with his fiancé he didn't want to sleep on the couch tonight. John and Randy laughed and then John closed the door. They both shower and dressed in their sleepwear and were ready for bed. Randy got in his bed and turned the light off. He thought that John was going to go in his bed, but he decided to get in Randy's, he was shocked by it.

"You don't want to sleep in your bed," he asked him lying on his back.

"No, I feel comfortable sleeping with you," he said putting his head on the man's chest and wrapping a arm around him. "Do you have a problem with it?" he said looking at Randy. He felt comfortable and was sleeping better. He never had a bad dream anymore. Plus, Randy was warm and he was like a teddy bear for him.

"No I don't, I was just asking that's all." he said to John wrapping an arm around his waist and closed his eyes. He liked being in bed with John, it felt good and felt right. _**'This is how it's supposed to be' **_he thought to himself.

So then they both drifted off to sleep, awaiting the next day. But John still was still wondering about that text, for it would not leave his mind, but would not think about it for now, for now he was at peace with the person that cared for and he felt the same.

_**A/N : Sorry bout the long wait, work is killing me and plus boy trouble UGH! Anyways, the next chapter is where the action will be! :)**_

_**A/N 2: to make things easier on me, I decided to place a poll on my profile. So if you would please just go to my profile and vote it would be much appreciated thank you!**_

_**A/N 3: what Chris did to Adam, was what I did to my friend and I couldn't stop laughing at him for nothing in the world. And can you guys believe that The movie Randy was in, is now on DVD already?**_


	12. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Hello There! Got all the polls results, thanks so much! And Vienna09, I will make sure to send you the name and address lol! And also, thanks to Cenarko1986 and many others for the support of this story :)**_

_**A/N 2: I decided to change it up a bit and hope it works out. Idk I'm undecided.**_

_**Well, as always ON WITH THE FIC!**_

**Chapter 11**

John and Randy both woke up this morning with the sound of the alarm clock. They showered and dressed and headed to the gym. They met Cody, Ted, Adam and Chris there. Everyone was in their world when they were working out. They all worked out for about 2 hours and then go to the pool and do some laps. After that, they go to the room wash up, and sit around for a bit and then get ready for the show.

Adam and Chris were in their room lying around waiting for the show tonight, and were very bored.

"So Chris, do you really think that John is happy with Randy?" he asked.

"Yea he seems happy, isn't that what we always wanted," Chris said checking the time on his phone.

"I know and I'm happy for him to, but I don't want anything to happen to him," he said worryingly.

"Hey look, you know that we will always be there to help him out, but we need him to make his own decisions. I know you are worried about what happened to him, but we know that he has me, you, Shawn, Hunt, and now Randy. We will never let anything happen to him." He said grabbing his hand. He knew that he was worried about John, but sometimes he was like a mother hen to him besides Shawn.

"I know it's nothing so whatever let's take a nap before the show and John and Randy there." He said turning over and closing his eyes. Chris lay down beside him and closed his eyes.

Cody and Ted were in their room, Cody was in the shower and Ted was sitting on the bed, he had his shower already. Cody came out the bathroom, with some shorts and T-shirt on.

"Hey did you hear that Randy goes with John now," he asked him sitting beside him on the bed.

"Yea, wow, I couldn't believe it! I hope that they are happy," Ted said lying down on his back staring at the ceiling.

"Me to, but he needs to take it slow with him," Cody said lying beside him.

"So, you want to ask Randy how they got together or do you just want to leave it alone," he said looking over at him, but he could tell that he wanted to know about it by the way that he had looked at him. Cody was happy for them, but he wanted to know more about it. So they decided to take a nap before they head to the arena.

John and Randy were in their beds, John was still looking for a house and Randy was on the phone with his mom. John was barely even listening to the conversation, but was eager to know what was being said. He also wondered if Randy was going to let him meet his parents or was going to ask. To him, it felt like it was too early for something like that and would Randy want to meet his? Maybe he will ask him one day.

Randy then got off the phone with his mom and sighed. She wanted to see him as well as his dad. He really hasn't had time to see them. Not since the last time. It was a disaster.

_***FLASHBACK***_

_Randy was nervous, not only nervous but scared. He was on his way to his parent's house with his boyfriend, Jason. Jason had wanted to meet his parents and thought that it was time that he did. They were driving to their house for their usual Sunday dinner and Randy thought that it would be a good idea to tell them that he was gay and that he had a boyfriend. Nothing could go wrong right? Well you are about to see._

_They pulled up to the drive way and got out the car. His mom wanted to have it outside, instead of inside like they usually do. So they walked to the back yard and found his dad, brother and sister and their spouses sitting outside at the table talking and laughing. They walked over to them and Randy gave each of them a hug and he and Jason sat down. Everyone was engaged in conversation. Randy's mom, Taylin(Nate's wife), and Becca brought out the food(They went and helped his mom). When the food was on the table, Ellen gave Randy a hug and kiss and then sat down next to his father. They said prayer and began eating._

"_So how are you kids doing," Bob asked eating his food._

"_Well, me and Taylin were thinking about going to Hawaii for our 2 year anniversary," he said looking at his wife with a smile and then went back to his food._

"_Me and Josh are expecting!" Becca said holding her husband's hand and looking at her parents._

"_That's great! I finally get a grandchild. When did you find out?" Ellen asked her, holding her husband's hand and smiling._

"_We found out last week. So you have 8 months to wait," Becca said smiling and holding her stomach._

"_Randy, what's new with you? Is everything good with the WWE," he mom asked him. He knew he was next and decided to put it all on the table._

"_Well….. he started then he looked at Jason and knew that he had to do, " everything had been going well, its just tiring sometimes, but I have something that I need to tell you." he said looking at everyone._

"_Well what is it son," his father asked him worryingly._

"_Mom….. Dad….. I'm gay and this is my boyfriend Jason. We have been together for 5 months and I love him." He said looking at Jason and smiling. He really did love him._

"_Well, Randy as long as you are happy then I am happy. And its nice to meet you Jason," his mom said smiling. "Bob? Aren't you happy for him," she asked her husband._

_He stood up and said, "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! I DIDN'T RAISE A FAGGOT! AND I DAMN SURE WANT BE HAPPY FOR HIM!" _

"_Bob calm down, we have to except his chose and be happy for him," she said trying to calm him down, knowing how this was going to end._

"_YOU KNOW WHAT? FORGET IT MOM! EVERYTHING THAT I DO IS NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR HIM! I CAME HERE TO TELL YOU GUYS THAT I AM GAY AND I HAVE A BOYFRIEND AND THIS IS HOW HE ACT? WELL, I'M DONE!" Randy said standing up and Jason did as well. He really wasn't expecting this to happen, he thought that they would accept it, but he guessed wrong._

"_Well, then get the hell out of my house and don't come back! I don't want you around me anymore!" his father said going into the house._

"_Well FINE! I'm GONE! Sorry about this guys. Becca I'm happy for you and Wes congrats and Nate you to. Mom, I'll call you later." He said walking away with Jason and they headed home._

_***FLASHBACK ENDS* **_

Randy was sad about what happened between him and his dad, but his mom set them straight and now he is cool with it and he was glad that they were back to talking again, he missed his dad. But he was really sad when Jason died. He apologizes to his family, but he knew that they were mad with him about it and he blamed himself to. That's probably why all the wrestlers and divas were talking about him, but the only ones who really knew were Cody and Ted. They helped him get through it and were thankful to have friends like them. He remained single for a while, but then when he started noticing John, he felt happy and at peace and knew that Jason gave him his blessing.

He looked over at John on his bed and smiled he was glad to have someone like him. He didn't know of John's situation, but he hoped that he would tell. Until then he would wait. Randy got up from his bed and went over to John's and sat down. John felt his presence on his bed, and looked up from his laptop.

"Is something wrong," he asked looking at him.

"No, it's nothing," he sighed and then laid down on the bed with his legs hanging off the edge.

"Your mother alright, is she sick or something," John asked saving his stuff on his computer and shut it.

"It's fine, she just wants me to see her that's all," he told him closing his eyes.

"Well, did you guys get into a fight or something," he asked him, knowing that he shouldn't interrogate him like that, but he was starting to worry and wanted to know if it had something to do with the phone call from his mom.

"It was more of me and my dad see I came out to them and he didn't take it very well and we left it on a bad note. Then we apologize to one another, but I have a feeling that my dad hasn't let it go just yet. My mom wants to see me and my sister had her baby and wants to see me to. My brother he's neutral, he doesn't want Dad mad at him." He sighed then continued, "But I'll go see them tomorrow though."

"I'm sorry about that I know that its hard to come out to your parents, but I know that its even harder to accept it. I mean, my dad was totally against it and my mom….she was all for it, she wanted to see me happy. But then, my dad got used to it and was fine with it. But then, when they met my first boyfriend, they thought we were happy as can be, but then when stuff started happening they wanted me to leave him, but I couldn't, I loved him with all my heart." John said to him, he was looking at Randy and he moved to sit beside John on the bed. "Did you love your ex?"

"Yea, I did and when he died, I was sad and depressed." He said sadly.

"I'm sorry to hear that," John said sadly, he felt bad that he even asked him that. "How did he die?"

Randy shook his head, "No, it's alright, I got to where I am today by talking about it. I guess the reason why people thought I was crazy was because of that. I mean, it hurts to lose someone that you love, but no one really knew about it besides Ted and Cody and he died in a car accident, got hit by a drunk driver. They helped me and then I had to go to a shrink to talk about it and here I am." He said smiling.

"Well, I can for one say that I am glad that you changed otherwise we wouldn't be where we are today." He finished smiling and laying his head on his shoulder.

"Yea I am happy to," he said as he wrapped an arm around John's shoulder. They sat there enjoying the moment, but knew that they had to get to work soon. John was glad that he shared such a private moment with and felt that he needed to tell him and he would do it tonight. He hoped that it would go well.

Randy and John both showered and got dressed, they got their wallets, keys, phone and gear and headed to the arena.

The arena was packed and the fans were wild, and each Diva and Superstar were enjoying every moment of it. They might have felt tired, but they realize that they are doing it for the fans because they have their support. Everyone was ready for tonight and couldn't wait to get things started. Everyone had rehearsed and was ready to go.

Adam and Chris were getting ready for their match. Adam and Christian had a Tag-Team match against Truth and Rey Mysterio. While Chris had a match with Swagger. Chris was heading out to go to his match.

"Are you ready for your match," Adam asked him while lacing up his boots.

"Yea as I'll ever be," he said stretching a little.

"Good luck out there babe, hope you win," he said giving him a chaste kiss.

There was a knock on the door and they said "Come In", but never took their eyes off of each other.

"Am I interrupting something," the person said.

They both looked and saw that it was John and laughed. John gave both of them a hug and then sat down.

"So are you ready for your matches tonight," he asked the both of them.

"Yep, can't wait for my match, me and Christian haven't wrestled together in a while and it will be just like old times," he said smiling; know that he missed his best friend. He hasn't seen him ever since he and Chris started dating, but he was kind enough to keep in touch. Adam now knows that he goes with Kofi and was happy for them.

"Well, I know that I am ready, just wanted to get it over so I can go home," he said laughing.

John laughed and said, "I know what you mean, I have a match with Mike over the title."

"I know how much you want it and hope that you get it," Adam said looking at John.

"O please you know that I am going to have to wait to get my hands on it," he said laughing, knowing that it was true. The one that he can say about this company is that it will make you work hard for it and it sometimes ain't easy.

"Well good luck anyway, whose fighting out there now," Chris asked doing some push-ups.

"Michael Cole and Jerry Lawler," John and Addy said in unison and shaking their heads. When Chris heard that, he shook his head to because he knew that they were all thinking the same thing, the match was a waste of time. Everyone knew it was. All Cole ever did was play around and beat around the bush. And were sick of it. they all thought that he would just go back to announcing and leave wrestling to the pros, but no…. he had to do it for himself and was looking like an ass out there.

"Well we all know how its going to be, how are things with you and Randy," Chris asked him, getting up off the floor and sat next to him.

"We're doing well, he actually told me something earlier," he said looking at them both. Upon hearing that, Adam decided to sit next to him on his right.

"What did he tell you," he asked his friend.

"He told me about his parents and his ex, he said that his mom wanted to see him, but he thought that his dad wouldn't want to after he came out to them. He said that they worked everything out and left it alone, but Randy thinks that his dad still want let it go." He said to them.

"Wow, I know it must be hard, I mean my mom was fine with it, she wanted me to be happy no matter gay or straight, but she wanted me to bring a fine one home and I did just that," Adam said laughing and looking at Chris as he did.

"O I remember that day, I am still scarred by that," he said shaking his head and sighing.

"It wasn't that bad, she just got out of hand that's all," Addy said laughing at him.

"Yea, if you could call asking, 'When are you going to do it and make sure that you spank Addy on the ass,' out of control," he said looking at them and laughed. John couldn't help, but laugh to because he felt sorry for Chris that day. But they could still laugh about because it was REALLY funny.

Adam blushed and said, "Yea, she didn't have to go that far." He decided to change the subject, "What else did he tell you?" he asked John.

"Well I asked has he loved someone before and he told me that his ex was the one that he was in love with and he was sad when he died," he finished telling them. Both Chris and Adam didn't know what to say because they felt really sorry the man…. They didn't know that it had happened and felt bad about it.

"Wow, so did you tell him what happened to you," Chris asked him.

"No I couldn't, but I figured that I might as well tell him tonight then to wait around," he told them. _**'What will he think of me though? And should I tell them about the text?'**_

"Yea, you should it sounds fair, but I know that its something else wrong with you," Adam said looking at John in the eyes, he could tell that something was wrong with his best friend and he wanted to know what.

"Well, someone sent me this crazy text message, but I don't know what to do. I mean it just came out of nowhere and I don't know if I should be afraid or not," he told them.

"Well let's see it," Chris said. John took out his phone and showed him the message. Adam and Chris gasped because they wanted to know who would send something like this, and then they thought of one person.

"Have you showed Randy this," Chris asked him rereading the text.

"No I haven't, I was but then I just didn't want to get all worked up over it," he said looking at them. He knew he was wrong, but he just didn't want to get paranoid over nothing.

"Any idea who would send something like this to you," Adam asked John seriously.

"I could think of one person, and that would be Dave, but I doubt that though," John said looking at them. He knew that the man was still in prison… at least that's what he knew.

"Well, I hope that it isn't because as far as we know, the man is jail and can't harm you anymore. Now as far as this text, it's up to you to tell Randy or not," Chris said looking at him.

"Well, I will make sure to keep that in mind. I might tell him though if it gets out of hand, but you guys can't say a word about this," he said to them seriously.

"We won't," they said in unison. John bid them farewell and they all got ready for their matches.

Randy was sitting with Ted and Cody in the locker room; he had just got through with his match against Punk and was resting. He told them that he told John about what happened between him and his parents and also what happened to Jason. Both Ted and Cody knew that that was a really bad subject to their friend and never brought it up again and was shocked that he told John about it like it was nothing, but then decided that they could be happy for the man, because he knew that It probably was hard to talk about. Especially Jason. Out of all of Randy's ex's Jason was a touchy subject. I mean, the one that slept with his brother, Brandon (I decided to give him 2 brothers lol), Jason was the one that he cared about the most and was the only one who met his parents.

They were really sad for their friend because they really knew that he loved them, but when died Randy got crazy and was having mood swings left to right and once they convinced him to get some help, he got better and was the man that was before them now, the true Randy Orton.

"So, are you going to go and see your parents? You haven't saw your sister's baby yet," Cody asked him.

"I don't know…. Maybe….. I told my mom that I would try tomorrow since we are heading over to Missouri, thought it might a good time then," he said to them.

"Yea, I can't to go to our house Ted," he said looking at the man.

"It's been awhile since we actually just got some rest and relax. It's going to feel good in our home," he said smiling.

Randy knew what they meant, it would be a good time to just relax and it felt good doing it in your own home. The hotels were not so bad, they were comfortable, but nothing beats sleeping in your own house.

"I know what you mean, I know I have a lot of mail," he said sighing and wiping his face with a towel.

"Yea you mean bills and fan letters," Ted said smiling and laughing at his friend. He knew that Randy sometimes forgot to pay some bills and that he got some pretty wild and crazy fan mail.

"HEY! I paid them all and those have stopped coming thank you," he said get his clothes out and getting ready to take a shower.

"Whatever, anyways we have a match, so see you when we get back," Cody said and they left out the locker room. Randy just shook his head and headed for the shower. As he was in there, he started thinking. He wanted to ask John to come with him to meet his parents, but didn't know what he would say.

I mean sure the only one that he has brought around his family, was Jason, but felt that he could at least let them meet him. He really liked John and wanted his parents to like them also. He was happy that he could move on from Jason, but the thing was that he couldn't shake this feeling that he was having. From what he knew from Jason's parents was that he had a brother, but they never really knew where he was, all he knew was that he didn't take his brother's death quiet well.

He got out the shower, dried and got dressed. He looked at the tv in his locker room and saw that Ted and Cody won their match and was proud of them, they came along way to get where they are now. Randy hoped that he could ask John if he wanted to go to his parents house with him and hope he wouldn't say no. but he knew that Cody and Ted would like to go also because their fathers where good friends.

Ted and Cody came in the locker room with smiles on their faces and was proud of themselves, they have a spot to get the Tag-Team belt! Who wouldn't be excited.

"Did you see us out there?" Cody said with a smile on his face.

"We were incredible," Ted said getting his clothes out.

"I am proud of you guys, you did well," Randy said sitting down.

"I know! Well, Come Ted we must celebrate in the showers," Cody said dragging him towards the showers. All Randy could do was shake his head and wait for them. And he sat there wondering about how John was doing.

John was sitting in his locker room about to take a shower. He was sad that he didn't have the title, but was glad that he tried his best. He headed to the shower room and thinking.

'_**I am a little nervous about telling Randy, but I know that I have to because he told me about his past. So it would be fair to for him to tell me and me not to tell him.'**_

He stepped out the shower, dried and dressed. He was putting on his shoes when a knock came at the door.

"Come in!" he said as he got through with his shoes.

"Hey John, Vince would like to speak with you when you have time," Brayden, the assistant said.

"Sure, I'll head there now," he said standing up and the man left.

John opened the door and headed to Vince's office, on his way there, Adam had texted his phone.

_Where r u? We r going 2 head bac to the hotel wen Chris is through wit his shower_

_**I'm on my way 2 Vince's office**_

_Wats it about?_

_**I don't know, about 2 find out now**_

_K tell me about wen you are through_

_**K see you soon in front of his office now**_

John knocked on Vince door and he heard him say come in. He came in the office shook his hand and sat down.

"I saw your match out there, good job," he said

"Thanks, is there a reason you wanted to see me," John asked the man.

"Yes, there is it has come to my attention that Batista is out of jail now," Vince said to John.

John gasped, "WHAT! How can that be?"

"It seems to be that he got out on good behavior. They say that he has been doing well and let him out."

John sat there shocked and scared. _**'How….. How could they let him out? They said that he would get 10 years, now he is out? How is that even possible?'**_ he thought.

"Now John, I took the liberty and put a restraining order against him for you. I don't want you in any danger and don't want any harm to you. But rest ashore, he will not come anywhere near you. I promise," Vince said to John, looking at him. He knew that he was scared because of what happened and he, like John was shocked to when he heard the news and he was not going to let the man come back, contract or not.

John couldn't say anything, he just shook his head and left out the room. He couldn't believe that he was out now. What was he supposed to do? He knew that he had to tell everyone, but when will be a good time? And what will Randy do? Only time will tell.

He went to his locker room, got his stuff and met Adam and Chris outside and they headed back to the hotel. Adam and Chris were going to be sleeping soundly, but he was going to have nightmares about this.

_**SOMEWHERE ELSE**_

_**Dave Batista walked out of the prison in Boston and looked around ' Nothing has really changed.' He thought to himself. He spotted his ride and got in the car with the man. They drove off and were talking:**_

"_**Is everything according to plan?" he asked the man sitting next to him.**_

"_**Yes, John and Randy are both heading to Missouri now as we speak," the man said to him with his eyes on the road.**_

"_**Good, now remember, we both get who we want when this is over," Dave said to the man.**_

"_**Yes I understand and I can't wait to get my hands on Randy," he said tightening his hold on the wheel.**_

_**Dave put his hand on the man's shoulder, " Just wait, for now let them enjoy themselves," he said chuckling.**_

_**The man nodded his head and continued driving.**_

'_**Soon John just wait, I will be there soon don't you worry'**_

_A/N: Sorry bout the wait will now you know who his Ex is, but who s his partner…hmm lol. O and the reason I gave Randy another brother because I just felt like lol and if you get confused sorry and the reason why he wasn't included in the flashback was because…. Idk lol you decided where he is._

_Anyways, you know what to do! See you soon! :)_


	13. Chapter 12

_**Well, here is the next chapter! Hope you all like this story! And for those who are now tuning in, ENJOY!**_

_**~ONWARD MY FRIENDS~ :)**_

**Chapter 13**

They made it back to the hotel and went to their rooms. Adam had kept on asking him about what happened in Vince's office, but John could say anything. He was still in shock from hearing it himself. And he headed towards his room that he shared with Randy. He put his stuff on the side of his bed and lay down.

'_**What am I going to do? I can't keep this to myself and I can't lie to my friends. I am really scared right now, what am I going to do? I am going to have to tell them altogether, separate will just give me a headache.'**_

He sat up and took off his clothes and shoes; he was just in his boxers up under the cover. He sat with his back against the headboard, and waited for Randy to come into the room. As if his prayers were answered, he came in to the room.

"Great job on your match tonight," he told him putting his bag in the closet and stripping out of his clothes and put on some sweats. He came to where John was a laid down.

"Yea thanks," he said not looking at Randy.

"What's Wrong," he asked John pulling him towards him so they he laid down on the bed with his head on his chest. John sighed he felt good in the man's embrace and was never tired of it. Now he was debating on what to tell him first, his past or what happened tonight.

John sighed, "Nothing really just tired I guess." Snuggling into his chest.

"There is something wrong with you please tell me," Randy asked looking at him. John sat up on his elbow and looked over at him.

"Well I found out today that my ex is out of jail," he said sitting up and leaning on his back on the head board.

" What's his name," Randy asked him also sitting up and looking at him.

"Dave Batista," John said sighing and looking over at Randy. He saw that his eye had widened and he had the look of shock on his face.

"You went with Batista," he asked him still looking at him.

"Yea, we dated for a while, and I was in love with him, Shawn and Hunt trying to tell me that he was bad news, but I didn't listen." He said sighing.

"What happened between you and him," Randy asked pulling him towards him and wrapped an arm around him.

"Well, that's a long story," John said biting lip. He knew he had to tell him, but he was afraid of what Randy was going to think about him.

"Well, I have nothing, but time," he said kissing him on the forehead.

"Dave used to-"he started, but he heard Randy's phone go off in his pants. Randy groaned and John sighed. He untangled himself from John and went to get phone out of his pocket. He looked at the Caller ID and it was his mom. He then looked at John and mouth 'I'm sorry and began talking to his mother.

"Hello"

"_Hey son, I was wondering when you were going to come and visit." She said happily._

"Me, Ted, Cody are coming down there tomorrow," he told her sighing.

"_O that's good, I haven't seen you boys in a while. Is everything going well?" she asked him._

"Yes mom, it is and I'm bringing someone with me." he said sighing again and then groaning. He loved his mom, but sometimes she call him to much.

"_O really who?" she asked him curiously _

"You will meet him when I get down there, but right now I am really tired, and I will see everyone tomorrow. Ok mom?" he told her groaning and frowning

"_Randal Keith Orton, I am your mother and I wanted to talk to you." she said angrily._

"I know mom, but I talked to you earlier remember?" he said glaring at the wall and wishing it were her.

"_Yes I know, but I wanted to make sure that you were really coming." she said explaining herself. She knew that she was getting on his nerves, but she hasn't seen him in a while and wanted to make sure that he was coming._

"Mom I am coming and bringing someone else for you to meet tomorrow ok? I'm really tired right now and all I want to do is sleep right now." He said to her, he didn't mean to rush her, but he really wanted to get back to John.

"_Well alright, I guess I can let you go. See you tomorrow dear. Love you."_

"Love you too mom. Good night," he said hanging up the phone and sighing he walked back to John's bed and sat down next to him. He put the phone on the bed side table.

"You want your parents to meet me," John asked him.

"Of course, you are my boyfriend and I love you so I want them to meet you," he said.

"Are you sure, I mean I don't want them to think bad about me," he said worryingly.

"John, I love you and care about you nothing is going to keep me away from you. I want you to meet them. And they are not going to think badly about you. You are perfect and just for me. They want to meet the man who is making their son happy and they will. You make me happy so case closed," Randy said smiling and holding his hand.

"Thank you Randy, he said sighing, " I would love to meet your parents. I hope they like me." he said nervously.

"They will trust me, just be yourself and they will see what type of person you are," he said to him.

"I care about you to Randy and hope that one day I could say that I love you back," John said, true enough he cared for him, but would he be able to love him and would be able to look past everything that has happened to him?

"Don't worry John, you will say it when you are ready and I will wait for you." He said smiling and kissing him chastely. "Now back to what you were saying a few minutes ago."

"O I was saying that-" they both sighed and groaned as they heard a cellphone rang again and this time it was his mom. He sighed and knew that she was going to tell him about Dave getting out and what he going to do. He picked up his phone and answered it.

"**Hello**"

"_John did you hear about Dave getting out?"_

"**Yea, I heard about it today."**

"_Well are you going to give him another chance?"_

"**No mom I am not. Its over between me and him."**

"_But Johnny he was the only one who treated you right."_

"**No he didn't mom and I am not getting back with him. I have someone else now." **

"_And who would that be? You know John I really liked Dave, he was like my second son."_

"**Well, what about all those things that he did me? How is that treating a person right mom?"**

"_O please he would never do those things to you. I told you that you needed to stop acting like a child. After all those nice things that he did for you, you send him to jail. Shame on you."_

"**If he didn't go to jail, I would be dead right now. And I thank Adam for what he did for me! He put that bastard in jail and I was happy to see him off. And he never did anything nice me. All that was an act to fool you he never did-"**

"_O John stopped being so dramatic! He did right by you! You need to stop lying to me and yourself! Dave was a good man and you know that can't no one replace him. Now I am happy that you found someone else, but I much prefer Dave then anyone else."_

"**Then maybe you to should be together because like I said I am not getting back with him and that's final. I am happy with where I'm at and that's that. You are not going to change my mind."**

He hung up the phone and started crying, Randy grabbed him and hugged him. He didn't know what they were talking about, but it must have been serious for John to start crying like this. To John, he couldn't believe that his mother would actually think that he would go back with the man! And that she thought that he as lying about what happened between them. All he knew was that he was happy with Randy and wouldn't want to trade him for nothing in the world.

"Are you alright now," Randy asked him softly pulling from the embrace to wipe the tears that were coming down his face.

"Yea, I am just tired, my mom gets on my nerves sometimes," he said sniffing and cleaning his face with his hand.

"What happened, is everything all right," he asked him.

"No, not really…. Can we talk about this later? I am really tired now, " said looking at him.

"Ok, we will talk about this tomorrow, and yea we should get some sleep because we have a flight to catch tomorrow," he said laying on his back and pulling John so that he was on his chest. John turned the light off and went to sleep.

'_**Maybe it wasn't meant for me to tell him*Sighs* but I need to and now that Dave's out, I am more worried then ever! Randy is to good to me and I am glad to have him. I hope everything goes good when I meet his parents tomorrow.'**_

***SOME PLACE ELSE***

_**Dave Batista went to his old home that he used to have with John. He thought that it was sold by now, but clearly it wasn't. He thought that this would be a good place to crash tonight. He grabbed the extra key that was hidden in the bushes and unlocked the door.**_

_**He walked inside and turned on the lights, he looked around the room and saw that everything was the same as they left it. He went into the kitchen and looked in the refrigerator and saw some things that could have been there for some years. He decided that he might have to stock up since John was coming back to Boston with him real soon.**_

_**He missed John, but was very angry at him. He was mad that he left him and then he was mad at Copeland for calling the cops and that he went to jail. He would make sure that John was punished for betraying like that. He knew that he couldn't get his old job back because his lawyers said that Vince wouldn't allow it. and put a restraining order against him.**_

_**But he would make him pay, all of them! He then shut the refrigerator and went upstairs to the bedroom that he and John used to share. He looked in the room and the bed looked cleaned. He kindly asked John's mom to clean the house up for him and she did.**_

_**He called her on the phone and she answered.**_

"_**Hello"**_

_**Hi, Mrs. Cena, this is Dave thank you for fixing up the place."**_

"_**O don't think me, just do what you are supposed to do."**_

"_**O you know that I will. I plan on doing it soon."**_

"_**And when will that be! He has already found someone else! I told you that I would put in a good word for you to my son and I have done that! Then you go and get yourself locked up! What are you going to do?"**_

"_**Don't worry about it, I will take care of it in due time. For now, don't you worry about a thing."**_

"_**You better because he sounds like he is over you,"**_

"_**Like I said don't worry about it, you just keep putting in a good word to him and I will take care of the rest."**_

"_**Fine, you better,"**_

"_**In due time, Mrs. Cena."**_

"_**Bye"**_

"_**Bye"**_

_**He hung the phone up, and lay down. He could wait until he saw John again. The thought sent something down to his lower region. He couldn't wait and whoever this man was that was with him now, will soon be out of the picture, he will make sure of it.**_

_**He texted his partner and told him to check things out in Missouri, from there he will think of a plan. He drifted off to sleep thinking about having John in his arms.**_

_**A/N: Thanks for the awesome reviews, sorry that I had John's mom talking like that, but some parents are like that these days. I'm just glad my mom is not like that!**_

_**A/N 2: I am so proud of myself because I have made the Dean's List :) couldn't be more proud of myself! XD**_


	14. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Here is the next chapter! Loving the review's that everyone is sending! It makes me smile :)**_

_**ONWARD!**_

**Chapter 13**

*JOHN'S POV*

I woke up to the sound of the alarm going off; it was time for me and Randy to go to Missouri so that I can meet his parents. I was still nervous about the whole thing, but he assured me that everything would be fine and I hope it does go well because I really want them to like and I want to let them know that he makes me happy and I do the same for him. I know that we are kind of rushing it a bit, but if someone makes you happy you have no choice, but to talk about it.

Randy begin to stir and asked me what time it was, I told him that I was 9 o'clock. He surprised me by kissing me and told me good morning. I couldn't help, but smile and kiss back. At that moment, everything thing didn't matter, but then when he pulled away and headed to the bathroom, everything came back. I didn't know what to do, but I then decided that it was best to just tell everyone about it.

15 minutes later, Randy was done and out the shower and he got dressed. When I came out he was putting on his shoes and I was putting on my clothes. Randy made sure to call Ted and Cody and telling them that we were about to head to the airport and they said that they would meet us there. At one point I wanted to drive, but then later decided that planes were good right now.

We checked out the hotel and headed for the airport, upon arriving, we had a few minutes to spare so we went to the café and go something to eat. When we were done, our plane to Missouri was now boarding. We grabbed our bags and boarded the plane. We sat there for a good minute and thought we would have saw Ted and Cody right then. Randy was getting worried because neither of them arrived yet. He then tried calling Cody's phone to see where they were, but didn't have to as he saw them get on. And right behind them was Adam and Chris.

They all sat down and I made a mental note to ask them what they were doing on this flight. The plane then took off and we were on our way to Missouri.

We arrived in Missouri and got off the plane. Randy said that his brother was going to bring his car so that we can head over to his house. He also was going to drop Cody and Ted off at their place. When they got to the terminal they got their bags and waited. I asked Adam and Chris what they were doing here and they said that Randy had invited them. I was really curious as to why he would invite my friends to come here with us and decided that I would ask him that later.

Adam and Chris wanted to stay at a hotel, but Randy told him that there was enough room at his place. So when he brother Nate had arrived to the airport, we got in the car and dropped Ted and Cody off and then headed towards Randy' house.

We made it to his house and I can say that it was huge! It must have had over 7 rooms! I saw a wide yard and some cars in the front and a pool in the back. I can say that he sure knows how to pick his houses. We all got out the car and headed inside. Adam, Chris and I looked at this house in shock. It was decorated beautiful. I had red walls, with a just a tab of gold in it. On the walls were pictures of when he was younger to now. On the fireplace, it more pictures of him and some of his family.

"Well, I am going to go drop Nate off, pick any room that you want in the house. Do you want something to eat," he asked looking at us. I was a little hungry and I can tell that Adam and Chris were to. We all said yes and said that we wanted some burgers. I offered to go along with them, but Randy told me just to relax. I then asked him was I going to be in room by myself. He just shook his head and said that his room has a big R on it and just to go in there. So he and his brother left. I can tell that he brother wanted to get out here because of how he was fidgeting.

So we went upstairs and pick our rooms. And settled down for a bit. i walked down the hall way and was looking for his room. I found it and went inside. I put my hand on the wall as I was searching for the light switch and flipped it on. I looked around the room and noticed that the walls were red, had a mirror on the ceiling. Had a big screen TV, a big bed with some black silk sheets, a closet, a desk, bathroom and two bed side tables with two black lamps on each one. I had to admit, he does have some taste.

I put his and my stuff down and sat on the bed. it was really nice and comfortable. A little too nice for me I can say. I quickly got up took my shoes and clothes off and headed towards the bathroom to take a shower. After my shower, I was dress in some boxers, sweat pants and a black wife beater. I was still thinking about what happened yesterday. I know that I have to tell the guys whats going on, but the question is how? I mean, I couldn't tell them all tonight because everyone was really tired. So maybe, I will tell them tomorrow, but tonight I have to let Randy know about Dave. I just hope everything goes well.

***RANDY'S POV***

As I am driving Nate home, he really didn't have nothing to say. I mean this is the first time that I have been back in a while and I thought that he was going to have something to say to me.

"So how he everything going," I asked him trying to break the silence.

"It's fine, me and Taylin are having problems, mom is worried sick about you, dad is so busy trying to keep the business going, and Becca is taking care of her son," he told me looking out the window. I never knew that he and Taylin were having problems, I mean I knew she was a bitch and wanted everything that she could get her hands on. At first she was sweet, but later on down the years she just got bad. I really don't know why mom was worried so much, I mean I am fine obviously and there was a single thing wrong with me. I knew that my father was going to be stressed out with his car business, but I didn't know that it got that bad. I really needed to go and talk to Becca. Lately, it's been e-mails and letters. So now I hope we can talk on a good note and I can get to see my nephew.

"Well, you already know about the wrestling business, its tiring and stressful, but you got to love it," I told him, it was true being a wrestler had it perks, but sometimes you just wanted to relax and not think about and hopefully I can do it while I am down here.

"So are Cody and Ted coming to the dinner tomorrow," he asked looking in my direction. Nate really liked talking to them and was glad that they had a house down here, but not only that but he did kind of have a crush on Cody. We thought he was just curious, but come to find out he like him. I told him that if he really wanted to continue to be Cody's friend then he would let him be. And he did, not the way I would've done it, but he did.

"Yea, they are and so are Adam, Chris, and John," I told him.

"Who are they," he asked me. I kind of figured mom would have told him that I was bringing John down here to meet them, but I guess she didn't.

"Well, John is my boyfriend and mom and dad are going to meet him. Adam and Chris are lovers and are going to get married. They are John's friends," I told him. I had to stop at the red light for a moment and was tapping the steering wheel, hoping the light would hurry up and change.

"So you invited them down here, I see," he said, "You know dad is going to flip right? You know how he was when you brought Jason to meet him," he said to me. I knew what happened that time and that's all in the past now. Me and dad have made up since then and I hope we won't have to fight about it again.

"Dad is going to be just fine with it, and if he is not, then this time he will be dead to me," I told him.

"So you are going to just stop loving dad, he said then looking in to my direction with a frown on his face, "and not talk to him anymore."

"Look, if mom can be cool with it, then why can't he? I am the same person. I just chose men over women, that's it. I know he still hasn't gotten over the whole Jason fiasco, but this time it's different," I tried to explain to him, I really liked John. And I want them to like them to.

"Well, ok I guess I can respect that, so I will see you at the dinner tomorrow," he said. We pulled up at his house, he was about to get out, but he turned and looked at me and gave me a hug. I was shocked. My brother rarely hugged anyone.

"Randy, you are my brother. No matter who you go with as long as you are happy then it find with me," he told me hugging me tighter and I hugged him back and smiled. I was glad that I had someone was finally understanding where I was coming from. We held each other for a few more minutes and then let go. He got out the car and headed inside. Before he closed the door, he waved and I waved back and headed to get the guys food and head on home.

_**IN ANOTHER CAR**_

_**The man watched as Randy rode passed him. He had been watching them all ever since they came back. He knew where Randy lived and his family also. but they weren't that important to him, all he wanted was him. The man that killed his brother. He was mad when he found out what happened a blamed him for it.**_

_**And now he was going to get what he deserved. He called Batista**_

_**Hey, they just made it to Missouri**_

Good make sure that you keep an eye on them.

_**What are you going to do?**_

I will tell you as soon as possible don't you worry. Just find out everything that I need to know. I want to make sure that when we get John, that we don't make any mistakes.

_**Understood**_

Good, I am counting on you to get the info that I need

_**Alright, I will.**_

Bye

_**He hung up from the man, and drove to the hotel that he was staying at. He had a feeling that the one who goes out with John would be Randy, but he really didn't know. So he couldn't jump to conclusions just yet. For now, he was just going to get the info that he needed and passed it to Batista.**_

*JOHN'S POV*

I was sitting down in the living room watching tv with Adam and Chris. Adam wanted to watch the new series called, Mob Wives. I was really not familiar with the show, but Addy said that it was the best. While the show was on commercial, I decided to ask them the question that was bugging me.

"Hey, Addy, why are you and Chris here anyway? I thought you were going to see Mark in Texas," I said to them. They looked at each other and then back at me.

"Well, Randy invited us. We were going to go visit Mark, but Randy wanted us to come here so we can get to know him a little more," he said looking at me.

"So, he asked you to come here," I asked him with widen eyes. I couldn't believe it actually.

"Trust me, we were just as shocked as you are," Chris said.

"Well, have you told him about Dave," he asked me

I shook my head and said, "No, I mean I was going to, but then our moms starting calling and then we went to sleep."

"What did your mom want," Addy asked me, he knew how my mom was and was really concerned for me. He knew that through that the whole Dave thing that she really wasn't the supportive.

"Well, its complicated and I would like to tell everyone at once, instead of separate," I told them. I hoped that they understand because I really need to tell Randy about Dave first.

"Well, ok when you are ready to tell us we will listen," Addy said and Chris shook his head in agreement.

We heard the door open and Randy called out to us and we told him that we were in the living room. He came and greeted us and then gave us our food and drinks. We sat around the TV and watch the new Twilight movie and talked. We were arguing about who was better Jacob or Edward and then we started talking about how come Jacob had to imprint on Reneesme, it was plain wrong. Adam said he should've just imprinted on Edward because Bella was getting on his nerves and I could've agreed. After, the movie, we cleaned up and got ready for bed.

Randy and I were in his bed. I was on his chest with one arm around his stomach and he had an arm around my waist. I decided that it was a good time to tell him about it.

"Randy, you remember when we were talking about my past," I asked him looking in his eyes.

"Yea, do you want to continue," He asked me.

"Yea, I do. Just don't hate me after this," I said nervously.

"Trust me I want, you can start whenever you are ready," he said to me tightening his hold on me and kissed my forehead.

I took a deep breath and began.

"Well, you already know I was with Dave and we met while we were wrestling. He was a nice and sweet man. I had like a major crush on him and wanted to ask him out. But he asked me out first and I was excited. So we went out on dates and had fun together. Then he wanted to meet my parents. They loved him….. well my mom more than my dad, but he got around to just tolerate him. So as the days turned into months, he asked me to move in with him. So we decided to look and find a place in Boston because I wanted to be closer to my parents. We moved in a everything was great. But then that's when everything started to change. After Dave kept on losing his matches he got angry, that he started drinking and not coming out like he used to

One night when Shawn and Hunter wanted to go clubbing, and I asked him did he want to go. He told me no and I went to hang out with the guys. When I got back, it was a little after midnight. I came into the room and saw that he was sitting on the edge of the bed with a bottle of vodka in his hands. He asked me how come I was out so late and I told him that I was with the guys. He then asked me did I cheat on him and I told him that I loved him and would never cheat on him with anyone, but he didn't believe. Then he asked if I was having a threesome with Shawn and Hunter. Then he told me that he didn't like that I was spending all of my time with them. I told him that I asked if he wanted to go and he said no and that he can't tell me who I can and cannot hang out with. And he hit me.

I was shocked when he did it to and he promised to never hit me again, I laughed bitterly and Randy kissed my forehead, "but he didn't it got worse. He didn't want me to spend time with my friends or go around my family. He wanted me all to himself. So I tried to leave him, but he caught me. He said that if I left that he was going to hurt the one that I loved, so I stayed with him. Then that's with the hits turned into kicks and punches. Then he…., I had tears coming to my eyes and Randy held me tighter, he raped me and told me that no one was going to want me and the only one who loved me was him and nobody else. And that I was an easy fuck and that the only thing that I was good for was sucking dick and laying on my back.

I let out some more tears and then said, "So then I got away from him and I went to an hotel. I told my mom about what he was doing and all she said was that I needed to stop provoking him and grow up. I was really shocked that my mom would say something like that to me. Then I got away and went to an hotel. I told Shawn and Hunter and they told me that they were going to send Adam to come and get me. I heard a knock at the door and I thought that I was him, but it was actually Dave. he beat me then stripped me naked. He handcuffed me to the bed and was cutting me. I was asking him to stopped but continued and then stripped out his clothes and kept cutting and then was about to rape me. But Adam came through the door with Shawn Hunt and Chris and got him off of me and that's when Adam called the police and he was arrested. And he got 25 years to life. I was scared when I went that court to testify, but it was all worth it in the end because I was free of him." I said finishing my story and sniffing a little.

"John…. I never knew that you went through all that and I'm so happy that you pulled through. Dave was nothing, but a monster and don't listen to a word that he says about you because you are a good person. He was wrong for how he treated you and your mother was wrong for what she said. You were seeking out for her help and all she could say was that you needed to do as he told you to. He better be lucky that he is locked up of else I would kick his ass for what he did," Randy said. I know that he was angry and what happened to me, but should I tell him that he is out? It's now or never.

"He's already out," I told him.

"How is already out so quickly." He asked me

"Vince told me that he got out on good behavior," I told him sighing, I still couldn't believe that myself because there was nothing good about Dave.

"Vince told you? When," he asked me curiously.

"Well, after my match he wanted to see me and told me about it. He said that he wasn't going to let him wrestle again contract or no contract. And he got a restraining order on him to," I said to him.

"Why didn't you tell me that same day? Have you told Adam and Chris," he asked me worriedly.

"I was about to tell you everything, but with your mom calling and my calling, I just left it alone. I was going to tell them, but just wanted to tell you guys all together. Are you mad at me," I asked him sadly, I didn't want him to be mad at me for anything.

"No, I am not mad and I understand you for wanting to tell me now and now we have to tell the others so that they can help out to. Is there anything else," he asked me looking at me in the eyes.

"Well, I got this strange text and showed it to Adam and Chris," I told him. I reached over him and got my phone and showed it to him and he read it. He was shocked.

"Do you think it could be him," he asked me

"I don't know yet and I don't want to start to jump to conclusions just yet," I told him truthfully. I really didn't know if it was him or not and I didn't want to start pointing fingers just yet. We laid there in silence and then Randy's phone went off. He grabbed his phone and opened it up. It was a text. He gasped and his eyes widen. I got scared and pulled his arm were I was and looked at it to and was shocked at what it read:

**Your time is coming soon Orton, Just you wait**

_**A/N: Going to stop right there lol…. But the next chapter will be when they go visit Randy's parents. And who could this man be that wants Randy so bad?**_

_**Well, until next time! and thanks to all those who have reviewed and if you have any ideas please share them and I will take them into consideration :)**_


	15. Chapter 14

_**A/N: I love the reviews from the last chapter and I'm also glad that John told Randy about Dave. I was going to do the whole Flashback thing, but got hungry and just did it like that :)**_

_**A/N 2: I am also going to try and update a little quicker, but can't make no promises. XD I love to make people wait and I also love to make sure that it is right so that might take longer lol.**_

**Chapter 14**

*JOHN'S POV*

I was the first one to wake up before Randy, I looked up at him while he was still asleep and noticed that he was at peace. But I really couldn't get last night out of my mind, I mean first I tell him about my past, then the text and now all of sudden he gets one to. What the hell is going on? I mean, I was finally started to have things be a little normal now this. And to make matters worse, Dave's out of prison!

I slowly got out of bed and took a shower, I figured I might as well make us some breakfast. Then I thought about Adam and Chris, I still didn't tell about what Vince wanted maybe I could tell them later on today, but for right now I am going to focus on meeting Randy's parents today.

After I showered and dressed, I headed downstairs, and went towards the kitchen. I really didn't know my way around the kitchen, but I was determined to find things by myself. I got all the skillets that I would need, found some pancake mix, and went into the refrigerator for some eggs. I started mixing the batter for the pancakes and cracking the egg shells of the eggs and stirred in to a bowl. I put some butter in each skillet and went to work.

I heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen. I looked to see who it was and it was Adam. I figured that he would be up because we are both morning persons and plus Adam likes to get his coffee in the morning and boy does he uses a lot of sugar. I told him he remind me of that guy from Criminal Minds named Reid. And then he said that if he was Reid then Chris was Morgan. I shook my head at that and left it alone. He came into the kitchen and started a pot and then sat down.

"Good Morning John."

"Morin' Addy, did you guys sleep well?" I asked him pulling some pancakes out and pulling them on a plate and put some more batter in to make another batch.

"Yea, we did actually, did you?" he asked John really hoping that he wasn't having anymore nightmares, I mean, he said that he wasn't and thought that it was because of Randy, but you never know when they came up on ya.

"Yea, I did, and I told Randy about my past and the text," I told him taking the eggs out and putting them on a plate and sat in on the counter.

"What did he say?"

"Well, he told me that he was sorry that that had happened to me and that he loves me and then I told him that maybe I had deserved what happened to me, but he told me that I didn't and that I shouldn't have been treated like that. And with the text, he asked me if I knew who it was from, I told him that I have a hunch, but I didn't want to jump to conclusions." I finished saying as I took the pancakes out and placed them on a plate.

"Well, I'm glad that you finally told now its not a secret anymore,"

I just nodded my head, but I knew that I had to tell him about Dave being out and the text from last night, but how am I going to tell them though? I asked Addy to help me set up the table and put the food on there. After, he was through making the coffee and placed them on the table, we decided to go and wake up Chris and Randy.

I went to me and Randy's room…. well Randy's room because I don't live here, I opened the door and walked in. I went to the side that he was sleeping on and looked at his face and he looked so cute. I really didn't want to wake him up, but I figured that he might be hungry. I sat down next to him and shook him. He mumbled something and then turned around and grabbed my pillow and put his face in it. I smiled because he looked so cute and innocent right now, but I knew not to tell him that to his face. So I just shook him again, and he mumbled, "Love you John" and pulled the pillow even closer to his face. I was shocked that he was even dreaming about me! Wow, he is really something.

"Randy, its time to get up now," I said to him softly.

He stirred a little, but still had his eyes closed.

"Randy, come on I cooked you some breakfast," I said a little louder, but got nothing.

So I got into the bed and turned him around so that his back was to the bed and I straddled his hips and put my hands on each sides of his face on the pillow. I leaned down and gave him a kiss. For a minute, he didn't do anything but moan. Then when I put a little tongue it, I felt him wrap his arms around me and kiss back. I was smiling into the kiss and felt a shiver go up my spine and couldn't believe that he was the only one who made me feel like this.

I pulled back from the kiss and watched as he opened his eyes. I loved looking into those blue eyes of his. And then he smiles.

"Good Morning Randy," I say to him.

"Good Morning, what time is it," he asked me as he arms tightened around me.

"Well, its 10:30 right now, I was waking up so that you can eat the breakfast that I made."

"You cooked breakfast?"

"Yea, I figured that you know last night kind of hit us pretty hard and I wanted to make you a good hearty breakfast…. Well all of us some breakfast."

"Where is Adam and Chris?"

"Adam went in to their room so that he can wake him up and I did the same for you."

Well, since I got a good wake up call, I guess I'll get up now," he said smiling.

"Ok," I said as I was about to get off of him, but he pulled me back and gave me one more kiss. We were really into it, until we heard a scream. We looked at each other and made a dash to the door and stood in the hallway. All we saw was Adam leaving out the room smiling. He saw us and said sweetly, "Good Morning Randy," and went down the steps. I looked and Randy and he looked at me with a face that said, 'I don't have a clue so don't ask me.' I sighed and went downstairs to see what was wrong and he went to go take a shower.

When I arrived, Adam was sitting at the table drinking his coffee.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"Nope." He said drinking his coffee.

I sighed, '_**Might as well ask Chris what's going on and tell them about what happened last night.'**_

I took a sip of my coffee and chatted with Adam, Randy and Chris both walked down the steps dressed and came to the table and sat down. Randy was across from me and Chris was across from Adam. Chris was glaring at Adam and he wasn't paying him any mind. I looked and Randy and the only thing that he did was shrug and got some Pancakes and eggs and put it on his plate.

"Anyone wants to tell us what the screaming was about?" I asked them cutting my pancake.

"Well, _Adam_ poured a big ass bucket of _cold_ water on me this morning to try and wake me up." Chris said still glaring at him.

"If you would've gotten up like I asked you, then you wouldn't have gotten wet." Adam said drinking his coffee.

"You didn't need a bucket of water to do that!" Chris said.

"Well, _dear_ I asked you nicely and you didn't do it. John got Randy up, but it takes you SO long just to get up." Adam said sitting back in his chair looking at him.

"That's because _John_ didn't need to use water, _honey_" Chris said mocking him.

They continued to argue back and forth about how its not nice to wake people up like that.

_**If this is how they act now, how will they act when they are married?**_

I decided then that it was time to change the subject, I loved them and all but they can argue for days.

"So Ran, what time are we leaving to go to your parents house," I asked him, not really paying attention to them anymore. But at least they stopped arguing though. I sighed, they are really hopeless sometimes.

"They want us to come around 5, so we can find something to do until then." He said getting up from the table and grabbing everyone's plate to put in the sink so that he can wash them. I get up as well and helped him out. Chris and Adam went to their room.

"Do they need us to bring anything," I asked him drying the plates and putting them in the cabinets.

"They just want some sodas and that's it, mom got everything else though." He said and I nodded we were through with the dishes. So we decided to go into the living room to watch some tv.

There wasn't anything on, so we just decided to watch Max Payne instead.

"Are you going to tell them about last night?"

"I am, because I can't keep secrets away from them that long."

"When are you going to do it?"

"Hopefully tonight, since I couldn't at breakfast." I rolled my eyes when I said that.

"What are we going to do Ran? I mean, how would you respond to some like this?"

"To be honest, I have no idea. But then I again I don't want to jump to conclusions just yet. We need to focus on when you meet my parents for right now."

"Your right, let's just put it off for right now."

I patted my phone and realized that Adam and Chris were up there for a good minute. So I told Ran that I was going to check up on them. I walked up the stairs and heading down to their room. I stood in front of the door and was about to knocked, but then heard Adam say, "Chris…. Harder… Deeper! And that's when I just backed up slowly and headed back down to Randy.

"Are they alright?" he asked me

" Yep, they are making up as we speak," I told them shaking my head and all he could do was shake his to because he knew what I meant. Then we heard some hard pounding upstairs and looked at each other and laugh.

"I hope they change the sheets" Randy said sighing.

" Yea, me to," I said laughing and we went back to watching the T.V trying to drown out the noises that Chris and Adam was making.

**WITH BASTISTA**

**I was still in Boston; I had lots of things that I needed to do down here before my beloved came home. I couldn't wait to get my hands on the built body of his. I remembered the first time that we fucked. Oooh he was a sweet little virgin and had a nice soft ass! When I pounded in him, I loved how his walls got tight around my dick. I couldn't wait to have that back.**

**But now, he decides that he wants to move on from the best thing that he ever had. Stupid! And when I find out who this person is, he is going to answer to me! And I am going to take out some people to get my point across. One by one they will suffer.**

**My phone goes off and its John's mother. **

"_**Have you gotten him yet."**_

"**No, I haven't but I do know that they have arrived in Missouri right now."**

"_**What are you going to do about it then! Are you going to just sit on your ass and wait for him to show up!"**_

"**No, as we speak, I have someone that is following their every move. So don't you worry about a thing."**

"_**O I won't because you better deliver! Because not only did I set up with him, but I can sure as hell make sure that he doesn't come to you."**_

"**And how do you suppose you are going to do that, when he isn't even listen to you now? He is no longer under your spell old woman."**

"_**Old woman, OLD WOMAN**_**, **_**well this**__**old woman**__**holds ALL the keys to making John come back to you. Don't forget that even though I helped you get out of jail, I can just as easily put you back dear."**_

**I laughed, "That may be true, but don't forget I can end your life just as easy. You are no threat to me! Now threaten me again, and I will make sure that everyone in this fucking town knew what type of woman you truly are! Now do your damn job and let me do mine! If you screw me over then you are dead!" I yelled and hung the phone up before she could answer.**

**I will make sure that I will kill that bitch when this is over! How dear she threatens to put me back in jail! Spineless bitch! I just shook my head and put her to the back of my mind. All I want is John and John only everyone else is just an obstacle in my way!**

**My phone ranged again, I looked at it and thought it was her again but it was my spy.**

"**Where are they now?"**

"_**They are just now heading out the house, and going somewhere."**_

"**Do you know where?"**

"_**I think they said something about going to his parents' house."**_

"**Good, keep following them then."**

"_**Will do."**_

**We hung up from each other and I sat there I thought of how I was going to make some people feel my rage. But first, I need to get off. I guess a prostitute wouldn't hurt.**

_**Soon John I will have you here and I will never let you escape me this time.**_

*JOHN'S POV AGAIN*

We left the house at about at 5 o'clock and headed to the store to get the sodas that we were supposed to bring. When we got them, we headed towards his parents' house. On the way there, I was beyond nervous. I played all of these different scenarios in my head, some ended well and some ended bad.

Randy must have felt my nervousness because he grabbed my hand and squeezed it to give me some comfort and then smiled at me. I was ok a little, but knowing him, it was going to get better.

We made it to their house, Adam and Chris got out the car, Randy was about to get out, but he looked at me.

"John, it's going to be alright. They are going to like you, I promise," he said to me. He got out of the car, walked to my side and opened my door. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out and we walked towards the front door. As we were standing there, he said, "If you feel like you want to go or get uncomfortable, just let me know and we will leave ok?" I just nodded my headed. And he opened the door.

"Mom! Dad! We're here!"

"Come to the kitchen sweetheart!" his mother shouted. We headed towards the kitchen and a middle aged woman who look similar to Randy. He had her eyes, those eyes that I loved so much.

_**It figures I would be in love with his eyes and not him. *sighs* maybe I can feel for him one day.**_

Randy walked over and hugged his mom, she kissed him on the cheek.

"How have you been sweetie?"

"Mom, you call me almost every day." He said sighing.

"I know, but I never hear from you anymore! A mother can't worry about her child?" she said frowning.

"Yes, but said mother doesn't have to call all the time," he said smiling.

"Well, then I will just bother your father then," she said turning around and got back to cooking.

"You do that enough," said a deeper voice, we all turned around a saw a man, that was Randy's dad and I must say he is a splitting image!

"How dear you! well then I will just divorce you and take all of your money then," she said laughing.

"Go ahead and try, you took that already woman," he said to her as he went in the fridge and got him a beer.

"Ok, enough you two, I have someone that I want you all to meet," Randy started out, he grabbed me and pulled me closer to him, " This is John, John this is my mom, Elaine and my father Bob, and over there is John's friends Adam and Chris."

"Its nice to meet you," I said shaking their hands and Adam and Chris did the same.

"Well, I must say Randal, he is a real looker, maybe I should marry him instead," Elaine said smiling, I did to as I knew that she was joking.

"Please, you are going to talk him to death! Don't do it son, she got a mouth on her and I ain't talking bout in a good way either," Bob said and at that we all had to laugh.

_**This might not be so bad!**_

We all decided to go into the living room and watch T.V, Elaine had told us that Randy's sister and brother were on their way. So we all sat around and waited for them to come.

"So John, who made the first move, you or my son," Elaine asked me.

"He did, he asked me out on a date and the rest is history," I said smiling.

"Oh? So you take them on dates now? Randal I thought you said that you were never going to do that ever since-,"

"Mom, both Jason and John are special to me. Beside I rather not talk about the others at the moment," he said frowning. I knew that talking about Jason was a hard issue for him to talk about.

"Well, John do you love him," she asked me, to be honest I really didn't know how to answer that and lucky I didn't have to as we heard two new people and their spouses come into the room.

Randy told me that the girl was Becca and the man we had met when we got hear was Nate. We shook hands and said that we were nice to meet eachother. They both introduced their spouses and everyone continued talking. I felt some eyes on me and looked down and saw a little girl with blue eyes and black hair that was in some pig tails. She looked at me curiously. Everyone had stopped talking and was looking at us.

"Hi, there what's your name?"

"I'm Angel." She said to me.

"Well, I'm John nice to meet you," I said smiling, showing off my dimples, what shocked not only me, but everyone else was when Angel climbed into my lap and gave me a hug and kiss. I couldn't do anything for a minute but I hugged her back.

"I like you, you have a pretty smile," she said to me and I couldn't help, but smile again.

"She has never gone to anyone like that before," Becca said looking at her husband.

"I agree, that's the first time that she has gone up to someone else that wasn't family," he said taking her hand in hers and smiled at her while still looking at us.

"Well, I guess now that he is a part of the family," Bob said looking at them and holding his wife's hand.

"Sure is, sweetheart sure is," Elaine said kissing her husband on the cheek.

We then went outside, ate, and then talked some more. I got asked some more questions, which I was eager to answer, but the one that I couldn't answer was if I was in love with Randy or not. I mean, sure I care about him, but will I be able to love him? I hope he doesn't leave me if I can't say it. Maybe I can show him; yea that's what I'll do.

An hour or so later, we left the Orton household and headed back to Randy's place. On the way to his home, I asked him why didn't Cody and Ted show up and he told me that they were 'Making in up to each other' and on that note, I didn't ask anymore. We made it to the house and walked to our rooms. Randy stripped off his clothes and said that he was going to take a shower. When he closed the door and I heard the shower running, I walked to Adam and Chris's room and knocked on the door. Adam answered.

"Yea, John what is it?"

"I want Randy to make love to me and wanted to know if it's a bad idea?"

"No, it's not, why do you want to do this?"

"Because I want him to, and I want him to know that I care about him."

"He probably already knows that John."

"I know, but I want to show him, do you have some condoms and some lube?"

"Sure, he went and got them and came back, "Here you go, go make him happy." I smiled and walked back in the room. He was already out the bathroom and out on some sweats. I told him that I was going to take a shower and he said that he was going downstairs to get something to drink and to lock up. So I headed to the bathroom and got in the shower.

_**I hope he like this **_

I stepped out the bathroom with nothing but my towel on, I was nervous this was the first time in a long time that I have had sex with someone else. I hope I know what I am doing and that he goes slow. I saw that he wasn't back yet, so I got the candles that I found in the bathroom and lit them up and spread them around the room to set the mood. I turned the light off and it was lit with the light from the candles.

I lay out on the bed and placed the lube and condoms in front of me, I hope this works.

He walked back in the room and saw the candles lit and then saw how I was looking in the bed.

"John?"

I got up and walked towards him, still in my towel.

"I want you to make love to me Randy," I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck and then kissed him. He placed his arms around my waist and guided me to the bed. I was lying down on my back and was looking up at him after we stopped for some air.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked me panting.

"Yes, more than anything," I said looking into his eyes as he looked into mine.

He went back to kissing me and we made love 3 times that night and I must say that it was good….. No perfect. And I never have felt a deeper connection with anyone before.

_**Thank you Randy I feel whole again, I love you**_

_**Annnnnnnnnd that's it! Lol…. Sorry that I couldn't make a good love scene for ya, but hey I will try next time! just need some help with it :)**_

_**Sorry about the long update again, but hey I will try harder next time!**_


	16. Chapter 15

_**A/N: I feel good about the reviews that I got from the last chapter lol. And someone told me that they had wanted more details about the sex scene, well I will try to write more, but on that day I had to do something and needed to go to bed early. :) Hope you understand!**_

_**A/N 2: I know that I am going a little bit slow with the updating and stuff but believe me, I am trying, but sometimes the ideas don't come like they used to XDD**_

_**Anyways, ENJOY!**_

**Chapter 15**

*JOHN'S POV*

I woke up the next morning feeling pretty good! I thought of everything that happened yesterday, from me meeting Randy's family, to us making love for the first time. It felt amazing and I was so glad that he took his time with me, he didn't rush me or pressure me. As I laid there on his chest, I placed I soft kiss on his heart and a little thank you and tried not to wake him up. I kept looking at him and was happy to be with this man.

Everyone thought that he was mean, arrogant, and conceited, but as I lay here in this bed with him, I see someone who is gentle, sweet and kind. And I love him for that. I laughed softly to myself. Now only if I can tell him that to his face.

I picked up my phone from the bed side table to look to see what time it was. I opened my phone and noticed that I had a miss call from Shawn and a Text from an unknown number. I recognized from the last time this person sent the text. I opened it and it said:

**Soon, everyone that you love will suffer**

I wanted to make sure that I got the understanding, so I read it again and thinking that it was going to go away, but it didn't. It was still there. I wonder what I should do. This always happens to me for no reason at all now what should I do? I know that I still have to tell Chris and Adam and I am going to right now.

I looked over at Randy and he begins to stir and then woke up fully, I look at him and he frowns as he saw the expression on my face.

"What happened? Are you ok?" he asked me sitting up. I knew that I had to tell him about this because I told him everything so far.

"I…I got another text," I said and showed him the message. He frowned and then was confused.

_**Who would write something like this and what does it mean? Is someone after him? What is going on? **_Randy thought to himself. He quickly got out of bed and got some clothes out and was heading towards the shower.

"What are you going to do?"

"I am going to take a quick shower and get ready to leave so we can head towards the next arena."

"What are we going to do about the text?" I asked him worryingly.

"Let's not think about that right now, right now you have to tell Adam and Chris about what's going on. Because I have a feeling that if this is who we think this is, and then we are going to need help." He said before he went in to the bathroom to shower.

I knew that he was right about it, and I felt that this was another way for me to not be happy, but everyone has that feeling. I sighed when we arrive to the arena in California, I am going to make sure to tell not only Adam and Chris, but Shawn and Hunt as well. Randy came out fully clothed and started packing our things and I headed for the shower. I looked at Randy one last time and knew that this was affecting him as well and I didn't want it to, but I knew that I wish that whoever was doing this will stop. I went in the shower, came out, and we all left for the arena.

***SOME WHERE ELSE***

**Dave sat there in the car and knew what was going to happen, he sent John the text and knew that John was squirming and that's exactly what he wanted him to do. He wanted John to feel vulnerable and he knew just how to do. Now all he needed to do was carry out his plan.**

**A car pulled up beside him and rolled down the window.**

"**You know what to do?" he asked the man, not looking at him, but straight ahead.**

"**Yea, it will be done while they are doing with their matches. Nobody will suspect a thing, " He said to him. Dave could tell by the way that he was talking that he was glad that he was doing this, but he really didn't get what he wanted with Orton though. All he could think of was when he first met the man.**

_***FLASHBACK***_

_**Dave was sitting in his cell lying down; still mad at what happened to him. He couldn't believe that he was here of all places. Jail was not a place that he liked. He had to fight to get some respect here and sure as hell got it. **_

_**Everyone was scared of him and some still tried to go against, but he still came out on top.**_

_**He was sitting there thinking when the guard came and opened his cell.**_

"_**Up Batista, you got a visitor" he said frowning. Dave was curious as who would visit him at a time like this. The guard took him to the meeting area(A/N: Don't know what it is called, but you have an idea) and sat him down in front of someone that he was not too familiar with.**_

"_**Are you Batista?" the man asked him.**_

"_**Yea, who wants to know?" he asked him frowning.**_

"_**I am a person who wants revenge just like you do"**_

"_**What makes you think that I want revenge? For all you know, I could've just let it go."**_

"_**O come on, you are in jail because your ex's friend put you here. I know that you are mad, angry even by it-"**_

"_**So what if I am what does that have to do with you?" he said interrupting the man.**_

"_**Well, I can be of service to you. I help you and you help me." the man said looking him right in the eyes.**_

"_**What's the catch?" he asked curiously, he really thought about this.**_

"_**There's none, you get John and I get to have a go at Orton." He said to him.**_

"_**What the hell does Orton have to do with this?" he asked him.**_

"_**Don't worry about that, just know that you can get what you want and I can get what I want. And we will both be satisfied in the end."**_

"_**Alright, you got yourself and deal."**_

"_**Alright I will see you when you get out." The man said and he got up and left. And Dave went back to his cell. He couldn't wait to get this started and he knew that the other man better not betray him.**_

_***FLASHBACK ENDS***_

**All Dave heard was the sound of the car pulling off and then he sent another message to John's phone. He smiled at what he sent and couldn't wait for the action to begin.**

*RANDY'S POV*

We arrived to California and got settled in the hotel. The text was still on my mind, but I didn't want to think about that right now. I wanted to make John forget about everything that has happened. So after their matches tomorrow they were going to go to a nice restaurant and forget about things for a while and he was going to make him smile and not frown.

"Hey John, would you like to go out to eat," I asked him. He looked at me for a moment and then said,

"Sure ok,"

I knew that he was stressed and he just wanted to help him forget about things. John went in the bathroom to shower then got dressed and was ready to go. I went next and was done so we decided to go the restaurant not too far from the hotel. It was a pizza parlor, it wasn't what I expected, but John wanted to go there so I went because he wanted to. We went in and found a booth with a window. It wasn't crowded and people decided to give us some space and didn't ask for any autographs which were really good.

The waitress came and ask us what we wanted and we got a meat lover's, with some hot wings on the side, and 2 cokes to drink. We sat there and waited for our order, it was silent and I didn't know how to start the conversation.

"Are you ok," he asked me with a worried look on his face. I really should ask him that not the other way around.

"Yea, are you," I asked him.

"Yea, just thinking that's all. I don't know what to do about this," he said sighing.

"Hey, don't worry about this for right now, for all you know this could be a joke or something," I told him.

"So, you are saying that if something were to happen to one of you not to worry," he asked me frowning.

"No, I'm not saying that, I'm not say that you shouldn't worry about it. I'm just saying just don't let it get to you because you are giving he or she exactly what they want. And you don't want that," I told him and grabbed his hand letting him know that I mean what I was saying. Then I leaned over to him and kissed him. He kissed back and I was happy. I sat back down when the food came.

"I know I shouldn't let this get to me Ran, but I just can't help it. I'm just so worried about this, but I know that I need to tell Chris, Adam, Shawn and Hunt about what's going on," he said as he took a slice of pizza.

"Yea, you should, they should know about what's going on," I told him taking a wing and taking a sip of my coke.

"I know, I know I will try tomorrow. They might be resting and 'christening their hotel room'," he said rolling his eyes and taking a sip of his drink.

"They actually do that," I said laughing almost choking on my drink.

"That's not funny, its nasty! Then what worse was that their rooms were right next to mine! I couldn't get any type of sleep because of them," he said sighing and then leaned back in his chair.

"Well, you should have gotten another room," I said laughing. He sighed again and we were laughing throughout the whole night. We got some ice cream from Dairy Queen and headed back to the hotel, so we can get some rest for the show tomorrow.

*NORMAL POV*

John and Randy woke up at 9 and had to be at the arena until 11 to discuss and practice. John was really happy that he got a chance to see Shawn and Hunt again after their trip. They showered, got dressed and headed to the arena.

Everyone was sitting around waiting for Vince to give us our scripts and to rehearse. When he came in and talked about what everyone was going to be doing tonight, told everyone about breakfast being served in the Catering area.

They sat at a table with Adam, Chris, Shawn and Hunt. Shawn and Hunt weren't really used to sitting with Randy, but they knew that they were going to have to deal with it for John's sake. They knew that if he was really serious, they would have to at least stay on his good side. Randy had a feeling that the only ones that like him were Chris and Adam. Shawn and Hunt, he could tell they were still having problems with It, but he wasn't going to make them like him.

They kept talking until John spoke up.

"Guys, I have something to tell you," John started out saying, "It's about Dave."

"What about him," Adam asked him and the others, minus Randy were looking at him with a surprised expression.

"I think that we should continue this somewhere else. How about after our matches we go to me and Shawn's room and finish this," Hunter said, he knew that this was important and he didn't want anyone else finding out about this.

"Ok, sure let's do that," John said.

They all got up from the table and went back to the hotel; Adam, Chris, Shawn and Hunter were all wondering what John was going to tell them about Dave. They all went to their rooms and took a nap. They were ready for tonight.

They came to the arena and was happy about tonight's show, because Shawn and Hunter made their appearance and everyone was really excited for Hunter Vs Mark(The Undertaker) on Pay-per-view and they were glad to see how they were putting on a good show for the fans.

**OUTSIDE IN THE PARKING LOT**

**The man was standing beside their car and looking around to see if anyone was around. When he looked for a second time, he took the hanger and unlocked the door. When he got inside, he sat down in the seat and cut the brakes off of the car.**

**When he was satisfied, he got up and quickly went back to his car and called Dave.**

_Is it done?_

**Yes, its done, they are going to have an unfortunate accident**

_Good can't wait to see the News later on tonight, Dave said laughing._

**I told you that I knew what I was doing**

_O I never doubted you meet me in my hotel room and I will personally thank you_

**What about John?**

_I will get to him later; right now I need you so hurry up and get back. Come to my room._

**See you soon**

**He hung up from Dave, started his car and headed towards where Dave was. He knew that he wasn't in a relationship with the man, but they fucked sometimes to ease the tension and Dave was a wonderful lover, but he had his eyes set on Randy. But if it doesn't work out he can get with Dave in the future. **

**Now all they had to do was wait for everything to happen. He laughed and headed towards the hotel.**

*NORMAL POV*

After everyone was done with their matches for tonight, they all decided that they would meet up at the hotel. Adam and Chris left early so that they could shower and would go get them something to eat.

John was in his locker room packing up his stuff and going to meet Randy so they could head out together. Shawn and Hunter were going to be at the hotel later because they had something to discuss with Vince.

John grabbed his stuff and walked out the door, as he passed everyone he told them good night and nice job and they replied the same thing. His phone had vibrated and he stopped and took out his phone. It was another text:

**One will be injured or maybe two? What will you do?**

John was confused about what the text had said and maybe Randy would know, he made it to his locker room to see that Randy was pulling on his shirt. He turned around and frowned thinking it was Evan again, but it was John and he smiled and pulled his shirt the rest of the way.

"You looked like you were mad about something," John said as he stood by the door.

"Sorry about that I thought that you were Evan," Randy told him as his zipped up his bag and put his phone and keys in his pocket.

"What's going on with you two," John said looking at him.

"Nothing, he's just annoying as usual and clingy," Randy said sighing, Evan was a good friend, but he needed to quit touching him all the time.

"Should I be jealous," John said with a smile on his face.

"No, you shouldn't because the one that I want is you," Randy said as he picked his bag up and headed towards John. He leaned in for a kiss, but John pulled his face back.

"You better, they only one that better be clingy to should be me," John said smiling and then wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him close for a kiss. They kissed for a few more minutes until they needed to breathe. They looked at each other and smiled and headed towards the hotel.

They made it to the hotel and each took a shower, they both had on some sweats and a t-shirt and headed to the 4th floor to go and help Chris and Adam with the food. They made it to their room and knocked on the door. Chris answered and let them in and told them that they would be a minute and to sit down for a while.

They were all talking, until John's phone rung

**Hello?**

_Yes, is this John Cena?_

**Yes this is he….. May I ask who is calling?**

_Yes this is Cathy from Heart's Hospital, I am calling on behalf of Shawn and Hunter Helmsley._

**What happened?**

_They were both in a terrible accident coming from the arena and we were wondering if you could come down here immediately._

**Yes ma'am I will, I am on my way now.**

He hung up the phone and told them that Shawn and Hunt were in an accident and they needed to head to the hospital. They all went to the hospital and hoped that their friends were alright. John was his seat and he received another text:

**Two is better than one, now the first phase is done**

_**I hope that they are alright, please let them be ok, **_ they all thought as they were on their way to the hospital.

_**A/N: And that ends the chapter! Like I said sorry about the wait but hey it was a good chapter! :) sorry that Shawn and Hunter were hurt, but the question is: Are they alright? And Will John tell them everything? Well, I know what's going 2 happen, what about you?**_


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

*JOHN'S POV*

We had arrived to the hospital and were in the waiting room, every one of us was worry about them. I was sitting crying because I couldn't believe that someone would try to hurt them like that. I have feeling in my gut that this was not the end of it. I was in Randy' arms and he tried his best to comfort, but right now all I could think about were Shawn and Hunter.

"John its going to be alright they are going to make it," he said to me.

"How do you know for sure? You don't know anything about them!" I shouted at him and got out of his arms.

"I know I don't, but I am just trying to help you," he said to me.

"Well, I don't need your damn help Randy!" I shouted again at him and then my eyes widen as I said those words. He just got up and headed for the cafeteria without saying a word. I looked at Adam and Chris and they couldn't believe that I would say something like that to him.

The doctor came down the hallway and towards us in the waiting room.

"Are you here for the Helmsley's," he asked us.

"Yes, we are," Chris said speaking for us. I couldn't open my mouth and Adam was still crying.

"Well, your friends are going to be just fine. Shawn has a broken rib, nose, and shoulder. We were able to fix them so he should be fine. Hunter, has a concussion broken rib and leg. We were lucky enough to fix the rib, but his leg had lost a lot of blood so we had to wait until we got that fixed so the we could put the bone back in place." The doctor finished telling us.

"When can we see him," I asked him.

"You can see them now if you want, I will take you to their rooms," the doctor said and led us to room 206. He opened the door and we stepped inside. We saw Shawn with a bandage on his nose and around his hip and a cast on his arm and Hunt had his head, hip, and leg wrapped. His leg was in a cast and it was in the air. They both had bruises and cuts on their faces.

"How are you guys doing," I asked them pulling up and chair and sitting in between them.

"We're fine nothing that we can't handle," Shawn said looking at us. I took a hold of his hand gently and squeezed it.

"What happened," Adam asked as he sat down in a chair and Chris did the same.

"Well, it all started when we came out from our talk from Vince," Hunter started;

_*FLASHBACK*_

_Shawn and Hunter both made their way to Vince's office, they knocked on the door and heard a faint: Come In and walked into the door. They said hello and how are yous and sat down in the two chairs. Vince put his palms on his desk and got right down to business._

"_Nice seeing you two back, did you enjoy yourselves?_

"_Yes, we sure did. We might go back there again," Shawn said._

"_hmm….. Well, that's good , but that's not why I called you here," Vince said._

"_Then what's this about," Hunter asked him curiously._

"_Well, it turns out an old enemy of John's is back, he started, "I feel that he might be in danger, but I don't know for sure. I don't want to just go and start assuming things." He finished._

"_What's going on? What's do mean danger?" Shawn asked him._

"_I think it might be better if you got it from John and not me, you two know more about him then I do. I am just the messenger and I help out when I am needed. Just know that if you guys need any help at all to contact me and I will help as much as I can." Vince said looking at the both of them._

_Shawn and Hunter stood up and nodded their heads and left the office quickly. They went to their locker rooms, got their bags, and headed for the car. Shawn had a feeling that something wasn't right, but put it to the back of his mind. Nothing would happen to them._

_Then all of a sudden, there was a car that was behind them that was driving crazy and swerving all over the rode. Hunt was trying his best to keep the car on the road, but the car kept on messing with them. They both looked ahead and saw a very steep hill that lead to the woods. Hunter put his foot on the brakes to stop the car, but it wouldn't work he kept trying and trying, but the car just wouldn't stop._

_The car that had been messing hit the back of their car and pushed them over the edge and the car was flipping until it hit the tree and both of them were knocked out. And the car that had hit them was long gone from the scene._

_*FLASHBACK ENDS*_

"And then we are here in the hospital, I just really want to know who is did this," Hunter finished. He sighed he couldn't believe that something like this would happen to them. He looked at them and noticed that Orton was missing.

"Where is Orton," he asked them.

"We saw him go in the direction of the cafeteria, so he might still be there," Adam said as he leaned his head on Chris's shoulder.

"Figures, why isn't he here with John," Shawn asked curiously. He wanted to know why he isn't in the room with them. Did him and John have a fight? He looked over at John and saw that he had his head down and was not saying a word.

"John, what's wrong? Did you and Orton get into a fight," Shawn asked him.

"No we didn't I kind of got mad at him and he walked off, I was really worried about you guys so I really didn't go after him," John said to his friends, but deep down he felt bad for how he treated Randy. He wished that he was in the room with them.

"Why don't you go find him? It's obvious that want him in the room with you," Shawn said to him. He had a point and he wanted Randy to be there with him when he tells what's been going on.

"Ok, I will be right back," John said as he stood up from his chair to go to the door. He opened it and before he stepped out, Hunter said,

"John, we know that we are your friends, but sometimes your relationship is more important." At that, John hurried up to find Randy so that he could apologize. He hoped that Randy would be forgive him.

_**A/N: And this is the end of this Chapter! XD I am SO bad, but I will not leave you hanging like that! :) Hope you review and also read ;)**_


	18. Chapter 17

_**A/N: In this Chapter, this is where John will go and find Randy. I would've done it tomorrow, but figured since I have been making you guys wait for so long, I decided to it before I went to sleep…. So be thankful lol.**_

_**READ PLEASE!**_

**Chapter 17**

John went to the Hospitals Cafeteria to see if he saw Randy anywhere, he looked around and saw that he wasn't in there. He went back to the front desk and ask the woman has she seen him. She told him that he went outside. He thanked her and went outside. It was really dark out so he really couldn't see, but he spotted him sitting on a bench smoking a cigarette. He was really nervous and didn't know what he was going to say to him. What if Randy were to break up with him? Or worse what if he was so mad and him that he didn't want to be in his presence? He swallowed his pride and walked over to the bench and stood beside him. Rand really didn't see because he was basically lost in his thoughts.

"Hey, Randy can I sit down," he asked him. Randy looked up at him and just nodded his head. John sat down and was quite for a moment.

"How are Shawn and Hunter," he asked him, taking a puff of his cigarette.

"They are fine, Just a few cuts and bruises and Hunt's leg is in an cast, but they are fine though," John said looking at Randy, but he never looked at him once since they have started talking.

"That's good, at least they were hurt that bad. How are you, how are you holding up," he asked him and put the cigarette out. He still didn't look at him.

"I'm doing fine, just glad that they weren't hurt that bad," he said to him.

"Did you tell them about what's going on," Randy asked him.

"No, I was looking for you so that you can be there when I told them," he said.

"It's obvious that you don't want me here, so I just didn't come. I might go back to the hotel," Randy said.

"NO! I also wanted to tell you that I was sorry for yelling at you. You were just trying to help and I didn't mean to yell at you. Randy, I am so, so sorry! Please forgive me. This whole thing just stressed me out and I couldn't believe that it was happening," he finished saying. Randy looked at him and gave him a hug.

"Don't you ever do that again, I care about you. Do you here me," he said as looked John in the face, but had his arms around his waist.

"I promise," John said and he kissed him and then hugged him again. He was glad that Randy wasn't mad and didn't leave him.

"Let's go tell them what's been going on," John said, Randy nodding and the both got up and went back inside. John took Randy's hand in his and walked to Shawn and Hunter's hospital room. They made it to the door, but before they walked in, John kissed him again and then they walked inside. They saw that his friends were watching some T.V and waited for them to come back. They were happy that John had Rand with him. They both sat down in some chairs in the middle of Shawn and Hunter. Randy gave his hand a squeeze and a smile and John told them what was going on. From Dave being out of Jail, to the text message, and the text about the person saying about what he was going to do to the people that he loved.

Shawn, Hunter, Adam and Chris were very shocked by this, they hadn't expected Batista to get out so quick, especially on good behavior. Something didn't sound right to them about that. Why would they let a man like him back out on the streets and if he did do this, how would they be able to prove it and which one of them would be next? Only time will tell.

***SOMEWHERE ELSE***

_In other news, wrestler's Shawn and Hunter Helmsley have been in a terrible car crash, but the authorizes say that the injuries were not that serious and fatal both of the victims survived the attack. Vince McMahon has decided to cover the charges for this accident as well as the hospital bills. There is Mr. McMahon now._

"_Sir, has this ever happened to anyone before that has been in this business,"_

"_No, it has not and I can assure that whoever did this is going to pay dearly. I don't take it well when I find out that two of my superstars have been injured."_

"_Sir, do you have idea who would want to do this do you?"_

"_No, I don't have a clue, but whoever it is will not go unpunished."_

"_Thank you sir, this event has been very tragic and we hoped that this will not happen in the future. This is Wendy Chang from ABC 6 news._

**Dave turned off the T.V and laughed, those fools really think that the can stop him. No one can! And McMahon thinks that he will bring him down NEVER! He wondered what John was doing at this very moment. He knew that he was probably squirming. Him and his no good friends. His phone began to rang and it was John's mom.**

"_**Have you watch the news."**_

"**Yes, I have why."**

"_Was this your doing? Or someone else's?"_

"**That really shouldn't concern you at the moment, you do your job and I will do mine."**

"_Just what are you planning? _

"**Like I said, it doesn't concern you, just do your job and you will be fine."**

"_I will keep up my end, I just wanted to know that there wasn't anything shady going on."_

"**Don't worry about it, let me handle it. Now I have to go now, do your damn job."**

**He hung up the phone on her, she was really starting to get on his nerves. He made a promise that when she did her job, he would off her. He figured that she was not worth keep alive anymore. Once they found out that she pulled some strings to get him out, he figured that they were going to put her in jail for helping him out. So why not just do her the favor and have her sent to Hell before he was going. He wanted to go out with a bang and that's exactly what he was going to do. **

**He looked in his bed and saw that his partner was sleeping, he had to admit that the man was a pretty good lay and knew how to suck some cock. But no one can compare to John. John can do things with his tongue that left him breathless sometimes. And his tight ass, it made him breathless. John was good in bed and he loved being inside of him. So the man next to him was just something for now to feed his needs. Nothing more.**

**He turned the light off and laid by down in the bed. He was horny again and woke the man up for another round. He woke him up and kissed him and then began to thrust inside him. Thinking of John the whole time and the man was thinking of Randy.**

*NORMAL POV*

They sat there and watched the news and were surprised that it got out so quickly. Vince told them not to worry about it, but how could they not? They had to think about their life's here. Anyone of them could be next, but which one? And would they sit there and let it happen?

_**A/N: Sorry to leave the story like this, but hey I am tired XDDD plus I had to think about how I was going to do. But I know that everyone will be happy that Randy wasn't mad at John. Because he really needs the support.**_

_**SEE YOU SOON!**_

_**READ AND REVIEW! :)**_


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: Sorry bout the LONG update, but lots of things kept coming up and then my computer starting acting up and I had to try and do this by memory. Luckily half of my chapters where already on here so all I had to do was get the rest of my ideas there! :) Well, here is the next chap!**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 18**

***JOHN'S POV***

I woke up the next morning thinking about what had happened yesterday, I am worried for not only me, but my friends and family also. I don't want them to be hurt. Vince told us not to worry about, but I can't help, but TO worry about it.

I mean this person, whether it's Dave or not, is really messing with us. I watch Randy as he sits up in the bed trying to get in contact with Cody and Ted. They heard about the accident, but wasn't there when it happened. I looked and saw Randy sigh and put his phone on the bed.

"Any luck," I asked him, putting my hand in his and squeezing it.

"No, just voicemail again," he said sighing and shook his head.

I knew that they were real close friends of his, and that he was worried about them. And that when they didn't answer the phone, it made me worry about them to.

Last night, after we discussed everything, we really were trying to figure out what our next move would be, but then we decided that we would just try to relax and then get everyone together. Shawn and Hunt were almost ready to get out and I know they were going to be happy

"So, what do you think we should do today," he asked me, putting his phone on the charger and then getting back in his spot right next to me.

"I don't know, you have anything planned," I asked him, putting my head on his shoulders.

"Well, do you want to see if Adam and Chris would like to hang out today," he asked putting an arm around me and putting his chin on top of my head.

"Sure, I'll call them, but right now I just want to enjoy this," I said to him sighing. I meant it to. I just wanted to be with him in this very moment without worries and fear. I wanted all of our friends to take a trip and enjoy ourselves. I will keep that in my mind. I love Randy and I don't want to lose him and I am glad that we are doing this together and is supporting me. Don't get me wrong I love my friends, but there is nothing like a love one there by your side to comfort you and make you feel better. I wanted him to make me feel better right now, but would he be up to it? I looked up at him and kissed him. He kissed back and then I straddled his legs and put my arms around his neck.

He stopped the kiss, I got worried.

"Are you sure," he asked me.

"Yes, I just want to forget everything for now, but I would still like to hang out with the guys though," I said to him.

He just nodded and laid me down on the bed with him on top, he kissed me and I kissed back. This kiss was slow and gentle. My arms went around his neck pushing him closer. He thrust against me and I couldn't help but moan and I did the same for him.

He stopped the kiss and smiled; he then went to my neck and started placing kisses there. The kisses turned in to licks and I moaned and grabbed the back of his head to keep that feeling and his tongue there. His hand went to the buttom of my t-shirt and pulled it over my head. I did the same to his shirt. Then he placed kisses on my collar bone and went to my nipples. I arched m back as he licked it and then his other hand was on the other one. It felt so damn good. Then he switched and focused on the other one. Then when he was satisfied, he licked a path down to my stomach and abs. he licked my sides and placed kisses on my abs. I moan.

"Randy….. O GOD!" he pulled down my boxers and threw them on the floor. He spread my legs and took a moment to take in the sight. I was flushed as he looked at me.

"Beautiful, Just beautiful," he said as he came up to kiss me. The kiss was sloppy, but we didn't care. I felt his hand on my cock, sliding up and down slowly. I stopped the kiss and was moaning his name.

"O GOD… RANDY…. Please!" he went back down and got in between my leg and was kissing my thighs, but wouldn't go anywhere near my dripping cock.

"Randy…. Please stop teasing…."

"What do you want me to do John," he asked me as he kept on licking in between my thighs.

"I… I want you t-to take me in y-your mouth," I told him stuttering.

"I didn't catch that John," he told me as he looked up at me and smiled.

"I want you to take me in your mouth PLEASE," I told him and then he grabbed my cock and licked up the sides to the head and took it into his mouth. He was going up and down slowly. "GOD RAND! That feels so good!" and at that moment he deep throated me and moaned. The vibrations that it caused made me move my hips and thrust up into his mouth. He let me thrust into his mouth for a couple of seconds and then grabbed my hips to stop me. I couldn't do anything, but take what he was doing to his tongue! He licked my balls and then took them both in his mouth and stroked my cock.

"Randy….. I'm close…" I panted, then moaned louder when he took me back into his mouth and went faster. I moaned and grabbed the sheets in a tight fits and arched of the bed. The sensation was coming and it was coming fast! "RANDY I ABOUT TO-" "Cum for me John!" and he went back on me and went faster and faster. Then I exploded in his mouth and he drunk it all. He looked up at me and I was still panting and moaning trying to get my focus back, but I could see a trail of my cum going down his chin. He smiled and then kissed me.

I tasted myself in his mouth, I stopped for a moment to lick from his chin to his face and then went back to kissing him. I reached down and put my hands inside of his boxers and grabbed his cock. He moaned as I was rubbing it slowly. I stopped and then switched positions. I was still rubbing him and I kissed him, then kissed him on his neck down to his collarbone and left a little love bite for him. He was moaning as I licked a trail down his chest to his nipples. I latched on to one and was sucking it. Then gave the other one the same treatment.

"O John, that feels good," he moaned as he was moving his cock along with my hand. I kissed down to his abs. and I pulled my hand out of his boxers so that I can pull them down. After, they were off; I put my hand back on his cock and began rubbing him. He moaned and told me to go faster, but I still kept the same pace. I spread his thighs and licked the inside until I was face to face with his cock. I saw some cum dripping from it.

"Please.. J-John… put me in your m-mouth!" he moaned and then I complied and put him in. I licked the sides and then went to the mushroom head and down to his balls. I held his cock up so I had a view of the balls and began licking each one and then went back to his cock's head and deep-throated him.

"O GOD! JOHN I AM NOT GOING TO LAST!" he said as he moved his cock in my mouth. I felt it hit the back of my throat and I moaned which sent vibrations to his dick.

"O GOD! I-I'M CUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMINNNNNG!" he said. I moved my mouth and hand quickly and he came in my mouth. I sucked him dry just as he did me. I let his cock go with a pop and looked at him. He was catching his breath.

"D-Damn, Where d-did you learn how t-to do that," he said still trying to catch his breath. I smiled at him and then kissed him so that he could taste himself. I stopped the kiss and said, "I don't reveal my secrets." He growled and flipped my over again. He went in between my legs and found my hole. He began licking it and I couldn't help, but moan and knew that I was beginning to get hard again. He put his tongue in me and was pushing it in and out.

"R-Randy…. I n-need you i-in me PLEASE!" I said to him as I arched my back off of the bed. He stopped and went into the draw and got some lube and a condom.

"No.. Condom…. Just … you," I told him, I knew that I probably said this in the heat of the moment, but I wanted to feel him without the condom and I knew that we were both clean.

"Are you sure," he asked me and all I did was kiss him and nod my head. He placed some lube on his fingers and kissed me again. I felt one finger push into me and I tensed a little bit.

"Relax, I am not going to hurt you," he said as he lick my neck so I wouldn't focus on the pain. When I got used to that, he put another finger inside. I moan at the sensation and then when he hit my button, I arched off the bed and told him to keep going. He moved his fingers at a fast pace.

"I want you in my Rand NOW!" I shouted at him, I couldn't take it anymore. I want him in me! He pulled his fingers out and got the lube and spread some on his cock. When it was slicked up, he pushed it in slowly.

"MMM…. You are so tight John. Feels good around my cock," he said moaning as he pushed into me. He stopped so that I could get used to him. I nodded m head and he pushed some more into me and was in until he was balls deep. Then he pulled out of me and went back in slowly. He kept that pace until I wanted him to go harder. He went faster and faster until it felt like I reached my limit.

"RANDY! I am almost there!" I shouted as he kept on hitting my spot dead on. He grabbed my cock and was matching the pace of his thrust.

"God! John… Cum with me baby! Let's cum together!" he moaned and panted as he went faster. I placed both of my hand on his back and scratched him. I felt it coming again.

"RANNNDYYYYY!"

"JOHNNNNNNNNNNNNNN"

We both shouted as we came, he kept thrusting to ride out his organism and I came on his abs. He laid on top of me to catch his breath. Then he pulled out of me and I whimpered at the loss of him being in me. He laid down beside me and I put my head on his chest.

"Do you feel better," he asked me wrapping an arm around me.

"Yes, that was amazing! Maybe next time I will ride you," I told him as I lifted my head up to kiss him.

"You got a deal," he said smiling.

We were enjoying the moment when my phone rung, I sighed and reached over him to get it.

"Hello?"

"_Hi sweetie, what are doing?"_

"Nothing, mom just watching some T.V and getting ready to hang out with Chris and Adam."

"_O well, I was wondering when you would be down here because I miss you very much!"_

"I don't know really, I don't know when we are scheduled to be down there."

"_It would be real nice to see you Chris, Adam, Hunter and Shawn again."_

"Well, I'll see what I can do ok?"

"_OK, talk to you soon honey."_

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and put it down with a sigh, I guess it wouldn't be so bad to see my mom, but we had to go to Virginia, Texas, and then Boston. No telling what could happen.

We decided to get up and shower together and headed over to Chris and Adam's hotel room to see if they wanted to hang out. Hopefully, no one would get hurt today.

**A/N: and I stop it here, but don't worry I will out up another chapter PRONTO! Just had to get back in the game! :) Also, this was my sex scene, so tell me how that went lol.**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: As promised the other chapter! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 19**

*NORMAL POV*

After their shower, they got dressed, made sure that they had their phones, wallets, and keycards and headed to Chris and Adam's room. They made it their room and knocked on the door. They heard some shuffling noises and then heard the locked click and someone open the door.

"Hey Chris, do you and Adam have anything planned for today," John asked them. Chris moved out the way so that they can enter the room and the sat down on the couch, with Chris across from them.

"Nope, we were actually going to call you guys to see if you wanted to hang out today," he said to us sighing.

"Same here, where's Adam," John asked him as he looked around the room. Chris just shook his head.

"He is in the bathroom acting dramatic as always," he said.

"What happened this time," I asked him, knowing that whatever it was must have made Adam mad at him. He hated when he got like that, it was annoying, but funny to.

"Well, if you must know, he wanted to try and see how it felt to have cum on your face and wanted to see how it was going into your mouth. So, when I came, some got it his hair….. And now he is in the bathroom cursing me out to hell and back and hasn't come out the bathroom since," he finished saying as he lit a cigarette. I was trying my best not to laugh at my friend, but couldn't help it. As soon as I looked at Randy and his facial expression, I couldn't help but laugh.

We heard the bathroom door unlock, and Adam came out glaring at Chris. He came to where he was, stood in front of him and hit him in the back of the head.

"YOU BETTER BE GLAD I GOT IT ALL OUT YOU JERK," he shouted and hit him again and then sat down and crossed his arms.

"YOU WERE THE ONE THAT WANTED TO TRY IT!"

"BUT _YOU_ WERE SUPPOSED TO AIM FOR MY DAMN MOUTH! NOT MY HAIR!"

"AND I TOLD _YOU_ THAT I AM SORRY!"

"WELL SORRY AIN'T GOOD ENOUGH!"

"O FOR THE LOVE OF….. YOU JUST SAID THAT YOU GOT IT OUT, SO NOW WHAT'S THE PROBLEM?"

"I WOULDN"T HAVE TO GET IT OUT, _CHRISTOPHER, _IF YOU TOOK THE DAMN TIME TO AIM!"

"HOW MANY TIMES I AM GOING TO HAVE TO SAY I'M SORRY FOR YOU TO GET IT, _ADAM?"_

At that moment, Adam and Chris were having a glaring contest and John and Randy looked at each other contemplating on whether they should say something to their friends. John was about to say something, but Chris beat him to it.

"You know what? I am NOT going to argue about this anymore! I said I was sorry over a thousand times, but if you can't accept it then whatever," he shouted as he stood up. John and Randy just sat there and Adam had a look of surprise on his face, but then he recovered.

"Where are you going? I am not done with you yet," he said.

"In case, you haven't noticed, but John and Randy wanted to hang out with us today and since you took FOREVER in the bathroom, I am going to take a shower! Now if you guys will excuse me," Chris said as he got his towel, boxers, and shampoo. And went inside the bathroom.

"We are NOT done," Adam shouted.

"No, you are not done, but I am," Chris shouted and slammed the door.

"YOU KNOW WHAT? I SHOULD'VE JUST GONE WITH MY EX WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE! AT LEAST _HE _KNOWS HOW TO AIM!"

"WHAT!" Chris shouted as he opened the door back up, he couldn't believe that Adam would say something like that and neither could John and Randy. John was about to tell Adam to be quiet, but he kept on going.

"YOU HEARD ME, he started as he made his way over to Chris so that they were face to face, " MY EX, _CHRISTIAN_ KNOWS HOW TO AIM _AND_ KNOWS HOW TO KEEP GOING ON AND ON WITHOUT GETTING TIRED!"

John and Randy looked at the scene and couldn't believe that Adam would bring his ex into this. Especially when it was just about some cum getting into his hair. Now, the real questions was; What was Chris going to say? They knew that Chris did not like being compared to him. Adam must have realized what he said because he had a look of shock on his face and was about to apologize.

"C-Chris, I-I d-didn't m-mean that," he started off saying, but Chris held his hand up and stopped him.

"You wouldn't have said it, if you didn't mean it! You know what? If you miss him that damn bad, then go ahead and go back to him!" then he looked over at John and Randy and said, " Sorry guys, but I can't hang out with you today." Then he just looked at Adam, went back inside the bathroom and shut the door. It got quiet and the only thing that you could hear was the water running. Adam went back to the couch and sat across from them and put his head in his hand and cried. He couldn't believe that he said something like that to Chris. He really didn't mean to bring up his ex; he just got in the moment. He felt bad and hoped that Chris would forgive him.

"Adam, are you ok," John asked as he went to sit next to him and put an arm around him. Adam just shook his head and put it on John's shoulder. Randy sighed; he knew that they were going to have to make up some way.

"How about you guys go and get something to eat and then go visit Hunter and Shawn and then I will stay here and talk to Chris," Randy said looking at them.

"Ok, but meet us at the hospital ok," John said to him. He just nodded his head and got Adam to stand up with him and they both walked out the door. John hoped that this could be fixed.

They were in Chris and Adam's rental car, and they decided that they want some burgers. They made it to Burger King and wanted to sit down inside. They got in line and waited to be served. When it was their turn, they both got the Triple stacked burger with bacon and cheese, with a side of coke. The woman asked if it was for here or to go and they said to go and found them a seat and waited for their number to be called. It was silent for a moment until, Adam decided to talk.

"I can't believe that I said that to him."

"Me neither, Adam, What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't thinking! I was mad because it got in my hair, but I didn't know that it would turn out like this!" he said sighing and leaned back into his chair.

"And that thing about your ex, where'd that come from? How did it go from cum in your hair, to him aiming and being able to go longer than Chris?"

"I don't know John; I hope he forgives me because I didn't mean a word of it! I love him and want to walk down the aisle with him."

"All I can say is, that if you do make up, don't bring your ex into this again! Because that was really hurtful."

"I know John, hope Randy can talk to him."

"Yea, me too."

And John got up, got their food and sat down. They ate in silence, with one thing on their minds:

_**Is Chris going to forgive him?**_


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: Here is the chapter thank you to all that reviewed on the last two chapters, especially the love scene lol…. Thanks for the reviews on that! This is a great way to make a comeback do two chaps at the same time to make up 4 lost time :)**

**READ NOW!**

**Chapter 20**

*RANDY'S POV*

I sat here in the same spot waiting for Chris to get out of the bathroom so we can talk about what happened between him and Adam a few minutes ago. I realized that I was going to have to try and convince him that what Adam said was not true. I hope what I says works.

He saw Chris come out the bathroom with a towel around his waist and a scowl on his face. He knew that he can get pretty mad sometimes and didn't listen to what people were saying to him. Chris was getting dressed and I felt that it was a good time to start talking.

"So, um that was intense wasn't it," I said to him.

"I don't want to talk about it Orton," he snapped at me and put on his boxers and pants and was looking for a shirt.

"Chris you know that Adam didn't mean anything by-

"Yea, well if he didn't then why did he bring it up," he shouted at me and then put on his shirt.

"He just got in the moment, you say a lot of things that you don't mean," I told him calming. He put a hand in his hair and sit across from me on the couch.

"He should've said it! I know that he was mad because of what I did, but it was just CUM! It was not going to do anything to him. And then he brings up his ex, the bastard that broke his heart," he said lighting a cigarette and taking a puff.

"Yea, I know that he said that, but I also know that he didn't mean it. He loves you Chris and doesn't want to lose you. You should've seen the look on his face when he realized what he said and when John took him out of the room. He was sad Chris and crying. He never meant to say anything like that and you know," I said to him looking at him. I wanted him to understand that Adam was in the heat of the argument and didn't mean to bring his ex into it.

"Yea, well I don't want to hear that shit! If he wants to have that little moment with his ex then he can. I don't care about it anymore. I'm tired of always having to apologize over every stupid little thing that he throws at me. I dealt with it long enough and he can't be forgiven for this one," he said as he put the cigarette out. "So I'm sorry that you had to go through all of this for nothing, but you can go now."

"So, you are just going to end it? Just like that? Because of this stupid argument! Yes, he can be a little dramatic and takes things to the extreme, but you are supposed to forgive him for it! Not end it because of it!" I said standing up and looking down at him angrily.

"Why don't you mind your own damn business? You haven't even been with John that long to give me ANY type of advice! Sure you and John might be happy now, but then you will get tired of arguing to," he said standing and walked around the table until he was in my face.

"Yea, well I know that and I am ready for when they day comes! But until it does, I will make John the most happiest person that I can and not worry about arguing over stupid things! And I might not know everything, but I do know that you have to forgive that person no matter what they have done or said," I shouted at him and was in his face until we were nose and nose.

"Get out! Get out! Get OUT! Get the fuck out of my face Orton! Don't you try to sit there and get all Gandhi on me! He hurt me! HE HURT ME! Do you know how it feels when the one that you love and care for tells you that you can't keep up with his ex and then have to be compared to him? You don't do you? Figures," he said backing away a little.

"Actually I do, I have dealt with it before and it dealing with it now. How do you think I feel when I hear John talking about his ex and what he did to him? I have to try and let him know that I am not like that man! I won't hurt, hit, or rape him! I want him to smile and be happy, I want to tell him that I love him every day, and make him not think about what's going on. We shouldn't be fighting and arguing; we should be together and try to figure out what the hell is going on! And when you know where your head is at, then you come to the hospital and fix this shit with Adam," I told him as I walked to the door.

"Oh and welcome to first sign of marriage," I said as I walked out the door and slammed it leaving Chris alone to his thoughts. I hope that he would come to the hospital and work this out. I got in my car and went to the hospital, without Chris.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

*JOHN'S POV*

Me and Adam were in the car going to see Shawn and Hunter to see how they were doing. We arrived at the hospital and asked the nurses if we could see them, we made it to their room and they were watching TV and eating what look like to be steak and rice and the ever so tasty Jell-O cup and some apple juice. They had a smile on their faces when we came in the room, but when they saw the looks on our faces; they knew that something was wrong. We both took a sit, me next to Shawn and Adam next to Hunter.

"What's going on guys, did something happen," Hunter asked us pushing his 'food' back and looked at the both of us.

Adam sighed and started crying and put his face in his hands. Shawn and Hunter really got worried then.

"What's wrong kid," Hunter asked him.

Adam sniffed and said, "Me and Chris got into an argument earlier."

"What was it about," Shawn asked him worriedly.

He sniffed again and said, "Well, I wanted to try something new and his um… cum got in my hair and I got mad about it and we started yelling at each other and I started talking about my ex and how he has better aim than him and how he can last longer than him."

"Adam, what made you say all of that," Shawn asked him frowning.

"I don't know, I guess it was just the heat of the argument," he said wiping his eyes. Hunter gave him the box of Kleenex and Adam took one and wiped his eyes with it.

"Adam, now you know that that was wrong, you should've said something like that you know not to compare him with your exes, its wrong. I argue with Hunt all the time and I say lots of things that I don't mean and he does to, mostly him-"

"Hey, no it not!" Hunt says interrupting him.

"Shut up Hunt! Anyways, _he _says a lot of things that hurt me, but now he knows that if he does that he will NOT be getting any for and he will be friends with the couch. Oh and I take ALL of the lotion and hide it from him," he finished saying. We couldn't help but laugh at Hunt's misfortune.

"Yea, yea and I apologize for it to because I know how I can get and let Shawn know that I love him. Where is Chris now?" he asked us.

"He is with Randy still at the hotel, we told him that if he got everything straighten out with Chris, to bring him here," I said to them. They nodded their heads and leaned back against their pillows.

"I hope that he can knock some sense in to Chris, he is very stubborn sometimes," Hunter said sighing.

"Oh and you are not and don't forget he has a temper just like you to," Shawn said glaring at him.

"Hey, I know when to control my temper thank you," Hunt said defending himself.

"Oh really? What about the time when Morrison came to me and ask me about a move and while we were practicing he had me pined, and his hand was on my crouch and you decided to make yourself known and through him of off me," Shawn asked him angrily.

"Hey, he was getting to touchy, feely with you and I didn't like it," Hunter said glaring at him.

"Um… Newsflash! We are WRESTLERS and sometimes our hands get in places that they are not supposed to be, but we have to deal with it," he said to him.

"Well, I didn't like it end of story," Hunter said. "Geez talk about crazy sometimes," he murmured under his breath.

"What was that," Shawn asked him, his glare intensifying.

Hunter looked at the glare that he was giving him and got scared a little.

"Um… I said that I love you Shawn," he said trying to cover up.

"Uh-huh, that's what you better said," Shawn said getting the last word. I had to smile because I liked when they were like this. I looked over at Adam and he was smiling and laughing to. Now, I just hope that he can fix his problem.

We heard the door open and we stopped talking, we looked to see who was at the door and it was Randy. He came in and we thought that Chris was behind him, but he wasn't. I over at Adam and he put his head down. Shawn and Hunter gave him looks of sympathy. Like Shawn said Chris can be hot-headed and have a temper on him.

"What happened," I asked him.

"We were talking and I told him that Adam didn't mean what he was said and that he was sorry. Then he went on and on about how he was tired of apologizing about everything that he does to Adam. He was mad at him because he was being compared to the man that hurt him and that it hurt his feelings. So we ended up arguing and he said that me and John were going to argue about crazy things and that he was going to compare me to your ex. I told him that I will deal with that until the time comes and that I would never hurt you like that. Then he told me to get out and I told him that when he gets his head together to come to the hospital," he finished saying sighing and got and chair and moved next to me.

"Well, thanks for trying Randy," Adam said sadly.

"Yea, but if he doesn't get here, I am going to get out of this bed and beat the shit of him," Shawn said angrily.

"I don't know what he is going to do, but let's just wait and see," I told everyone. I hoped that he would come to his senses and fix this. I looked at Randy and thought back to when I yelled at him when we got to the hospital to see Shawn and Hunt. I was mad and he walked off. I thought that I was going to lose him, but after we talked he forgave me and here we are. I know that's how Adam is feeling right now; he hoped that Chris won't leave him because of what he said.

"Well, at least you two got the whole marriage thing down pact," Shawn said to him.

"What do you mean," Adam asked curiously.

"Well, you are already arguing over stupid things. I know me and Hunt used to do it," Shawn said looking at him.

"Used to? We still do," Hunter shouted at him.

"Oh yea, name one time," Shawn said to him.

"Remember that time you got mad that I left the cap of off the toothpaste? You kept going on and on about how the toothpaste would dry and that we would have bad breath," Hunter said to him frowning, but had some amusement in his voice.

"Well, it's true, it will dry and we will have bad breath. So hush," Shawn said to him smiling. We couldn't help, but smile and laugh at those to. We then started watching T.V when the door opened. We looked to see who it was and it was Chris. He looked at all of us and tried to smile a little. He looked over at Adam and saw that he was sad and that broke his heart.

"Hey guys," he said to all of us.

"Hey," we said to him.

"Um… did I miss anything," he asked nervously.

"Nope," we said in unison.

"Well, can I talk to Adam in private for a moment," he asked looking at Shawn and Hunter.

"Don't ask us, ask him," Hunter said nodding his head in Adam's direction.

He looked over at Adam and said, "Can I speak to you?"

"Sure," Adam said smiling a little. He looked at Shawn thinking that it was a bad idea, but he just nodded his head. And Adam got up from his chair and walked past Chris and out the door. Chris was about to leave, but Shawn said, "When you two get back, I better see smiling faces and this shit better NEVER happen again. Do you hear me?" "Yes sir," Chris said looking down and walked out the door and closed it behind him.

With Shawn and Hunter, they were like father figures to us and we sometimes are scared about what they would do to us. Well, at least they are going to talk it out. Let's hope that we get some good results.

*ADAM'S POV*

I waited outside the room for Chris so that we could talk; I heard what Shawn said to him and hoped that we could talk this out. Chris came out the room and wanted to go to the Cafeteria to get something to drink and to talk this out. We walked into the cafeteria and I sat down while he went and got us some coffee. I was sitting there thinking about how we were going to start this conversation off. What if he calls off the wedding? What if he doesn't want to be with me anymore? Or worse, what If he makes me move out? Those where the questions that were on my mind at the moment. While I was in my thoughts, he came back with my cup of coffee and sat down across from me.

I know he was thinking about how he would start the conversation out to and what he was going to say. I took a sip of my coffee and calmed down at little and then I began talking.

"Chris, I am going to start first. I am SO SO sorry about what I said to you. I never meant to hurt you like that. I just got into the heat of the argument and said some stuff that I didn't mean and that thing about my ex, I don't even know where that came from," I told him. He just looked at his cup and asked:

"Do you want to be with him?"

"No! Never! I love you and only you," I said to him.

"Then why would you bring up about him aiming better than I do and that he can go longer than I can," he asked me still not looking at me.

"Chris…. Chris baby look at me," I said to him he looked at me and I continued, "Chris I love you and care about you, what I said about my ex didn't mean a thing. He can do stuff to my body that only you can do, you know all of my hot spots, how to make me beg and submit to you. You are the only one who can give me the best damn orgasm in this world and i would never change a thing about that. You are the only one who knows me besides John and love me for me and not just my body," I said to him, holding his hand and squeezing it.

He smiled at me and said, "Adam, you know me inside and out to and I love you for that. It just hurt me that you would compare me to him that really messed up my self-esteem for a minute. I know that you didn't mean to say it and I didn't mean what I said to you either. When I talked to Randy, he made me see that I shouldn't break up with you because of this stupid little argument and how we shouldn't be fighting, but coming together. So when he left I thought about some things and realize that I can't spend my life without you and I love you too much to get mad at something like this, no matter how dramatic you may get," he finished and I smiled at that.

"Yea, I can get carried away sometimes," I said laughing and he laughed to. He leaned over the table and kissed me and I was in heaven! I got my man back and I am not going to let something this stupid come between us again. We finished the kiss and smiled. He stood up and held his hand out to me so I can grab it. I grabbed it and stood up as well. He pulled me into a hug and kissed me again.

"We should head back to the others," He said panting.

"Yea, we should," I said panting as well.

We walked out of the cafeteria hand in hand and as we were walking down the hallway to room where the others were, Chris said, "Oh and you will be punished when we get back."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," and we kissed again and then went back into the rooms with the others. We came in with smiles on our faces and everyone was satisfied. Chris apologized to Randy and they hugged each other. Shawn and Hunter looked at each other and smiled because they were proud of us for working this out. I just hope that we can stay like this forever, but is that even possible?

***SOMEWHERE ELSE***

**Dave and his partner sat there and knew what their next plan was and who they were going to get. They were in a bar drinking some beer.**

"**Where is there next city," he asked the man.**

"**They are scheduled to be in Virginia and then in Texas," the man told him taking a sip of his beer.**

"**You know what to right," Dave asked him.**

"**Yea, I do… let them think that everything is cool and then get the targets," he said to him. **

**Dave nodded his head; he was itching to put this plan into action. The whole brakes thing was the appetizer, but what he was about to do was the main course. He hope that his mom would talk some sense into him and hoped that whoever this new 'guy' that John was going with was worth his time. He drunk the rest of his beer and ordered another one. For now, they would rest, but when they got in Texas they will get what's coming to them. The waitress came with his beer and he took his time drinking it.**

**He looked at the man across from him and wondered what he had to gain from all this. He guessed that when he gets John he can off him. He wouldn't be needed anymore. Hell, he wouldn't even be needed now, but he needed him to carry out his plan. The man felt eyes on him and looked at Dave suspiciously.**

"**I hope that you aren't thinking about crossing me David," he said to him.**

"**Now why would I want to do a thing like that," Dave asked innocently.**

"**Spare me the innocence, if I sense one once of betrayal, I will not be so hesitant to kill you. Understand?"**

"**Understood and the same goes for me," Dave said downing his beer, he slammed it down on the table and realized that he was getting horny and was on hard. **_**'Maybe I can use him for old time sake.'**_

**He stood up from the table and paid the tab; he grabbed the man out of his seat and told him that he was ready to go. They got into the car and headed to the hotel.**

**A/N: Aww... aren't you guys glad they made up XD I was :) what could Dave be planning now? Only time will tell! Thanks for the review love you guy :'). Oh and want to thank Cena Princess for what she said. I'm glad that you and everyone else like my stories and without your reviews and comments, I wouldn't be able to finish this story. So for that thank you.**

**A/N 2: I was SO glad to meet John Cena and the rest of the superstars, but was a little embarrassing about when I was with John and Randy getting their autograph and my little cousin who is only 3 said, Centon to the both of them. They laughed it off and thought it was cute. So all is good! XD**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hello! Lol I have been so busy writing the other story that I almost forgot about this one! XD but no worries going to try to do so updating on both! :)**

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

**Chapter 22**

*JOHN'S POV*

Shawn and Hunter are getting out of the hospital today and I know that they are happy about it! Me, Randy, Chris, and Adam were on our way to get them. Me and Adam had to go and get them some regular clothes out of their hotel room and Chris and Randy got the rental car and were waiting outside. Me and Adam put their bags in the trunk and then got in the car. We are heading to the hospital. We made it and walked inside the building. We smiled at the nurse and heading to their room, they already know who we are here for so they just let us go on to the room. We made it to their room and we heard screaming inside. We stopped and look at each other trying to figure out why they are arguing. I opened the door to the room and stepped inside. Then the others came in. We were standing at the door, listening to their conversation.

"Hunt, that man was flirting with you and you know it," Shawn shouted at Hunter.

"No, he was not! He was being very polite," Hunt said to him and Shawn rolled his eyes.

"Oh please, he had his nasty hands _all_ over you and then smiled and then gone say 'I am just checking your heart beat," he said mocking how the male nurse sounding. "Last time I check, your heart was _NOT_ down below!"

"Ok, Ok I admit he was wrong for that, but you know that this body is for you and you only," Hunter said smiling at Shawn. Shawn blushed.

"Yea, it better be let him come back in this room and touch you again and this hospital will be messing another nurse," Shawn said angrily.

"Awww….. babe I have never seen you so jealous before," Hunter said raising one of his eyebrows.

"Shut up Hunt or you will be missing to," Shawn said putting an arm on his chest.

"Shawn I love you and you know that. Yea, I noticed that that kid was flirting and touching me, but you know that my body, heart and soul belong to you and nobody else," Hunter said smiling at Shawn. He looked Hunt in the eyes and smiled to. He placed two fingers to his lips and blew a kiss at Hunter and he did the same for Shawn. We all smiled at them. They were so cute together, we were all probably thinking that one day that we will have what they have. I cleared my throat and they looked at us and smiled.

"Are you ready to get out of here," I asked them.

"Yes, I know I am! The food is horrible here! Why do they even bother serving it," Hunter asked frowning.

"Oh, the food wasn't that bad," Shawn said to him.

"Really, Shawn really? Last time I checked we were eating the same damn thing and you said that it was nasty and disgusting. Did you not," he asked him with an eye brow raised.

"Ok, fine the food was horrible are ya happy," he said sarcastically.

"Yes I am," he said confidently.

"Shut it Hunt, I wonder when our nurse is going to come in here," Shawn asked getting out of bed and getting the bag of clothes out my hand. Hunt did the same thing and got the clothes out and started to put them on. When they were both dressed they laid back down on the bed and waited.

"Have you gotten in touch with Cody and Ted yet Randy," Shawn asked him.

"No, I have been calling them since yesterday and sent them some texts, but they haven't replied or called back yet," he said worriedly.

"Don't worry, I am sure that they will call you," Shawn said to him. He hoped that they were ok, he might not have known them that well, but he didn't want them in danger.

The door opened and Hunter shook his head and Shawn glared. We all looked from Shawn and the nurse and were trying to figure out what's wrong. The man walked over to Hunter and was rubbing up and down his arm. And we then knew that that was the male nurse that he was talking about.

"Well, Mr. Helmsley, all you and your boy have to do is sign the papers and you can go," he said winking his eye and smiled. Hunter signed his and Shawn's name and gave it back to him.

"Thank you, you can go now," Shawn said snapping at the man.

"I think I might have to keep him here a little longer, I don't want him to leave," he said pouting.

"Well, I hate to break it to ya, but he is a _happily _married man," he started and then got up and went to where they were. "And I'd appreciate if you would keep your hands off of what's mine," he finished saying glaring at him. The man looked at him and glared and then looked back at Hunt with a smile on his face.

"Well, maybe _he_ might get tired of you and might want some _younger _meat," he said confidentially. We all looked at Shawn and saw that he was trying to control his anger and the next thing that we knew, Shawn lifted a leg up and kicked the poor man in the face. Everyone just shook their heads thinking the same thing, _**He asked for it**_.

Hunter looked at what he did and smiled and kissed Shawn on the lips. Shawn smiled at that, and then they all left the room and gave their sign- out papers to the woman at the desk. Shawn looked at her and said, "The nurse that's in our room is taking a nap and doesn't want to be disturbed, but when he wakes up make sure to tell him that he should _never_ touch something that belongs to me." The woman was frightened, but she nodded their head and they went back to the hotel for some rest.


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

*JOHN'S POV*

A week later, we made it to Virginia, it was Sunday, so all we had to do was just get our scripts, practice and then rest up for the show on Monday. Me and Randy were lying in bed, really didn't want to get up, but we have to because of the job. I sighed, and got up. I looked at Randy to see if he was going to get up, but he just laid there. He was naked under the covers from the 'activity' we did last night. I thought about it and looked at him and I was hot all over again. I looked at him and he looked at me. The only thing that I could do was smile. He looked at me curiously.

"What," he asked frowning.

I walked back over to him and laid beside him the bed. I placed a finger on his chest and rub it from his neck, down to his pecks, and then his stomach and stopped above his cock.

"I was thinking about last night and thought that we could do that again, but in the shower," I said purring. I got up and gave him a view of my ass and was about to walked in to the bathroom, but I turned my head to the side so that I can see him out the corner of my eye. "You can join me if you like." He shot up out the bed, pick me up and put me over his shoulder and smacked me on my ass. I moaned.

"Well, then let's get started," he said smirking, carrying me in to the bathroom and closed the door.

When we were out of the shower, we got dressed, call the guys, and left to go to the arena so that we can get our scripts. When we arrived, I spotted Adam, Chris, Shawn and Hunter we walked over to them and sat down at the table. Randy was looking around for Ted and Cody. He spotted them, and got up from the table to talk to them,

I was glad that they were safe and that nothing happened to them. They walked back to our table with Randy and sat down.

"Sorry we haven't been in touch with you Ran. We went to visit Ted's parents and got caught up down there," Cody said looking at Randy. Randy just nodded his head.

"We are glad that you guys are safe, we thought something happened to you guys," I said to them.

"Why? What would happen," Ted asked us looking at us at the table.

"We will tell you when we get back to the hotel, ok," Shawn said to them. He knew that they needed to know what was going on. If they were left out, he knew that they could be in deep trouble.

"Yea, we will go into John and Randy's room," Adam said, everyone nodded their heads and talked some more before things got squared away.

Vince and some of the assistants passed out everyone's script, they though that they were going to go after that, but Vince started talking.

"Guys, I need you to be super careful when you leave here tonight. After the incident with Shawn and Hunter, I don't want any of you hurt. We are all a family here and I want all of you safe. So please be careful, "he said and then walked off to his office. I smiled when he said that we were a family which we are. We get sad when someone dies, gets hurt, or is retiring. It's like losing one of your family members. I sighed; I just hope that no one gets hurt by whoever this person is.

***WITH DAVE***

**Dave was in Virginia in his hotel room. He wanted to be with John, but he knew that it would be risky. He figured that John still has no clue that it was him, but maybe he could do something, but doesn't know what. Then it clicked in his head, and he knew what he was going to do.**

**He called his partner and told him his plan. The man was trying to tell him it was risky, but he didn't care at the moment. He decided to turn on the T.V and wait until RAW was over. He smiled, his plan was brilliant.**

*JOHN'S POV*

When the meeting was over, we practiced a little and left the arena. Everyone was hungry so we all decided to go get some take-out from McDonalds. We got our food and then headed back to the hotel. We were supposed to go back to me and Randy's room, but we decided that Shawn and Hunt were best because they had more space. We were in the room and sat down on the bed and started eating. Well, Shawn, Hunt, Adam and Chris were on the bed, but me, Randy, Ted and Cody were in the living room eating at the table. When we were finished they came in to the living room with us and sat on the couch, while we remained on the floor.

"Ok, guys I think it's time to tell those two," Hunter said referring to Ted and Cody.

"Yea," Shawn said agreeing with him.

I ended up telling them what was going on from the beginning from the texts, to the incident. I wanted to tell them about my past, but I couldn't that will be another day. Ted and Cody looked at me shocked that someone would try to threaten me like that and then hurt Shawn and Hunter. Now they knew the reason that Randy was calling and felt bad for not answering the phone. They both got up and hugged Randy and told him that they were sorry for not replying back to him. He said that he forgave them told them to make sure that they answer next time they shook their heads and smiled. We all smiled and were great. We decided to watch some movies until it was time to go back to our rooms. When we made it to our room, me and Randy took turns taking a shower, put on some sweats and went to sleep awaiting tomorrow.

Everyone came to the arena at around 6 and was still practicing until it was time for the show to start. Shawn and Hunter weren't wrestling tonight, they were going to be at the announcer's table with Jerry and Michael. I was going to go to my locker room, but decided to be close to Randy so I went to his. We were putting on our wrestling gear and then just sat around. We knew that people were starting to pile in to the arena and we couldn't wait. We sat in the room and watch the show start. We saw Shawn and Hunt at the table and then we saw R-Truth come out. Then Christian came and then the Miz. They did their part and the GM sent them an e-mail saying that Me, Randy, and Ray Myseterio were going against the Miz, R-truth, and Christian and it was going to be the main event.

The others did good on their matches some lost, but they were still happy inside. When it was time for our match, we lost due to disqualification because Roberto Del Rio came in the ring, but it was a good match though. When the show was done, everyone went in their locker rooms and took a shower. I went to mine to take one and told Randy that I will meet him in his when I was done. We kissed and then I headed towards my locker room.

I dumped my bag that had my clothes on the bench and got out of my ring gear. I grabbed my towel and headed for the showers.

***WITH DAVE***

**The show was over and he was in the building. He had to disguise myself so that he wouldn't get caught. He looked around the corner and spotted John coming out of someone's locker room. When John came out and turned around his was talking and laughing with this person. That said person, came out and his eyes widen in shock, it was Orton! They were talking and then he grabbed John around his waist and kissed him and **_**his **_**John was kissing back! He could not stand for this! He was going to have to show John who he belong to, but not yet he wasn't through having fun with them yet. **

**He saw John leave Orton and headed towards his locker room. He followed John, he saw that he opened the door and went inside. He then decided that he was going to wait awhile and go see him.**

*****JOHN'S POV*

I went into the shower room and turned the spray on. I placed my towel on the wall in the corner so that it wouldn't get wet. I grabbed my soap and face towel and stepped under the spray. I let the water go down my body and it was making my sore muscles loosen and I was happy. I then took my soap and wipe it on my body until I saw some suds. It felt really good.

***DAVE***

**He let the door open a little and he heard the shower running, he smiled and went inside. he closed the door gently and headed in that direction. He peeked his head around the corner and saw John under the spray. He looked so beautiful standing there naked. He looked at his body from head to toe and he still looked the same and he still had his bubble butt. He wanted to go and have his way with him, but he just stood there taking it all in. he turned around and let the water fall down on his back.**

**He got hard and decided that if he couldn't fuck him right now, then the best way would be jerk off. He put his hand in his pants and grabbed his cock. His hands were dry, so he took his hand out and spit on it quietly and then put it back in there. He grabbed it again and moved my hand slowly up and down. He moaned at the sensation. He looked again and saw John turn back around and he had a view of his butt again. He imagined his mouth on my cock. God he missed that mouth! It was nice and wet just like he liked it. Then, he imagined him on his hands and knees and him sticking his cock in his ass. He moaned because he was nice and tight like all ways. He sped up his hand movement. It felt so good to be inside of him and him moaning and telling him to go faster. He sped his hand up some more then stops to squeeze it and then sped up again. He was close. Then he looked at John with his eyes and saw that he bent over to pick up the towel because he just dropped it. That sight alone made me come! He came and jerks it off until no more was coming out.**

**He was out of breath and was trying to get it back. He looked at John saw that he washed himself one more time. He put myself up and zipped my pants. He wanted to touch him. He was coming around there, until someone knocked at the door.**

*JOHN'S POV*

I washed myself again to make sure that I got all of the dirt off of me and then I heard someone knock at my door.

"John! Are you done it there? It was Shawn.

I turned the water off and headed in the direction to get my towel.

**DAVE**

**His eyes widen as he saw John heading in his direction and found that he had nowhere to hide. He then saw someone twisting the knob and was about to open the door. He quickly ran and hid behind it just as the person had opened the door completely.**

JOHN

I heard Shawn open the door, so I put my towel around my waist and smiled at him.

"Please, don't tell that you _just_ got out the shower," he asked me sighing.

I just laughed and said, "Sorry about that, I guess I got carried away."

"Well, I was just coming in here to get you because Hunter is hungry _again_ and you know how he gets when he doesn't get his food," Shawn said shaking his head at the man. He loved him to death, but he was crazy about his food sometimes.

I put on my clothes quickly, placed my gear in my bag and zipped it up and made sure that I had my keycard, wallet, and phone. When I had everything, I told Shawn that I was ready and we headed out the door. I turned the light off and closed the door to my locker room and headed outside to meet the others so we could go eat.

**DAVE**

**They left the room and Dave sighed, he could've been caught just now! But at least he saw John and was going to go to bed thinking about him naked and under him and his nose picked up the smell of his soap, it was lavender, his second favorite soap besides vanilla. He smiled. He then called his partner and told him to meet him behind the building. He quickly walked back out the building again and headed towards the exit door. He walked down the stairs and saw his partner in the car. He walked quickly and got inside and they drove off.**

"**Did you have fun," he asked Dave.**

"**I wanted to, but I decided that I could wait a little longer," he said smiling.**

**The man just shrugged his shoulders and drove them back to the hotel.**

*JOHN'S POV*

We all sat down in a pizza and got a Meat Lover's with some wings. We ate talked and laughed. When we were done eating, we went to the movies store and rented some movies. After that we headed back into the hotel and were in me and Randy's room. Somewhere on the couch, but I was on the floor in between Randy's legs, with his hands around my waist holding me tight. I leaned into his chest and sigh it felt good to be in his arms. Then when the movie was over and the others headed back to their rooms to get some sleep. Randy turned off the T.V and I was stripping out of my close on put on some shorts. He came and did the same and we pulled the covers back and lay down. I was on his chest with his arms around me. I gave him a chaste kiss and then snuggled in his chest and we went to sleep.


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

***DAVE***

**He and his partner made it to Texas, and were now sitting in the hotel room going over the plan again. At first, he wanted to hurt Shawn and Hunter again in their own town, but then that would defeat the purpose of what they were going to do.**

"**So, when should I carry this out," his partner asked him.**

"**After the show is over," he told the man. He just nodded his head and waited for the time to strike. They turned on the T.V and were watching them. They were having their tag-teamed match against Swagger and Cole. They won their match and got their titles and were happy about it. Then they left out and went backstage.**

"**Let's not wait let's do it now," Dave said to the man.**

"**But that would be risky and you know it. You are well known and they could spot you out even in a longest distance," the man said frowning at him. Did he want John that damn much that he would risk getting caught that easily? It seems to him like Dave was acting weird ever since Virginia.**

"**What's wrong with you anyway," he asked him curiously. **

"**Nothing," he snapped and then looked at the T.V.**

**His partner just shook his head and looked back at the screen.**

**They saw that Cena had a match against the Miz for the title. Cena looked like he was down for a minute, but then gave him his signature move and won the match. Dave smirked at this. He knew John was never the one to quit. He saw that he held up his title and was smiling at the camera proudly. Then walked off to backstage.**

**Then Orton had a match against Christian for the title. They saw that Christian had him at one point, but then Randy gave him an RKO and pinned him, winning the match. He saw how he looked in the camera and Dave wanted nothing more, but to kill him for touching his John. The rest of the matches were boring and then the show ended.**

**He turned off the T.V and said, "Let's go."**

*JOHN'S POV*

I was really happy at this moment! I can't believe that I am the Champ again! And not only do I have a title, but Randy and Ted and Cody has one to. I made it to Randy's locker room and pulled him in for a kiss. He was shocked at first and then he starting moving his lips and held me tighter. We stopped for some air and then we looked over at Ted and Cody, who took some air to. They told us that they were going to go over to their locker room and shower and would meet us outside. Shawn and Hunter were already at the hotel and were resting for the night, but I know that they were proud of us.

Me and Randy had decided to take a shower together in his locker room. He wanted to go further, but I told him just to wait until we get back at the hotel he groaned at that. And then pushed me against the wall and grabbed my cock and put it in his mouth. I moaned and then he deep throated me and was going faster and faster. I was moving my dick in his mouth and he let me. I was face fucking him and grabbed his head with one hand and my nipples with the other. I moved my hips faster and yelled his name as I came in his mouth. He made sure to get it all. I was catching my breath and then pulled him up and placed him against the wall. I put his dick in my mouth and gave him the same treatment.

*WITH CODY AND TED*

They were naked in the shower and Cody had Ted's dick in his mouth. Ted was moaning and had a hand in Cody's hair. Cody was playing with his balls and then deep throated him. The hand that was on Ted's balls went to his hole and he started to stretch himself. He moaned as he added another finger and they hit his prostate. He moaned and that sent vibrations onto Ted's cock and made me moan more and Cody speed up. When Ted came, he swallowed all of it and was done stretching himself. He stood up and Cody had his hands on the wall and Ted was behind him.

"Oh, please Ted fuck me already," Cody said to him moaning and moving his ass,

"Ok baby boy, here I come," Ted said and thrust into him without warning. He started moving faster and faster. And he hit Cody's spot dead on. Cody was moaning like a little slut and Ted was groaning because of how tight his baby boy was. Ted started moving faster and Cody was pushing back on Ted's cock and playing with his own. Those combined, made Cody come and his walls closed on Ted's dick. Ted came inside Cody and he leaned up against his back. They caught their breath. Ted pulled his cock out of Cody, and turned him around. They were kissing passionately. Cody opened his eyes and saw someone standing behind Ted. He pulled his mouth away from the kiss and was about to tell Ted to turn around, but before he could, they knocked him over the head. Cody screamed and was about to run away, but he tripped and the man caught him and knocked him out to.

***DAVE***

**Dave looked at them both and smiled. He and his partner gathered them up and took them outside to the car. He placed them in the backseat and then they got in the front and drove off. He then sent John another text and left. He smirked to himself as he knew that playing with these two was going to be fun and he just couldn't wait. After, he saw what they did in the shower; he wanted to get some action to. **

*JOHN'S POV*

After the shower, we dressed, grabbed our stuff and were waiting for Ted and Cody to come out. Everyone was congratulating us on our wins and we said thank you. We sat there for thirty more minutes and Ted and Cody still didn't come out. Randy said that he was going to see if they might be in the locker room still and I called Shawn and Hunter to see if they left already.

Shawn was on the phone with me and went to their room and knocked on the door, but they didn't answer. I was nervous and my stomach dropped I hoped nothing happened to them. I told Shawn thanks and then hung up the phone. Randy came back and said that they were not in their locker room and that their bags were gone. I told him that I called Shawn and that they were not at the hotel. We stood there thinking for a minute and then my phone rang and I looked at it and I had a new text message. Thinking it was them; I opened the phone and read the text. Randy then looked at the phone and his widen at what the text had said:

**You have won your matches and are proud**

**You held your titles to the crowd**

**One by one, you each smiled**

**And that, made my anger riled**

**Your friend's are in danger and in this bed they lye**

**Better act soon, before your friends die**

**Killing them would be just as sweet,**

**But fucking them would be just as neat.**

My phone beeped again and I got another text, I opened it and it was a picture of Ted and Cody stretched out on two beds handcuffed. I cried and Randy got mad. We quickly went back to the hotel to tell Shawn, Hunt, Adam and Chris, what happened.


	26. Chapter 25

**A/N: Love the reviews from the other chapter! Thanks :)**

**Chapter 25**

***TED, CODY, DAVE, AND PARTNER***

**Cody woke up with a groan and looked at his surroundings. Nothing looked familiar to him. He thought back to last night and realized what happened. He tried to move to get up, but was later found out that he was cuffed to the bed. He heard a groan and looked at the bed beside him and saw that Ted was in it. **

"**Ted, can you hear me," Cody said whispering. He didn't hear another noise, so he tried again.**

"**Teddy, please wake up baby," he said a little louder. He saw that Ted had fluttered his eyes and then opened them up fully.**

"**C-Cody," he asked confused. He to, looked around and saw that they were not in there hotel room.**

"**Where are we Teddy," he said with his eyes widen.**

"**I don't know Codes," he said worriedly. He was scared, not only for him, but for his lover. Whoever this person was was bold.**

**They both tensed as they heard the door opened and it walked on of the men. He looked at them and smirked.**

"**Well, well, you guys decided to wake up," he said laughing at them.**

"**W-what are you going to do to us," Cody said to him.**

"**Oh, you will see," he said to them and walked towards them.**

*JOHN'S POV*

Me and Randy made it back to the hotel and were in Shawn and Hunter' room along with Chris and Adam. We filled them in on what happened at the arena and we were all worried. We didn't know what to do. I showed them the message that I got, along with the picture and they were shocked. We were at a loss and didn't know what to do about this. I looked at Randy and he looked at me and we just held each other hand's squeezing each other to give off some comfort.

***DTC***

**Dave walked up to Cody and placed a hand on his cheek. Cody tensed and tried to move his face away, but Dave grabbed his chin.**

"**B-Batista, why are you doing this," Cody asked me scared.**

"**Because my Johnny betrayed me," he said frowning and then let go of his chin. He looked at the boy's body and found nothing, but innocence off of him. He let a finger run down his body.**

_**He skin is smooth like John's.**_

"**What do you want with us," Ted asked him angrily.**

"**I'm a just trying to scare him and the only way to do it is you," he said smirking and then reached and grabbed Cody's cock. Cody tensed again and started crying.**

"**Oh, don't cry Cody. The fun hasn't started yet," he said smiling at him. The door then opened again and Dave's partner came in the room and locked the door.**

"**W-who are you," Cody asked him.**

"**Oh, that hurts my feelings. You guys forgot me already," the man said pouting a little.**

"**Do you have everything," Dave asked him. The man went to the closet and pulled out a big bag.**

"**W-what's in there," Cody asked with his eyes wide Ted just glared at them.**

"**Oh, we are going to have some fun," Dave said smirking. He went in the bag and pulled out a whip. He headed over to Cody.**

"**You look sweet and innocent, I might just break you a little and then have some more fun with you," Dave said grinning. **

"**DON'T YOU DARE LAY A FINGER ON CODY," Ted shouted at the man. His partner then took the liberty of going to where Ted was and punches him in the face. Ted had spit out the blood that was in his mouth and spit it on Dave's partner.**

"**YOU SON OF A-"he didn't even get the sentence out as he punched Ted over and over again. Until the man had a busted lip and a black eye.**

"**STOP LEAVE HIM ALONE," Cody shouted crying, and Dave shut him up by bringing the whip down on his stomach. Cody cried out in pain and Dave laughed at him.**

"**I don't know why my brother used to hang out with you losers," His partner said angrily.**

"**Who is your brother," Ted asked me glaring at him with his good eye.**

"**Oh, you don't remember my brother Jason! He went with that asshole Orton and got killed! I blame him for his death," the man shouted at him. And punched him in the stomach. He then went it the bag and got out a knife. He back over to Ted and stood above him.**

"**I lost my brother to that asshole," the man said and then brought the knife on Ted stomach and slashed his skin. Ted bit his lip so he wouldn't yell out.**

"**Who are you," Ted asked him.**

"**I am his brother Cason! I was the one who watched my brother throw away his future to be with that asshole Orton. Jason told me that he loved Orton and wanted to be with him forever! He threw away all of his dreams to be with him," Cason said cutting Ted' arm, leg, and thighs.**

"**Then he didn't even come to his damn funeral," Cason continued, "Jason was the oldest out of all three of us! It was Jason, Mason, and then me the youngest, Cason. Mason said that he spoke to that asshole and wanted to kill him, but then later decided that he was not going to do it. So being the good brother that I am, I did this and I am going to kill Orton once and for all!"**

"**R-randy loved Jason with his h-heart! H-he wanted to be at the funeral, but all of the flights got canceled and the weather was too bad to drive in," Cody said trying to reason with him.**

"**IT DOESN'T MATTER! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR HIS DAMN EXCUSES," Cason shouted at the man.**

"**Calm down, let's have some fun with these two and send them back to the others," Dave said smirking. He opened Cody's legs and started to take off his clothes and Cason did the same. Cody and Ted couldn't do anything but sit there and take it.**

**A couple of hours later, Dave and Cason were done and decided to dropped them off at a bus stop not too far from the hotel from where the others were staying. Dave sent John a text. And then drove back to the hotel with a smile of his face.**

*****JOHN'S POV*

Me and the others went back to our rooms to try and get some sleep, but I couldn't do that because I was still thinking about Ted and Cody. I hope that they were ok and not in any danger. And if it's the Lord's well that that are alive. Now, I have never prayed before and was scared that He might not answer. So I tried anyway. I got out of the bed, got on my knees and bowed my head.

_**Lord please bring Ted and Cody back to us safely. I don't want them to be hurt, but if they are please let us go to them and help them the best way that we know how. I love Ted and Cody like they were my own brothers. They are my family….. Our family and I don't want to lose them. So PLEASE GOD, if you hear me, bring my brothers back to me. This I pray amen.**_

I got off my knees and got back in the bed. I put my head on Randy's chest and wrapped an arm around him. I sighed and tried to go back to sleep, but then my phone ranged. My heart was racing fast. I turned on my other side and turned on my lamp. I picked up my phone and opened it. I gasped and my eyes started to water at what the text had said. I nudged Randy on the arm to get him up and he shot up instantly and was looking at me with wide eyes.

"What's wrong John," he asked me worriedly. I couldn't say anything. I just gave him the phone so that he could look at it. His eyes widen and he shot up out the bed.

"Call the others and then tell them to meet us at the hospital," he said to me putting on some sweats, shirt and shoes. I did the same and we rushed out the door.

**THE TEXT:**

**I am now done**

**They were fun**

**Cody was tight and Ted made a fuss**

**And yelled stopped and then his heart starting racing**

**But I hit him real good to know who is he was facing.**

**Now the job is done and Ted's Cherry is popped.**

**Now you may come and get them from the bus stop**

**A/N: Sorry to stop it there, but I am tired! But aren't you guys surprised by who the partner is lol?**

**GOOD NIGHT LOVES! :)**

**R E V I E W**


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

*JOHN'S POV*

Me and Randy both went outside the hotel looking for Ted and Cody. We looked across the street and saw two bodies in some blankets. I ran across the street and Randy went to get the car. I walked up to the bodies and pulled the blankets back. I gasped as I saw that it was Ted and Cody, but they looked like they have been badly beaten.

"Ted? Cody? Can you hear me," I asked them quietly. I nudge them a little bit and I got a groan and some movement. I smiled at least they were moving. I heard a horn behind me and knew that it was Randy. He came up next to me.

"Are they alright," he asked me worriedly.

"Yea, but we need to get them to a hospital," I said to him sadly. He just nodded his head and got Cody, while I got Ted. We put each of them in the back seat of the car and made sure that they were comfortable. We put on their seat belts and closed the doors. We then got in the car, me on the passenger and Randy in the driver's and drove to the hospital. I picked up the phone and told Adam and Chris to tell Shawn and Hunter to meet us at the Hospital because we found Ted and Cody.

When we made it to the hospital, Randy told me to tell the nurses that we needed some help and I didn't have to be told twice. I ran up to the lady at the desk and told her that my friends are hurt and they need some help. She then nodded her head and some doctors came and asked me where they were. I lead them back to the car and they put Cody and Ted on a stretcher and put an Oxygen mask on their faces and took them to the OR to go get treated.

Randy and I sat down in the waiting room, I cried, because of how they looked when we found them, but I hope that they make it. I don't want them to die. Randy pulled me into a hug and I just cried. I really shouldn't be crying like this. I wanted to be strong for Randy, but I was just sad that something like this would happen to them. Adam, Chris, Shawn and Hunter made it to the hospital.

"How are they," Shawn asked us.

"We don't know yet they haven't told us anything yet," I said to them sniffing. They just nodded their heads and we had to wait on them.

3 hours later, the doctor came through the double doors. We all stood up as he came towards us.

"Are you here for Ted Dibiase and Cody Rhodes," the doctor asked us.

"Yes, we are sir," Randy said to him.

"Well, they both have been beaten badly and were raped. Mr. Dibiase has a black eye, some bruises on his stomach, thighs and back and a broken rib and some tearing of his anus, which lead me to believe that he was a virgin that area. We manage to put his ribs back in place. He put some cream in his stomach, thighs and back for his bruises and got all of the blood off. We also clean the blood around his anus as well," he said to us. We were sad that would happen to someone like Ted.

"And Cody," I asked him.

"Mr. Rhodes, he has some slash marks on his stomach, back and legs. He was also raped. He has some bruising on his hips. We cleaned up the blood from him as well," he said to us calmly.

That only made me cry harder and Randy held on me tight what type of person would do that to them? They haven't done anything to anyone. I hoped that when we find who did this they will pay dearly for this! And they even took Ted's innocence.

"We will have to keep them over night and hope that they will participate in a rape kit, but we will have to have them to give us their consent though," he said to us.

"Can we see them," Shawn asked him.

"Yes, you may, but make sure that if they wake up that they don't move and try not to scare them. They might be a little afraid of contact also so try not touch them alright," he said to us. We nodded our heads and he brought us to their room. We opened the door and were shocked to see them. Ted was pale and had a black eye and we see some of the bruises that he had on him. With Cody, he just had some marks on him, but they couldn't be seen, but we saw a big bruise on his neck and cheek.

We all were crying for them. I was near Cody and looked at him. Cody was the nicest person that he had known and still never knew why someone would do that to him.

"Cody, if you can hear me, you have to get up. We miss you guys. I am sorry that this happened to you guys. I wish we were there to help you and protect you. So please open your eyes for me," I said to him with tears in my eyes. Neither Cody nor Ted moved.

Randy was standing over Ted crying.

"Ted, buddy you have to be strong and make it through this. I promise you that whoever did this to you guys are going to pay for it dearly. I feel that I have failed you as a friend. I should have been there to protect you. I love you both like you were my brothers and I want the both of you to pull out of this ok," he finished saying with tears in his eyes, but they still didn't move. We stood there talking to them some more until it was time for us to go. We promised them that we would be back and told the nurses that if they were to wake up to call us.

We got in our cars to go back to the hotels, but we knew that what we saw was not going to be out of our minds. We hoped that Ted and Cody woke up soon.


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

*JOHN'S POV*

Me and the others really couldn't get any sleep because we were still thinking about Ted and Cody. We knew that we didn't have to do the next show until next month and for that we were grateful. We told Vince what happened to them and he was saddened at what happened and more devastated when he saw them. He told us that we can just focus on them and not worry about anything that was dealing with wrestling at the moment.

Me and Randy were in the bed lying down. We were holding on to each other like our lives depended on it. I was on his chest and his arms were wrapped tight around me. He kissed me on my forehead and sighed. I know that he was stressed out about what happened. We have been going to the hospital for a week now and they weren't making any process, but their bodies were healing well. Most of their bruises were gone. And Ted's black was going down to.

"I would be sad if that were you in the hospital with bruises covering you like that John," he said to me quietly.

"Me to, Rand, I don't know what I would do if something like that happened to you or if you were taken away from me," I said to him and then kissed his chest.

"I would die from not being able to hold you like this anymore," he said to me.

"I know Rand, but let's not think about that right now. I have you here now and we are not going to give up on them yet," I said to him sitting up a little so I could see his face.

"I know, but it's scary. I know that it's just been a week, but it feels like months, you know? I miss them," he said looking at me. I wanted to cry right there, but I had to put strong for him. I got up and straddled his legs.

"Rand, they are going to make it, don't give up on them so soon ok? I know that you are worrying about them and I am to, but we have to be strong for the both of them and when they wake up, we will be there to greet them and hug them. They are our family Rand," I told him smiling. He smiled a little.

"Family," he asked me.

"Yes, family you, me, Shawn, Hunter, Adam, Chris, Ted, and Cody, we are one big family. And you know that we will be there for you," I said smiling again and then kissed him. And looked him in the eye his was smiling fully and kissed me. I then leaned on him some more so that my face was on his chest and we just sighed and held each other.

*WITH ADAM AND CHRIS*

Adam was in the shower thinking about what happened with Ted and Cody and it hurt his heart. He never thought someone could be so damn cruel to do something like this to them. He didn't know Cody and Ted like that, but he thought of them as his little brothers and wanted to protect them. And he felt what Randy was feeling at that moment. Feeling like you have let someone down and failed to protect them and wanted to kill whomever did this.

He stood under the spray and let the water wash away the soap, pain, and dirt off of his body, but he knew that the feeling of pain and sorrow were going to come back as soon as he stepped out of the shower. He sighed and just enjoyed it for now. He noticed that when he and Chris made it back to the hotel, that he was silent. He knew that Chris wanted to be alone to his thoughts. Chris went outside on the balcony to smoke and he went and took a shower.

Adam grabbed his body wash and let it lather in his skin. And sighed at the contact.

"Adam," Chris said quietly. Adam froze and then slides the door back on the shower.

"Yea, babe," he looked at him worriedly.

"Can I join you," he asked me.

"Sure, come on," he said giving a small smile. Chris then stripped out his clothes and got in. he put his arms around Adam's waist and kissed the back of his neck. He just sighed and took it all in. he knew that if something were to happen to Adam he would die. He loved Adam so much and never wanted to see any harm done to him. Adam turned in Chris's arms and wrapped his arms around his neck and starting kissing him and he kissed back. The kiss was filled with sorrow and some of anger and got a little rough. They basically poured out everything that they were feeling with that kiss. They stopped and looked at each other as they caught their breath. Adam put his forehead on Chris's and closed his eyes.

"Chris, don't ever think that for one second that something bad would happen to me. I know that you would try your damn hardest to find me and that's why I love you for that. You are determined and you never give up," he said to him looking him in the eyes.

"Adam, you know I love you and would do anything to protect you, but seeing at what happened to Ted and Cody made me realize that if I couldn't find you, that I would be lost without you. And if I couldn't get to you, I would feel like I failed you and that's how I feel right now," Chris said to him sadly.

"Babe, we are all feeling that way. We all feel like we have failed them in protecting him. We got to comfortable. We were so happy and in our own little world thinking that nothing would happen and then it did, but it's not our fault. Its whomever did this fault," Adam said to him sternly. Chris shook his head agree with him.

"Yea, you right, Dave or not I am going to kill the bastard for what they did to them," Chris said frowning.

"Let's get you washed up and take a nap," Adam said. Chris nodded his head and let him wash him up. When they were done, they got out, dried, and put some boxers on. They spooned each other on the bed with Chris's arm wrapped around Adam's middle and shut their eyes.

*WITH SHAWN AND HUNTER*

Shawn was on the bed down trying to watch some T.V, but was really not thinking about what was on right now. He was worried about Hunter. When they came back from the Hospital, hadn't spoken a word to him and then went outside on the balcony and has been out there ever since. He knew how Hunt was feeling right now and wanted to give him his space, but also wanted to help him as well, but he was going to have to come to him for help.

He loved Hunt dearly and hated seeing him like this. He felt like he failed them. He felt like a father who was mad because he son was hurt. He remembered when John got injured and he had to get surgery on his neck. Hunt was sad, mad, and wanted blood. He wanted to kill Dave for what he did, but he couldn't do anything because he was injured as well and was more upset when John started going with him and he started beating on him. He wanted to kill him then.

Shawn sighed and looked at the clock. It has been two hours since Hunt was out there. He wanted him to come back inside. As if someone had heard him, Hunt came back in. He walked into the bathroom and heard some water running he probably was washing his face. He then saw him strip to nothing, but his boxers and climbed into bed. He just lay down on his back and pulled Shawn against him. His arms wrapped around him tight and Shawn just kissed him on the chest letting him know that he knew how he was feeling.

"I love you Shawn," he said looking down at him.

"I love you too, Hunt," Shawn said and kissing him on the lips and Hunt kissed back passionately.

They pulled apart and just laid there in each other's arms and sighed.

"Yep I am definitely the chick in this relationship," Shawn said jokingly, smiling at little bit.

"Why," Hunt asked him.

"Because I am here comforting you and trying to make you feel better. I care about you Hunt and love you more and more each day. I won't stop until I see that frown into a smile. I hate when you are mad at me, and I love when you make love to me. I love everything about you baby," Shawn said looking at him with tears in his eyes. "I don't want anything to happening to you. I want to protect you and the others. I don't want to see any of them hurt. I know how you feel Hunt because you felt the same with John. And now you are going to do the same for Ted and Cody. They are our boys and we have to make sure that they are safe. And know that you are not alone on this one. I am here to help you." He finished saying sniffing.

"Shawn, I know that when I get like this I tend to shut you out sometimes, but I feel like I should have been there for them. And yes, I was worried about John when he got hurt and I will forever be worried about him. They are our boys and I feel like I have failed at protecting them. I feel that it is my fault that this happened to them," he said and then wiped Shawn's tears away. "And you know that I love you for you and everything that you do for me. I might let you know it always, but know that I do. It's the little stuff that makes me love you. I hate when I make you mad to because I don't like it when you are not talking to me. I might pretend that I am not listening to you, but I am. Like when you were talking about adopting a little boy. You thought that I didn't hear you but I did. I want to have lots of children with you baby." He said smiling at Shawn and he was shocked that Hunt remembered that conversation, but was glad that he was listening to him. He kissed Hunt and starting crying all over again.

When they parted for air, they looked at each other and smiled and Hunt wiped his tears again. Shawn just closed his eyes, sniffed and leaned in to his touch as he placed a hand on his cheek.

"Yea, you are most definitely the girl," Hunt said laughing.

"Shut up," Shawn said pouting and hit the man on his shoulder.

Hunt pulled him closer and kissed him. "But I love it though."

"You better," Shawn said smiling and kissed him back and then laid his head down on his chest. They decided to get some sleep.

*JOHN'S POV*

An hour or so later, we all got up and headed to the hospital. I got a call saying that they had woke up and immediately told Randy and then I told the others. We all sped down to the hospital and ran inside to ask the nurse can we see them.

We ran all the way to their room and opened the door. One by one we filled the room and smiled as we saw Ted and Cody sitting up. Randy smiled and went over to give each of them and hug and cried tears of joy and we did as well.

"It's ok Rand, you can't get rid of us that easily," Cody said weakly and smiled.

"Yea, we still got a few more years to make you go crazy," Ted said.

We all laughed at that and were glad to have them with us. Now the real question is; how are they going to feel talking about what happened?

_**A/N: I don't know why I wrote it like this, but I guess I wanted everyone to see how they felt about what happened. I mean, when something goes down, it's not one person that is affected. It's all of them. Anyways, REVIEW!**_


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

That night we stayed with Ted and Cody and talked about everything. We wanted to know what happened to them, but we decided to save that for another day. We were just glad that they were alive and they were woke. The nurse came in the room and told us that we needed to go because they needed to rest. We told them good bye and that we would see them tomorrow. We hugged them one by one and then left to go back to the hotel.

We made it back to the hotel and went to our separate rooms. Me and Randy made it to our room. And just when I closed the door, he pushed me against it and kissed me. I kissed back with so much passion. We separated and looked into each other's eyes.

"What was that for," I asked him smiling.

"Just wanted to show you how much I love you," he said smiling at me.

"I love you to babe," I said to him.

"What do you want to eat," he asked me.

"It doesn't matter really," I told him.

He nodded his head and then sat down on the bed and picked up the phone to call room service. When he was done, he headed to the bathroom. He turned on the water and then stuck his head out the door.

"Come join me," he asked me.

"Sure," I said to him smiling and then headed into the bathroom with him. We stripped each other of our clothes and then got in. we washed each other's back, fronts and hair. We kissed and then made loved. After we were done, we waited for the food to come. When we heard a knock at the door, Randy got up to answer it. He opened the door and got the cart from the man. He rolled it in the room and gave the man a tip. He closed the door and laid the food out on the bed. We sat there next to each other on the bed and ate. When we were done, we put all the scrapes on the cart and call them to come and get it. When they did, we laid back in the bed and was in each other's arms.

"I wonder if they are ready to tell us what happened," Randy said.

"Me too, we don't want to pressure them though we should wait until they are ready," I told him. I know we had to know what happened, but we wanted them to tell us when they were ready and at their own pace.

"Yea, I hope they are comfortable in telling who it was and what happened," he said to me sighing.

"Me too, if we know who it is, we can throw them in jail," I said. I wanted whoever did this to rot in jail or get the electric chair.

"I want a piece at them first," he said to me with a scowl on his face. I just kissed him and the scowl was gone.

"You will, but for now, let's be glad that they are up, alive and safe with us….. All of us," I said to him smiling and kissed him again. When we stopped, I cut the lamp off and went to sleep. Thinking of tomorrow and the talk that we are going to have with Ted and Cody.

We woke up the next and got dressed. It was 2:00 and we all went to the hospital to see them. We made it to their room and gave them a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"When can we get out of here," Cody asked us whining.

"You only have one more week Codes and that's it," Shawn said to him.

"But the cops came here early in the morning, wanting to know what happened, then we had to get some tests done and then we ate some nasty food. I wanna go home," he said to us. We all felt bad for them.

"Yea, and then they wanted to do some rape kits as well," Ted said frowning.

"Did you do it," Randy asked them.

"NO, we wanted Shawn and Hunter to be there with us when we do it," he said to us. We were all shocked that they would want them to be there with them.

"B-but why us," Hunter asked him.

"Because me and Cody see you guys as father figures and want you to be with us. So will you," he asked him.

Shawn and Hunter looked at each other and smiled. They wanted to do this for them because of not only what they have been through, but that they saw them as their own children and was glad that they trusted them with something like this.

"Yea, we will do it for you guys," Hunt said smiling and we all smiled at them.

The nurse came into the room and said that the police officers are back and are ready to do the rape kit. Ted and Cody nodded their heads and the woman went back to get them.

When they made it to the room, we had to leave and Shawn and Hunt had to stay. We smiled wishing them good luck and then left out. A couple of minutes later, they were done are the officers left. We went back in to the room with them.

"I am so glad that that was over," Cody said sighing.

"Me too, that was embarrassing," Ted said.

"Well, you both did well and we are proud of you," Shawn said to them smiling and they smiled back.

"Ok, so is that all they wanted," Randy asked curiously.

"Yea and they asked us some more questions and for Shawn's number," Cody said smiling and Shawn blushed.

"Oh really," I asked him jokingly.

"Yep and Shawn couldn't stop blushing either," Cody said laughing.

"H-hey! They didn't need to know that and even though he was nice looking doesn't mean that I wanted him ok," Shawn said still blushing. We laughed at him.

"Yea right! As soon as he told Shawn that he was hot, he started blushing harder," Ted said laughing.

"And Hunt wanted to kill him," Cody said smiling.

"I was going to because NO touches what's mine," Hunter said smiling and putting his arms around Shawn's waist.

"But now that you mentioned it, I could have gotten his number and we could've played with him," Shawn said to Hunt.

"Why in the hell would we need him for," Hunt said scowling.

"Well, he could just be an extra just in case you get tired," Shawn said smiling at "him.

"Oh don't worry baby, this man does never run out and I proved it to you last night," Hunt said looking at Shawn and Shawn blushed.

"F-fine never mind then," Shawn said to him blushing harder.

"Although he might be a good substitute for you though," Hunter said playfully.

"No he won't, because nobody can ride you like I can," Shawn said confidentially. And Hunt blushed at that.

"EWWWWW! No one wants to hear about you knowing how to ride! That's like my mom and dad telling me that they are still having sex," Cody said blushing and shivered and me, Randy, Adam, Chris and Ted shivered as well and then laughed.

The laughter died down and we all knew that it was time to get serious.

"So are you guys going to ask what happened," Ted said.

"We wanted you guys to tell us when you were ready, we didn't want to rush you," Randy said to them.

"Yea, we figured that since the police we asking you questions back-to-back, we figured you would probably tell us on your own," Adam said to them.

Cody and Ted looked at each other and then looked at us and nodded their heads.

"We're ready," they said at the same time.

_**A/N: Sorry for leaving it right there, but it's like 4 in the morning and I am tired XD but I will try to have the next chapter up tomorrow!**_

_**R E V I E W :)**_


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

We looked at them and let them start when they wanted to, we didn't rush them. It was quiet for a few minutes and they looked at each other and breathe.

"Well, I woke up first and looked around and noticed that the room that we were in didn't feel familiar. I was about to get up, but I couldn't because I was tied up and the only thing that I was in was my boxers. I looked at Ted and he was still knocked out. I called for him and he woke up and asked where we were. I didn't know and we were still for a moment when he walked inside."

"Who was it," Hunt and Randy asked him.

"It was Dave, we really couldn't recognize him when he first came in. we asked him what he wanted with us, but he only said that he was doing it because John was being bad. Then he went to a bag and pulled out a whip and started hitting Cody with it. I told him to stop, but that made him do it more. He stopped as his partner came in the room." Ted said.

"But when we saw him we didn't recognize him, but we knew that he looked familiar. They blindfolded us and then started talking to us. Ted was shouting some words at him,

"And then he punches me in the face and stomach. Dave was still whipping Cody. Ted said finishing his sentence.

"Then he grabbed my cock and was squeezing it. It hurt real badly. Dave said that he was going to have some fun with us and he stripped off his clothes. He climbed on top of me and starting kissing me. I tried to move my mouth, but just grabbed my face and bite my tongue. He then went down and squeezed my nipples. He slapped me every time that I screamed. He then spread my legs apart and used a dildo and thrusted it hard in me," Cody said with tears in his eyes and then inhaled, " it hurt and I told him that it did, but all he did was hit me again and then told me to shut up. He took the dildo out of me and then put his cock in. he was huge and it hurt so damn bad. He just kept going and going and every tear that I shed he just whipped or slapped me. When he was done, his partner went next until he came." Cody said finishing crying and I got up and went to hug him. He squeezed me tight and I hugged him as well.

"Then when they were through with him, they came to me next. But they didn't use a dildo on me. They use the end of the broom stick. It hurt. And I was bleeding I begged them to stopped, but they kept on going. Then they uncuffed me from the bed and made me get on my knees. And both of those bastards entered me at the same damn time! I was begging them and begging them, but they kept on going and then when they came. They made me swallow of it. They pushed me down on the bed and said that they had their fun and was ready to give us back. Dave said that to make sure to let John know that his time was coming soon," Ted finished telling with tears in his eyes. I sat there and was hugging Cody closer and was shocked that Dave did this to get my attention.

Shawn and Hunt hugged Ted and then Adam and Chris did the same. Randy sat there seething and was mad that Dave would do something like this to his friends. I called his name, but the only thing that he did was walk out the room. I looked at everyone and they nodded their heads and I went to go and see what was wrong with him.

When I found him, he was outside in front of the hospital. He had his head in his hands and I sat down next to him. I wrapped an arm around him and then pulled him in a hug. He let ever tear that he had come out and I held him tighter.

"I should've been there to protect them. I should've been there," he said through his tears.

"Randy you didn't know that this was going too happened and I promise you that we will get him," I said to him and wiped his tears that were falling. He just looked at me and I looked at him.

"I just wish that we found them in time maybe that would've been with us. And Ted….. Poor Ted had to go through all of that. I just wish I knew who the partner was though," he said to me and a few angry tears flowed. I wiped them away.

"I know you do and I do as well, but we have to be strong for them. So let's go back inside and spend some more time with them. They need us right now babe," I said to him standing up and pulled him up with me and gave him another hug. I whispered in his ear that everything was going to be alright and that it was not his fault. We wiped our tears and went back inside to go back to Ted and Cody's room. Everyone looked at us and Randy went and hugged them both. And said that he was sorry for not being there and wished he could've helped. They told him that he is helping by being with them right now and being strong for them. We asked did the partner say his name, but they said that they didn't remember was trying hard to. We left it alone.

They hugged each other and we all talked about something positive. We watched some TV and ate the Jell-O that they gave us. After a while, it was time to go and we told them that we would see them the next day. We hugged and left out the hospital. We all headed to our rooms thinking about what was said and one thing was on our minds.

DAVE BATISTA IS DEAD

**A/N: I know that it was a little confusing, but I wanted to keep the partners and secret until the time is right and the whole blind fold thing came to me. I wanted it to be more graphic than that, but left it like it was. XD**


	31. Chapter 30

_**A/N: Sorry bout the LONG wait, but had to get my tickets for RAW XD**_

**Chapter 30**

**1 MONTH LATER**

We were all in Boston, my hometown. Everything looked the same in my eyes and I couldn't believe that I was back here again. Everyone wanted to stay at the hotel that they had paid for us, but I decided to let everyone stay in my house. Not the house that I had with Batista, but another house that I had in secret. Not even my mom and dad knew about it.

We made it to the house and everyone was telling me how big and huge it was and it reminds Hunt and Shawn of the ranches that they used to see. We went inside and I showed everyone where they could sleep. We were also glad that Ted and Cody were out the hospital and could travel with us. I wouldn't feel right just leaving them by themselves. They were hesitant about us touching them, especially Ted, but we assured him that we were not going to harm him and that we loved them.

Me and Randy, along with the others were settling in. it felt good to have some people in this house. I bought it on my own as a refuge house to get away from my mom, but then when I was thinking that I maybe wanted to come back and just stay awhile here, so I bought this house. It was on sell and for a good price to. It had a pool, Jacuzzi (inside and out), TV, Living room, 6 bedrooms (a bathroom in each room), Kitchen with a counter/Stove, patio, a whole lotta yard and a place for my cars. All-in-All I loved it.

"This is a nice house babe," Randy said to me smiling.

"Thanks, it was love at first sight with this house," I said to him smiling and went over to him and put my arms around his neck. And he placed his arms around my waist.

"I see, it's beautiful. Just like you," he said to me giving me a chaste kiss.

"Thanks, I hope Cody and Ted are doing fine," I said to him worriedly.

"I know babe and we will try to make it as normal as possible for them, but we also have to be cautious to," he said to me and place his forehead on mine. I knew what he meant. Anyone of us could be next. But we weren't going to let whomever was doing this get the satisfaction that they need. NEVER.

"Yea, I know and Vince is on his toes to," I said sighing. The man was already old, but we didn't want him to have a heart attack.

"Yea, I know, he might not show it, but he cares about us a lot. We are kind of like his second family," he said to me.

"I know, well I am going to go downstairs and see what we have in the Fridge to cook," I said to him. I kissed him and then walked out the room.

I walked downstairs and into the kitchen and looked in the Fridge. I was thankful that Mrs. Davis had filled it up for me. She was my next door neighbor and a sweet lady. I loved her like a mom. She told me that she would buy the food and stuff for me as long as I send the money to her and I was thankful of her for that. I looked in the Freezer and saw that I had a lot to choose from, but what would the others want to eat though? I sighed now I have to go see what they want. I closed the freezer door and called everyone downstairs. They asked where I was and I told them that I was in the kitchen. They all came in the kitchen.

"What's up John? Why did you call all of us," Shawn asked me curiously.

"Well, I was going to cook something, but I never asked you guys what you wanted so…. Any suggestions," I asked them.

"First off, how good is your cooking," Hunt asked frowning.

"I can cook," I shouted at him blushing.

"You say you can, but how good are you," he asked me.

"I am very good thank you and whatever it is you are going to like it," I said to him.

"Well, let's all just have some stuffed ravioli with cheese and some T-bone steak? How does that sound," Shawn asked and everyone agreed. He even helped out in the kitchen along with Cody to. And for that, I didn't mind. Our lovers went in the living room to watch some TV while we cooked. While we were in the kitchen, we laughed and talked and had a mini food fight. It was good to have a little taste of normalcy. I just hope it last long.

**SOMEWHERE IN BOSTON**

**Dave and his partner already got settled in his and John's old home and were sitting around watching TV. They knew that Ted and Cody were out of the hospital and knew they told them everything, but wasn't the least bit threatened by it.**

"**Can't wait to get my hands on him," he said smirking.**

"**You will have your chance, just make sure his mom doesn't fuck up anything," Cason said to him drinking his beer.**

**Dave completely forgot about that bitch. She knew that if she fucked up that he was going to kill her. Or he might have forgotten to mention that little detail. He picked up his phone and called her.**

"_**Hello?"**_

"**Yea, they have arrived in Boston. Do you remember what to do?"**

"_**Of course, why wouldn't I?"**_

"**Never know with you."**

"_**I assure you that I won't and no one else knows about what I am doing. So don't worry."**_

"**Oh, I am not worried for if you fuck up, there will be consequences."**

"_**I understand."**_

**He hung up the phone from her and laid his phone on the bed. He nodded his head at Cason and he did the same.**

**They were ready for things to go as planned, but were going to wait until the right moment.**

_*WITH JOHN'S MOM*_

_She hung the phone up and sighed. She knew that what she was doing to her son was wrong and cruel and wished to take it all back, but it was too late. She already put in a good word for Dave and that is what got him out. When the man got out, he never told her of his plans, and she was happy about that. The only thing that she had to do was convince John to reconsider Dave. She was quite fond of him really and knew that whatever he did to her son was a mistake._

_John was also the one who always wanted some attention and that's why Dave did what he did and then all of a sudden John ups and leaves him. That was very rude of him. She walked out of her room and went outside. But she didn't see the figure that moved away from the door and into the bathroom._

_*_JOHN AND THE OTHERS*

We were done cooking the food and asked the 'Husbands' to set the table while we went to go change again because of the little food fight that we had. We came back down, and saw the table was set. So we went in the kitchen and got the food. We placed it on the table along with some wine. We all sat down at the table and blessed the food.

We started eating and we talking and laughing like the good old days. Not worrying that Dave and his partner were probably trying to come up with a plan to ruin our happiness. I smiled; I wished that everyday were like this.

After dinner, we went in the movie room to watch some movies. We decided to watch that movie, Fast Five. We sat next to our lovers and snuggled. It felt good to be in Randy's arms like this. Without a care in the world. When the movie was done, I and Randy wanted to watch another movie, but saw that everyone was nearly sleep. We woke them up and told them that it was time for bed. They got up bid us good night and went to their rooms.

I went back into the kitchen and straighten up a little and Randy helped me. We took a lot longer because we were stealing kisses left to right, but we did finish though. We cut the light off in the kitchen and headed upstairs to our room. We stripped out of our clothes and got comfortable on the bed. I was on my side and he had an arm around me and his face was in my neck.

"Today was good," he said.

"Yea, it was. It made it seem like everything was normal for a change," I said sighing.

"It was and we were all laughing and eating just like a normal family. That's how it should be," he said to me and kissed my neck.

"I know babe, how long do you think that this is going to last? Last time we got comfortable, Ted and Cody got hurt. There is no telling what could happen next time," I said to him.

"I don't know really John, I can't answer that, but let's not think about that right now ok," he said to me wrapping the arm around me tighter. I just nodded my head and then drifted off to sleep.

***WITH BASTISTA***

**He was in his room laying down in his bed thinking about John and how good it was going to be to have him here in his arms again. He smiled; he couldn't wait to have him here. He was going to let them get some time to themselves, but he was going to let them feel safe in the moment. He smirked he turned off his light and went to sleep thinking about John.**

***WITH CASON***

**He was in his room thinking about Randy and how he was going to get him back for how he did his brother. The man said that he loved him and then didn't show up for his funeral. That's unforgivable. But soon very soon he was going to get his chance and he couldn't wait. With or without Batista, he was going to get his chance. Even if he had to kill Batista. **

**He lay down in his bed and dreamt of killing Randy nice and slow.**

_*WITH JOHN'S MOM*_

_She was sitting in her bedroom with her husband in the bed asleep next to her. She hasn't told her husband a thing that she has been doing and she felt bad about it, but in her mind she thought that she was doing the right thing. She liked how Dave and John were together and wanted to see them back together. She smiled; she was doing the right thing. She cut the light off and went to sleep dreaming of John and Dave's wedding._

_**A/N: Like I said sorry about the wait but this should make up for it though :)**_

_**R E V I E W**_


	32. Chapter 31

_**A/N: Loved the reviews so far! I like how everyone thinks that John's mom is crazy XD. I got the idea on a movie that I was watching on Lifetime, and then it just clicked when I started to write it!**_

**Batista POV**

_John's Mom_

**Cason**

John and Randy's and the others

_**Just wanted to clarify it so I don't have to type it when I get to their parts lol :)**_

**Chapter 31**

I woke up the next day trying to remember what happened and then I remembered that Ted and Cody are safe and the others are here with me in my home and I was glad for that. I looked at the time and it was noon. I was about to moved when I felt an arm tighten around me. I smiled as I knew that it was Randy. I can now say that I am in love with this man and care deeply for him. At first, I thought that he was going to break up with me after he knew about my past, but it only made us closer. And with what happened to Shawn, Hunt, Ted and Cody, made me even more in love with him because he was there for me as I was for him.

I turned on my other side and looked in his face, he looked so young and at peace when he sleeps. But when he is awake, he is crazy, angry, cute, and funny. And that's what I love about him. I raise a hand and touched his cheek softly. He moved a little then smiled and sighed. I smiled at looking at him. I kissed him on the cheek and then sat up. I placed my feet on the floor and got up to go to the bathroom. I knew the others were probably still asleep by now and at the point it was ok. I flushed the toilet and came out the bathroom and got back into bed. I placed my head on my pillow and closed my eyes to sleep a little while longer, but then my phone ranged and I groaned, wondering who could be calling me right now. I picked the phone up and looking at the caller id and it said MOM. I sighed; she probably has been waiting me to come down here to. I flipped the phone up and held it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"_Hello, Dear how are you today," she asked me cheerfully._

"I'm doing good mom thanks," I said to her and rolled my eyes at her.

"_Did you guys have a safe trip down here? Did you make it to the hotel aright," she asked me._

I realized that she didn't know about this house, I wanted to tell her the truth, but it doesn't matter. "Yes, mom we made it in the hotel alright."

"_That's good to hear, do you think you could come over for dinner? We haven't seen you in a while," she said to me._

_**That's because you never asked and never tried to see me.**_

"We'll see mom, can't make any promises," I told her sighing. I know that if I was going to go, then I am bringing the guys, but have to see if they are cool with it first.

"_Ok, dear well just let me know something ok," she asked me probably with a smile on her face._

"Yes mom I will, I have to go now the guys want to go to the gym," I said to her lying.

"_Ok dear, I will see you whenever," she said._

"Yea see you later and tell dad that I said hi," I told her and then hung up the phone. At the moment, I really didn't want to see my mom, but I wanted to see my dad though. Lately, he has been sick and I wanted to make sure that he was ok. I felt movement on the bed and looked to see Randy turning over and hugging his pillow and sighing.

_**He looks so peaceful, wish it could be like this every day with him**_

I wanted him to wake up so that we could go and take a shower together. So I decided to give him a kiss on the cheek and then I nibbled on his ear. He started moving and moaned a little and then I licked the back of his neck and he turned on his back. I smiled and then straddled his lap and licked from his eat to his collarbone. I licked his nipples and then down to his cock. I stroked it slowly and then took it into my mouth and moved up and down slowly on it. I looked up at him and he opened his eyes in confusion.

"What's going-"he was about to ask me, but had moaned when I deep-throated him. I felt his hand going on my head and message my scalp to have me to put him in deeper. And I did it. He started face-fucking my face.

"God…. John… so close," he moaned out and moved faster. I sucked my cheeks in and moved at the pace he was moving. I moaned sending vibrations on to his dick and he started breathing crazy.

"JOHN! PLEASE! SHITTTTTTT," he moaned out as he came in my mouth and I swallowed it all. With some coming out of my mouth and I just kissed him on his lips and he started moving his. His tongue on my lips asking for entrance and I just opened my mouth and then leaned my head to the side and the battle begin. I won and we had to stop due to air. I looked at him and smiled and he had a sleepy smile on his face.

"Need to get up like this more often," he said and then licked his cum from the side of my mouth.

"Don't get to happy about that, I got bored and wanted to know if you wanted to take a shower with me," I said to him laughing and he hit me on my ass.

"That's mean you know, I am going to see how you like it when I do it," he said smirking.

"But I also got you up so we can have hot shower sex and me moaning and screaming your name," I said to him smiling, knowing that he couldn't resist that. He sat up quickly and pushed me and I was shocked and then he threw me over his shoulder and smacked my ass and then carried me into the shower.

When we were done, we dried each other off and put some clothes on. I knew that the others might be hungry so the best thing would be to wake them up. We headed to Adam and Chris room and knocked on the door. We heard movement and then Adam came.

"Hey guys, what's up," he asked us.

"Nothing just wanted to see if you guys were hungry," I said to them. He asked Chris and then he said that he was and we told them to meet us downstairs. He nodded his head and then closed the door. We then went to Cody and Ted's room and knocked on the door. Cody came to the door and we told them that we were going to make some lunch and to come downstairs. He nodded his head and said that he was going to tell Ted.

Our last and final stop was Shawn and Hunt's room, Randy was about to knock on the door when we heard noises.

"OH… GOD! Hunt… Right there," he heard Shawn yelling. I looked at Randy and he looked at me and then we both blushed.

"Take this dick bitch," we heard Hunt say.

"I am only your bitch Hunt…. Give it to me," we heard Shawn. And that's when we decided that they could come down when they were done. I just hoped they would wash the sheets.

Me and Randy went into the kitchen and made everyone a sub sandwich. I looked in the cabinets to see if there were some chips and took them out and placed them in the bowl. And I asked Randy to get some sodas out the fridge. I was putting the finishing touches on the sandwiches when Adam, Chris, Ted and Cody came in.

"Do you guys need any help," Chris asked me.

"Nope, just go in the living room and pick out something to watch," I told them placing each sandwich on a plate.

"Are you guys sure, because you have a lot of stuff right there," Cody asked me frowning. Then I did a double take on the stuff and decided that we might need some help.

"Well, I guess you can help Codes and you too Adam. Randy why don't you, Ted and Chris go picks a movie out of something," I asked him. He nodded his head and they left out the kitchen.

"Where is Hunt and Shawn," Cody asked me.

"Yea, I didn't see them when we came down here," Adam said frowning.

"Um… They are a little *Clears Throat* busy when we went to their room," I said blushing harder, hearing the words that we heard from those two.

"What do you-"he was interrupted with Shawn coming in the kitchen and Hunt had the sheets and covers in his hands.

"Hey John, where is your washer," Hunt said. I blushed again and then told him where to go. He nodded his head and went towards the laundry room. Shawn came in the kitchen with a smile on his face. Cody and Adam looked at me with a look that said 'Now we got what you mean'. After we were done, we carried everything into the living room and got next to our boyfriends. The guys picked out a movie and we were eating and watching the movie. When it was over, I got a trash bag to put everything in the trash. When I was done, I sat back down with them and we were talking.

"So what do you guys want to do today," Ted asked us. We all sat there and thought about what we could do.

"How bout we go bowling or to the gun range," Hunt suggested.

"I haven't been bowling in a while," Cody said smiling.

"Me neither," Ted and Adam said.

"So, does everyone want to go bowling, or do something else," I asked them.

"I would love to go bowling, but let's do that later. Right now, I wanna go hit the gym," Randy said and everyone nodded their heads.

"So gym then bowling," Adam asked. We all agreed and headed upstairs to go get ready. When we were all dressed and had our bags we headed over to the gym.

When we made it there, we went on some of the exercising machines. I was on the tread mill listening to my I-pod. I love running it feels good and it helps take my mind off things. I then went to the barbells and then took me a break because it took a lot of out of me.

An hour or so later, everyone was ready to go, we hope in our cars and then headed back to the house. We all showered, dressed and headed to the bowling alley. We had fun. It was Me, Cody, Adam, and Shawn vs. Randy, Hunt, Chris and Ted. And we were tied at the beginning, but when it was Cody's turn he won it for us. We all went to Applebee's for some dinner. We all had 2 tables combined so that we could all sit together. We got our drinks and ordered our food, and were eating. I decided that this would be a good time to tell them that my mom had invited us all to lunch with them, but I wanted to know what day because I don't want to pick it for them. I cleared my throat and that's when they all looked at me.

"Um... My mom invited me to lunch and I was wondering if you guys would like to go as well," I said looking at them.

"Don't you want to spend time alone with them," Adam asked me curiously.

"Yea, they are your parents and want to spend some time with you, we would feel bad intruding like that," Cody said to me.

"Yea, I know that, but I want you guys to come along with me. I mean, we really have nothing to do until Vince tells us to, but I want to spend some more time with you guys and besides I want them to meet you guys and Randy," I said to them. They all had their heads down like they were deep in thought.

"Well, I will go with you John. Haven't spoken to your dad in a while and Hunt's going to. Right Hunt," he said/asked and looked at Hunt and he just shook his head.

"Yea, me and Ted are in it to. We would love to meet them," Cody said and put his head on Ted's shoulder.

"Me and Chris are in it to, maybe we can ask for some marriage advice," Adam said smiling and Chris agreed. They might not want some advice from my mom, but my dad will be willing. He had to deal with my mom all those years. I then looked at Randy and he smiled.

"Of Course I would love to go, it will give a good time to meet them," he said smiling again and kissed me on the lips and I smiled and told them thank you. We talked some more, got some dessert, decided it was time to go and paid for our meal. We headed back to the house and were tired. We knew that we had a big day tomorrow with the autograph signing and everything. We all took our showers and headed to bed.

The next day we woke up and it was to do an autograph signing before we did RAW that following night. I told my mom that we would try to make it on Tuesday and she was fine with it. We all headed to the arena for the meeting. When we sat down, we saw all of the Superstars and Divas giving little sympathy looks to Ted and Cody and we knew that they felt a little uneasy about that. Randy and Hunter just glared at everyone and told them to stop starring and they did.

Vince came out and he gives us our scripts and we practiced one more time to make sure that we had it down pact. Everyone went back to the hotel; or rather we went back to my house and got some rest. We all woke up, got our ring gear and headed to the arena for tonight's show.

Everyone did their best, Shawn and Hunt were the guest hosts, I won my match, Randy won by disqualification, Ted and Cody won their tag-team match, and Adam and Chris lost theirs, but all-in-all it was a good show. I was in Randy's locker-room putting on my street clothes we made sure that everyone stayed together and that no one had wondered far. We all were finished and decided to go to the house. We all wanted to order something instead of going out to eat. We ended up picking Chinese and I called the people and placed my order.

We all sat in the living room and watched some movies, when Adam was about to put in another movie the doorbell rang and I went to the door and paid and got the food. We were watching a comedy movie and laughing and eating and then we all called it quits and went to sleep.

_**A/N: Here is this chapter! I was going to make it longer, but had to get all my thoughts together. Stuff was happening and I have no one to talk to so I am on my own sadly, but anyways I keep writing :)**_


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

The next day, I woke up and made breakfast for everyone. I made Choco chip pancakes, with egg and sausage and also made sure to make some coffee to. Shawn came to the kitchen and asked if I needed some help, but the only thing I told him to do was to go and get the others. Instead of walking up the stairs to get them, he hollered their names and looked at me with a smile. I just shook my head and continued making the breakfast. When everyone came down, I was just done with setting the table and Shawn helped me bring in the coffee for everyone. We all sat down and Hunt blessed the food and we dug in.

"What time do we have to be at your parent's John," Cody asked me.

"She said that she wanted to have it at 2," I told them.

"Cool, so it's like 12 now what do you guys want to do," Adam asked us.

"We could play some Touch Football," Hunt said.

"Um... No you will not be playing that," Shawn said frowning at him.

"Why not," Hunt asked him.

"Because you will end up hurting yourself and I for one do not feel like taking care of you," he said drinking his juice.

"I will not get hurt or at least I will try not to," Hunt said blushing.

"Oh, please Hunt you say that all the time and you are too competitive to," Shawn said narrowing his eyes at him. Daring him to say anything else. "So you will be a Ref with me while they play, got it?" the only thing that Hunt did was nod his head and we all agreed on what we were going to do.

Adam, Cody, and Shawn helped me clean up the kitchen and wash the dishes I was glad they decided to help. We all changed into some shorts and a wife beaters and played. Randy along with Ted and Chris won the game, but they cheated though because they kept on grabbing our asses and tripping us. So my team called a rematch next time.

At 1:45, we stopped the game and headed inside to change and get ready to go to my mom's house. We were all showered and dressed. We got into our cars and headed towards my parents' house.

_John's mom was excited that her little boy was going to come and visit her and his dad. It's been awhile since they have seen them. To her, it was going to feel different without seeing Dave around, but she made a promise to Dave that she would try and put in a good word for him. Her husband didn't know what she was going to do and probably wasn't even going to. She remembers a conversation that they had about Dave and he said that he was glad that Dave was gone out of his their lives. She shook her head at him and told him that they were the perfect couple. He just shook his head at her and went back to watching football._

_She was in the kitchen making the meal, when the phone ranged. She looked and saw that it was Dave. She smiled and answered the phone._

"_Hello, Dave dear how are you?"_

"_**Are they still coming?"**__**he asked her.**_

"_Of course they are! They should be on their way here in any moment."_

_**Good remember the plan alright?**_

"_Yes, yes I remember the plan, don't you worry." She said to him and rolled her eyes. She heard him say some more words and then hung up the phone._

_She thought that he was still the best man for her little boy and couldn't wait to tell him that he was the one for him._

We made it to my parents' house and got out the car. The other's brought flowers, while I just brought flowers and a card for my dad. I rang the doorbell and my mom answered the door.

"Oh John! It's been so long," she said to me smiling and hugged me tight. I just put on a fake smile and hugged her back.

"Yea, mom it has," I said to her as I hugged her. We all walked inside and Hunt and Shawn hugged her, along with Adam and Chris. She led us all to the living room and we all sat down and I sat next to Randy and held his hand. I looked and saw that my mom was frowning at that. My dad came in the room and I stood up and hugged him and he gave me a kiss on the cheek and I smiled. I loved seeing my dad; he was the only one that really tried to know what I am going through. I even know he found out about the house that I have and paid some of the bills for me. We held the hug a little longer and then he sat down in his chair I gave him the flowers and the card and he thanked me for it. My mom frowned at that, but went into the kitchen to find vases for it and to see how the food was doing. When she came back, she placed each vase in a different location.

My dad told her to place his flowers and cards on the fire place. She did it and sat on the arm of the chair. She kissed him on the cheek and he placed an arm around her.

"It's been awhile son, miss you around here" he said smiling at me.

"Yea, it has Dad. You remember Shawn and Hunter? And Adam and Chris," I asked him. He nodded his head and smiled at them.

"These two that are next to Adam and Chris are Cody and Ted," I said to them pointing at them. And they nodded their heads and smiled.

"Who is that," my mom asked me. She was referring to Randy. I looked at him and smiled.

"This is Randy Orton, he is my boyfriend," I said and never took my eyes off of him and he did the same and smiled. He stood up to shake my Dad's hand and then when he got to my mom, she just looked and frowned at his hand. Randy knew she wasn't going to shake it so he just sat back down next to me and held my hand.

"Guys these are my parents, Fabo and Elaine," I said to them and everyone said the 'Nice to meet yous' and then we all started talking I asked my dad where my brothers were and he told me that they might be a little late, but he wasn't sure. I even asked him how he was feeling and was he taking his medication and he told me that he was and he was feeling fine. I smiled at that as did everyone else. My mom was silent during the whole conversation that we were having and at that point I could care less. She then excused herself and went into the kitchen to get some drinks and check on the food.

_How dear he brings someone who isn't Dave into this household! And thought that she was going to like him? The only one that was good for him was Dave. He treated him with love and respect. She made sure that she was going to convince him to go back to him if it was the last thing that she did. She looked in the oven to check on the cornbread, Mac-N-Cheese. The Mac-N-Cheese was done as well as the cornbread. She took them out and placed them on the stove to cool off. She then seasoned the chicken wings. When she was done, she turned on the skillet, put the grease inside and waited for it to warm up. _

_When it got hot, she placed the chicken in a bowl of flower and placed them in the grease. She then looked in the Fridge to get out some sweet tea and poured some cups for everyone, except Randy. She sighed to herself and put on her smiling face as she headed out to serve them._

My mom came out the kitchen with a tray in her hand with glasses of tea. She handed them all out to everyone, but didn't give one to Randy. Then when she was done, she went back into the kitchen to put the tray away. I frowned at that and everyone else did as well. I looked at my dad to know if he had any clue about this and he shrugged his shoulders. When she came back, she had a glass for herself, but still didn't get Randy one and she sat down next to my Dad and took a sip of her tea and gave that 'Ah' sound. She got up again and placed her glass on the table and went back into the kitchen.

"What's her problem Dad," I asked him frowning.

"I have no idea son, she has been acting a little strange lately," he said sighing and shook his head. I was starting to get mad, but I knew that I shouldn't get mad over something like that. She came back out and said that the food was ready. We all got up and sat down at the table in the dining room. She really cooked her heart out. I sat next to Randy, we both sat across from Shawn and Hunter, with Adam and Chris next to Shawn on his left and Cody and Ted across from them. My Dad was at the head of the table and my mom was next to him.

Everyone had plates in front of them, except Randy, I looked at my mom and frowned again and was about to get angry, but had to come down a little.

"Mom, where is Randy's plate," I asked her. She looked at me and then at Randy.

"Sorry about that, I must have forgotten," she said as she put her napkin in her lap.

"Elaine, that's rude," my Dad shouted at her and she just glared at him.

"What? It was a simple mistake! If he wants a plate then he can go get it or John can," she said angrily. I hit my hand on the table getting her attention and then got up to get Randy a plate.

_**I can't believe her! 'I forgot' she didn't forget she did it on purpose!**_

I got him a plate and cup and came back to the table and gave it to him and sat down. He said thank you and I smiled and kissed him on the cheek, which made him blush. I smiled harder and he smiled to. My Dad then blessed the food and then we dug in.

"Dad, where are the others," I asked looking at him. I thought that my brothers were supposed to be coming.

"They might have gotten held up or something. Don't worry though, you might see them before you leave Boston," he said smiling. I was a little saddened by that, but nodded my head anyway and left it alone.

"So, John where is Dave," my mom asked me. My dad looked at her confused and to why she would ask him that. She didn't see it and kept looking at me.

"I have no idea mom, I don't keep tabs on him," I said to her frowning.

"Oh, well just wanted to know. I miss him," she said to me.

"So Richard-"

"Randy," I told her and he grabbed my hand under the table and squeezed it.

"Whatever, how much do you love my son," she asked him and ignored me.

"I love your son a lot, he is very precious to me," he said and I smiled at that.

"Hmm… will you be willing to take a bullet for him," she asked him. I was frowning and was trying to understand where she was going with this.

"When the time comes yes," he said to her.

"Will you or do you think that you might be getting married," she asked him. My dad cleared his throat and the rest, me included were looking at each other.

"We are still in that stage of getting to know each other, and it's too early to tell right now. When the time comes, then we will know," he said to her not blinking and she looked at him and frowned.

"How long have you liked or been in love with my son," she asked him.

"Mom, he doesn't have to answer that," I shouted at her.

"I agree Elaine, you need to stop this," my dad said frowning at her.

"These are just some innocent questions that I have for my son's…. lover or whatever. He should be able to answer that the question," she said looking at me and my dad and then at Randy.

"It's ok you guys I really don't mind answer the question for her. Like she said, it just a little innocent question," he said to her in a calm voice.

"Thank you, now please answer the question," she said to him.

"I have loved him ever since I first saw him, but we never really talked or anything like that. But we did speak when we saw each other. I told Ted and Cody about this, and they told me that I should get to know him and see where it goes. When I finally was going to do it, it was too late. He was asked by Batista and I was heartbroken about that. So I had to sit from the sidelines watching them, but never interfered. My mom told that if I had loved him like I said I did, then I would love him enough to let him go.

For a couple of months, I tried, but it wasn't working. I kept looking at him thought from afar. Then I saw that he was not talking like he used to and not smiling and wanted to know what was going on, but was afraid to ask. I know I was a coward, but I did it. Then months later, he had to be taken to a hospital and I was worried and being a man that doesn't pray a lot, I prayed that he would be ok. When he finally came back, he tried to go back to the way things were, but it wasn't working. He even said that he and Batista weren't together anymore.

I saw my opportunity and I seized it and the rest is history. And I love him more than I did back then," he said as he finished. I was shocked as well as the others. We then smiled at him and he blushed. I gave him a hug and a chaste kiss.

"Humph! You lost your chance to Dave. How shameful," she said to him. We all looked at her in shock. Well not me and my dad, we were glaring hard at her. She was about to say something else, but Dad interrupted her.

"Well, son I am just glad that you found someone who makes you happy and smile and I am all for it. But if you hurt him, you will have to deal with him," my Dad said playfully. And at that, we smiled.

"Trust me sir, I don't plan on hurting him. I love him so much and couldn't bear losing him. I waited this long to be with him and I am not going to let him go," he said smiling at me and I smiled back. At that moment, I wanted to kiss him, but then that would be rude. I looked at my dad and he smiled and so did everyone else, except my mom.

"Dave was a much better lover for you. He treated you well and you make him go to jail," my mom said angrily. I glared at her and I was feed up with her and I was tired of being quiet.

"Look mom, Randy is who I am with now! If you don't like it then that's you! Stop trying to compare him to Dave," I said to her.

"But honey, Dave was the only one that loved and respect you and you can't tell me that he didn't." she said shouting and standing up. Who in the hell is she trying to convince here? Me or herself?

"I will admit he was, but then he changed mom," I said to her standing up as well.

"Tell me what he did to you that were so damn bad," she shouted at me.

"Elaine, stop this right now," my Dad said shouting at her.

"No! He is so ungrateful! Dave was such a good man to him and now he is with 'him'," she said and then looked at Randy with disgust. I went to where she was standing so that I was face to face with her. Everyone stood up and was ready to help when needed. Randy was behind me, pulling my arm and telling me that we should go, but I didn't wasn't having it.

"You wanna know what Dave did? HE HURT ME! He beat me non-stop! He was a jealous hearted person! He always told me after he hit me that he never meant to do it and like a dummy, I believed him. But then he went back to hitting me. And even raped me. I got tired of it and left him. When I did that, I was free, free to do whatever I wanted to and felt good. I was getting back to my normal self, but then he found me. He found me, raped and tortured me," I said to her and then lifted up my shirt to show her the scars. My mom and dad gasped. "See? Now is this what a person does who says that they love you? "I said to her and pulled my shirt down. "No, it's not! And then when I tried to tell you about him, you took that assholes side! Saying that I was asking for it! Well, mom I didn't ask to be hit! Or raped! What do you have to say now?" she just looked at me with a shocked look on her face. I just shook my head; I couldn't be near her right now.

"Let's go guys, I don't want to be here anymore," I said to them. They walked to out the room and headed out the door. I stayed and Randy squeezed my arm a little. I looked at him and then at my mom.

"And Mom?" I said and she looked at me. "I love Randy and you nor will anybody else stop me. He is a good man and better than Dave." I said to her and then walked and gave my dad a hug.

"Sorry that you had to find out like this," I said to him. He just nodded his head and hugged me tight. We let each other go and I walked out the door with Randy and we all headed home.

_She heard the door slammed and the cars drive off. She couldn't believe that Dave would do something so heartless. She looked at her husband and saw that he was glaring at her._

"_What," she asked him frowning and picking up the dishes on the table and headed into the kitchen. She heard footsteps behind her._

"_What is your problem," he asked her angrily._

"_Nothing is wrong with me! It's your son," she said turning around looking at him._

"_No, nothing is wrong with John! We had him here for the first time in years and you just had to fuck it up by bringing up Dave," he shouted at her. Her eyes widen he has never spoken to her like this._

"_Watch who you are talking to," she shouted._

"_No! You shut up and listen! You had no right to treat Randy that way and no right to compare him to Dave-"_

"_Now hold on-"_

"_Hush! You have talked enough! John came here and told us that he has found someone who had made him happy and you had to do this! I have missed John and now that I have finally seen him, you do this! What's wrong with you," he said to her. "Now, you can speak!" he shouted and she flinched a little._

"_I have missed Dave! He was the only one that made him happy," She said defending herself._

"_That's your reason for acting like this? Because Dave was better? Well, answer me this: what do you think of Dave now after you found out what happened," he asked her._

_She sat there and thought about it, she really didn't have any other reason besides that she like him more than Randy. To her, Randy was just getting in the way of them not being together._

"_Exactly, that man has hurt my son and you knew about it and hell he even told you! And you told him that he deserved it! No one deserves to be treated like that! To be honest, I never liked Dave! To me, he was just trying too hard to get our attention," he said to her._

"_I can't believe you," she shouted._

"_No, I can't believe you! You didn't have to do what you did," he said to her._

"_Well, I am sorry that I did that," she said turning around to wash the dishes._

"_No, don't apologize to me, say that to John. And if you don't not only will he be out your life, but I will to," he said to her and she turned around._

"_You don't mean that," she shouted at him._

"_Oh, I do. And I know that you and Dave have something going on to," he said to her._

"_You know nothing," she said to him._

"_Elaine, Elaine, Elaine, you must have forgotten that I have connections. I know that you help Dave get out of jail for good behavior. And I heard you on the phone with him, saying that you were going to put in a good word for him with John. Hell, I even know that you fixed and cleaned up their old house! So like I said either fix this or we are gone. And not only will John hate you, but he will NEVER trust you again. Neither will the other boys," he said to her and walked out the kitchen._

_She couldn't believe that he found out! Now what is she going to tell Dave? And more importantly, what is she going to tell John?_

The ride back to the house was silent and it continued as we made it to our rooms. No one knew what to say or do. I knew by now, it was taking them awhile to process what I said. I sighed and lay in the bed looking up at the ceiling. I heard the door open and saw that Randy was coming in the room. He lay down next to me and looked at me and I did the same.

"Are you ok," he asked me worriedly.

"Yea, I am sorry for what my mom did," I said to him sighing.

"You don't need to apologize for anything. You were brave for standing up for me today and for that I love you," he said as he took my hand and brought it up to his lips to give it a kiss. "And you were brave to tell them what happened to you to."

"I know, but what about Ted and Cody? How are they taking it," I asked him frowning.

"They are just worried for you John, they would never judge you. They have seen it first hand at how he is. So don't worry about it," he said to me.

"I know, thank you Randy," I said to him smiling.

"Did you mean it," he asked me.

"Mean, what," I asked him.

"That you loved me, did you mean it," he asked me again looking me in the eyes. I completely forgot that I said that! Now, what am I going to do? I know that I love Randy, but can I tell him? Right now? I was thinking about it and he just sighed and sat up and my eyes followed him.

"It's ok, you don't have to tell me right now, it probably was the whole spur of the moment thing huh," he said giving me a small smile.

"Randy-"I started

"No, let's just go to sleep ok," he said and got up and went into the bathroom to take a shower. I can't believe it! I said it to my mom, but I can't say it to him. What's wrong with me? He came back out the bathroom changed and dressed and got under that covers and laid down on his side. I got up and changed clothes and lay down also. I lied down on my side facing the lamp and felt bad for hurting him like this. I cut the lamp off and went to sleep.

**Dave called John's mom to ask her how everything went, he wanted to know if he had convinced him to come back to him.**

"_**Hello," she answered the phone.**_

"**Did you do what you were supposed to do," he asked her.**

"_**Yes, I made him know that you were the one for him, but it backfired," she said to him sighing.**_

"**What do you mean it backfired," he asked her frowning. He looked at Cason and he looked at him with a confused expression and then shook his head.**

"_**Well, he came over here with the others and introduced me to his new boyfriend Randy. I compared him to you and John didn't fall for it. He said that he loved him and wasn't going to leave him," she said to him.**_

"**He brought Orton to meet you guys," he asked her. At that, Cason looked at him at the sound of that name.**

"_**Yea, he did and he told us about what you have been doing to him! Have you been hitting and raping my son," she yelled into the phone. **_** He moved the phone from his ear. He couldn't believe that John told them that. He gripped the phone tight and then sighed. He needed the bitch to be on his side.**

"**Yes, I did, but he deserved it! He wasn't listening to anything that I was telling him," he said to her.**

"**I knew something was off about that-"she started to say, but was cut off.**

"**Hello? Hello?"**

"_**Who is this," a new voice asked on the phone. "Is this Dave?"**_

"**Yes, it is and who is this," he asked frowning.**

"_**This is Fabo, whatever you and my wife have going on is over! Do not call here or I am calling the cops do you understand?" he asked him and then hung up in his face.**_

**Dave stared at the phone in shock he couldn't believe what was happening! He needed the old bitch and now he didn't have her! Now what was he going to do?**

_Elaine looked at her husband as he had hung up the phone._

"_Why did you do that," she asked him._

"_Why did you answer the phone," he countered._

"_I answered because I thought it might have been John," she said to him._

"_But as soon as you found out that it wasn't John, why didn't you hang up," he asked her._

_She couldn't think of another lie to tell him. And at that, he just shook his head at her._

"_Thought so, first you lie and tell me that you were going to call John and I hear you on the phone with him. What else have you been lying about," he asked her his eyes narrowed._

"_Nothing, It was just that. I was supposed to help him get in John's good grace, that's all," she said to him sighing and rolling her eyes. _

"_I hope that all this shit that you are doing is worth it because not only will you lose a son, but a husband to," he said to her and walked upstairs. She followed him upstairs and saw that he was packing some clothes._

"_Where are you going," she asked him._

"_I am going to stay at a friend's house or a hotel because I can stand to be here with you right now. I will come back when you have decided to do the right thing," he said and headed downstairs._

"_I love you Elaine, but this is just crazy," he said and closed the front door and got in his car and drove off._

_She looked at the spot where he just was and sobbed she couldn't believe that he left her like that. She loved him and now she felt bad for what she did. She couldn't think of anything else to do, so she went back upstairs and lay down in her bed to think about what she was going to do._

_**A/N: This actually happened to someone that I know. Not the whole helping him to get out of jail thing, but the dinner thing. It was CRAZY! I was shocked to.**_

_**A/N 2: Also, on my other story, Moving On (it a Twilight Fic) someone told me that they were going to read my story, but not review it because they didn't want to 'stroke my ego'. And I was what the heck are you talking about?**_

_**Last time that I checked, getting reviews meant that your readers like your story and some review not only to say good job, but they help you out to. So how is that stroking my ego? **_

_**And it kills me when they ALWAYS compared you to other writers because of what they have seen them do. Don't compare and think that everybody is the same because they are not. So not only did I stand up for me, but other writer's as well because I didn't like that not one bit.**_


	34. Chapter 33

**SORRY ABOUT THE LONG UPDATE! BEEN BUSY WITH COLLEGE AND MY COMPUTER WAS ACTING UP! IF YOU SEE SOME ERRORS, I APOLOGIZE, I HAVE TO GET ANOTHER WORD INSTALLED ON MY COMPUTER.**

**Chapter 33: Bound Of Silence**

I woke up the next morning feeling cold and I didn't know why, I know that it wasn't the covers or anything and i was confused as to why i was so cold. I opened my eyes and saw that I was still on my side and that there was no arm around my waist or a face in my shoulder. I lifted my head a little to see of Randy was behind me in the bed, but he wasn't. I sighed and then sat up in the bed. I looked at the place where he usually slept and thought about what happened yesterday.

Now i feel really bad that i couldn't tell him how I felt. I know i love him and care for him deeply, but for some reason, I just couldn't say it. For that, he is probably mad at me right now. I sighed again and got out of the bed to go take a shower. Maybe then I can clear my mind a little and think about this.

After I was done, I got dressed and went downstairs. I saw Shawn and Hunt along with the others sitting down in the livingroom watching TV. They saw me and Shawn, Cody and Adam followed me into the kitchen. I knew that they probably wanted to talk about yesterday, but i wasn't concerned about that at the moment. Right now, i wanted Randy to be here. I got a cup and filled in with water and put it in the microwave. When it was done, i grabbed a tea bag and placed it in the hot water. i then grabbed the sugar and sat down on a stool. They were already sitting down looking at me with concern looks on their faces.

"Are you ok John," Shawn asked me worriedly.

"Yea, I'm fine," I said and then placed some sugar in the tea and tasted it to see if it was sweet enough.

"Are you sure," Adam asked.

"Yea, we are here if you wanna talk," Cody said to me.

I sighed and knew that they were not going to let it go.

"Where is Randy," I asked them. They all sighed because they thought that i was going to talk about yesterday. I could tell that they were disappointed.

"We don't know where he went, we thought that you might know," Shawn said to me.

"Yea, we were looking for him this morning and thought that you two must have slept in or something and didn't worry about it," Adam said to me.

I sighed, they would think that, but they don't know what happened. I knew that i had to tell them eventually and it might as well be now.

"Did something happen between you two," Shawn asked me curiously.

"No," I lied to him, but I forgot who else was in the room.

"You are a terrible lier, you know that," Adam said to me smiling.

"We were talking last night and he asked me did i mean what i said when i told my mom that i love him," I said to them.

"And what did you say," Cody asked me.

"I couldn't say anything, i just froze. and then we went to sleep," i said putting my face in my hands. I felt so stupid for what happend last night and wished that i could've said it. What's wrong with me? Now, he is probably going to doubt everything now.

"John," Adam said and i looked at him. "Do you love Randy," He asked me.

I nodded my head and they all smiled.

"Well then what seems to be the problem," Shawn asked me.

"I-I don't know I guess that i just froze up. I wanted to say it, but couldn't. Now he is probably mad at me," i said to them with tears coming down my face. I got up from the stool and headed upstairs to our room. I laid down on the bed and cried. I then picked up my phone and sent him a text.

_**I hope he gets it**_

I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**WITH RANDY**

When i got up this morning, i felt really bad. I looked over at John and saw that he was still sleeping and didn't want to bother him. I got up, took a shower and got dressed. I grabbed my phone and wallet and was about to head out the door, but looked back at John and then sighed.

_**Maybe he will tell me one day, but for now i have to wait.**_

I then headed downstairs and out the door. i just wanted to drive around just a little and think about what has happended so far.

I know that yesterday really wasn't going to be a problem with me meeting his parents, but after i saw how his mom was and how she was comparing me to Bastista, my view of her changed. i mean, i know that i will never be like Bastista(and never want to), but comparing me to him, did make me mad a little bit.

Then when she found out what really happended between them, i know that her view of the man probably changed in an instant. Who could blame her? If I had just found out that the man that used to be with my son beat and raped him, i would be shocked to. But i was also mad at her, because John told her about it and she said that he deserved it. No one deserves that. I stopped at a red light and that's when i got a text.

I flipped open my phone and saw that it was from John

**Sorry about last nite, really would like to talk to you. I miss you.**

I sighed and then felt bad that i had left him this morning, but i just needed some time to think. When the light turned green, i continued driving. I know that he probably meant it, but then how come he could say to his mom so easily, but has a hard time saying it to me? I sighed, we really need to talk about this and I will just tell him that I know that he does love me and that he is afraid to say it right now and that i will be willing to wait on it. No pressure.

If only if it were that easy. I know for a fact that if i were to see him right now, i would look into those beautiful blue eyes and i would feel bad. I actually pictured those eyes, and just drove back home because we need to talk about this. And with me driving around with no destination is probably making him worry.

**WITH JOHN**

I woke up, streched and picked up my phone to look at the time. It was around 5. I opened my phone up to see if i had any missed calls and some were from my mom and dad, but none from Randy. i sighed and got up to go to the bathroom. When i was done, I headed downstairs to see Hunt, Ted and Chris watching TV. I looked at them and smiled a little and they smiled back.

"Hey did you have a good nap," Hunt asked me.

"Yea, i did it was what i needed at the moment," i said to him. "What do you guys want to eat?"

"Oh, Adam, Shawn, and Cody are taking care of that," Ted said to him and Chris nodded his head.

I widen my eyes in shock, **They didn't have to do that, i could have done it.** I went in the kitchen to see that they were making some homemade pizzas.

"Hey guys," I said to them and they all smiled.

"Hey Jay, glad to see that you are up. We were worried about you," Cody said coming to where I was to give me a hug.

"Sorry about that, just had a lot to think about," I said to them sitting on a stool.

"Yea, we know you do, but we also want you to talk to us," Adam said to me placing one of the pizzas in the oven.

"I agree, you don't have to go through it alone, but we can understand that this is something that you and Randy have to work out for yourselves," Shawn said to me.

"Thanks you guys," i said and then headed out of the kitchen for a moment. When i made it out, i froze. I saw Randy standing there and talking to Hunt and the others and they were asking him where he was. Then he felt me looking at him and i don't know why, but i started crying and then ran up the stairs.

**RANDY**

I came home because i wanted to talk to John and i know that it was wrong of me to wait this long to come home. When i came through the door, Ted, Hunt and Chris were asking me where i was and that they were not only worried, but John was to. They told me that Bastista could've gotten me or something.

I just told them that i was just drinving around and then came home. While I was talking to them, I felt some eyes on me and I looked to see who it was. It was John. I was about to smile, but I saw some tears and then he ran up the stairs. I was shocked at that.

I looked at the others to see if they knew anything about it and they just told me that i have to fix it. I sighed it was now or never.

I headed up the stair to talk to him.

**REVIEW**


	35. Chapter 34

**A/N: Again sorry about the errors and stuff XD Thanks go out to all those that reviewed. Also, sorry about the wait to :)**

**Chapter 34**

**RANDY**

I made it our room and heard sobbing noises from behind the door. I would have knocked, but I needed to fix this. I opened the door and saw John under the covers laying on his back, crying. I sighed mentally and then walked to the bed and got on top of the covers.

"John," I said to him quietly.

He didn't answer and I tried it again and he didn't answer me. I pulled the cover away from his face and saw the tears coming down. Just seeing that made my heart break. I slowly and gently put a hand on his face to wipe his tears from his face and smiled at him.

"W-where d-did y-you g-go," he said sniffing and then sighed.

"I just went out for a drive to clear my head," I said to him. I laid down beside him and turned my head so that I was facing him.

He looked at me and said, "I was worried about you Randy. I thought something happened to you."

"Nothing happened to me, I just went out to think and I am sorry that I had you guys worrying," I said to him.

I sat up and pulled him with me and gave him a hug. He held me tighter and sobbed harder into my shoulder. I rocked him back and forth and told him that everything was alright.

When he was done, he sniffed and I gave him a kleenex to wash his face with.

"Don't do that again Randy, don't run away from me again," he said looking at me with those blue eyes that I fell in love with.

"I won't John not again, and when you are ready to tell me that you love me, I will wait. I promise," I said to him smiling and kissed him.

When I kissed him, I felt that spark again when I had kissed him the first time. We had to stop because we had to breath. I leaned my forehead on his and sighed.

_**This is how its supposed to be**_

**BASTISTA**

**I can't believe that bitch! She hasn't been taking any of my phone calls! Not a single one! I am going to try again and if she doesn't answer, I will kill her ass!**

**"Something wrong Batista," Cason asked me.**

**"NO! Now mind your damn business," I shouted at him.**

**He laughed at me and said, " Seems like you are having some trouble over there. Thought you might need some help."**

**"I am fine thanks. Now shut it," I said to him and picked up my phone and dial her again to see if she was going to answer.**

_ELAINE'S POV_

_I can't believe that my husband left me like that! At first, I thought that I didn't need him or John anymore and that they were making the biggest mistake by judging Dave like that, but now I miss them. They are more important to me then him!_

_I can't belive that I let myslef get twisted in his little web of lies. I also can't believe that he raped and beat my son! And I just told him that it was his fault. Fabo was right, no one deserves to be treated like that, not even John. I called him today and he didn't answer. I understand that. He needs his space and probably sometime to cool down. Then I called Fabo and I didn't get an answer from him either._

_I sighed, maybe I am getting what I deserve. I shouldn't have interfered like this. I should've just stay out of it and left it alone. Hell, should've left Dave to rot in jail. But I got so mad at John and his friends for getting him arrested that I helped him get out on a good word. I feel bad now for what I have done. _

_Maybe one of them will call me and we could all just meet and talk it out together._

_My phone ranged and I thought that my prayers were answered. I looked at the Caller ID and saw that it was Dave again. I sighed and frowned at that. He is the one that I have been avoiding. I don't want to talk to him anymore. I don't want nothing to do with him and I want him to understand that._

_I answered the phone so I can tell him off._

_"What do you want Dave?"_

**"Why haven't you been picking up the damn phone!"**

_If you don't know by now, then I will tell you. I am done. I don't want to have nothing to do with you or your little plan anymore!"_

**"Oh so now you want to back out now that no one wants to be around you anymore, is that it? You think that you can just walk away from me like that?"**

_I can and I will. Go find someone else to do your dirty work. I will not lose my family because of you._

**"Tsk Tsk, Sweetheart you lost them the moment that you decided to put me before them. Don't you see that? They were already gone and you didn't even see it."**

_I thought about it and he was right. Maybe If I had just listened to John and was on his side, then he wouldn't hate me like he does now. And Fabo, my darling husband, I should've told him what was going on in the beginning._

_"Well, now I have a chance to change everything. I will start by telling them what you are planning." I said to him and then hung up the phone. I have a chance to make this right. _

**BATISTA**

**THAT BITCH! I can't believe that she wants to tell! Now that they don't want to have nothing to do with her, she wants to get back in their good graces. PFFT! She should've done that in the first place.**

**I stood up and got my stuf and was about head out the door.**

**"Where are you going," Cason said polishing his gun.**

**"Out," I said shortly and opened the door.**

**He chuckled and I looked at him.**

**"What' so damn funny," I asked him glaring.**

**"You, I can't believe that you relied on an old bitch to help you out. Now she wants to turn on you," he said chuckling again.**

**I closed the door and charged at him. I had him pinned to the bed by his collar.**

**"Now listen here, that old bitch isn't going to do shit. Do you hear me? and if she thinks that she is going to tell a damn thing then she has another thing comin'," I said to him.**

**He pushed me off and shouted, " Are you that naive? You are getting upset because the bitch doesn't want to help you anymore! Now get your shit together and think of something else! Don't worry about her!"**

**"SHE WANTS TO TELL YOU JACKASS! I WILL NOT LET HER," I yelled at him and then walked out the room and got into the car.**

*JOHN'S POV*

After me and Randy made up, we were still sitting on the bed with our foreheads together. I sighed and then thought about what he had said about waiting until I was ready to tell him that I love him. The thing is, I AM ready, but they just won't come out. What am I going to do? How long is he going to wait?

"John, are you ok," he asked me, looking at me.

I looked at him and in his eyes. I saw nothing but pure love in them. I wonder what he see's in mine. Confusion? I don't know.

"I-I'm fine just thinking is all," I said to him.

"John, If its about the whole situation about yesterday, I am fine. I will wait until-"

"That's the thing! I don't want you to wait! I want to be able to say it to you and not feel afraid," I said shouting at him and stood up looking down at him.

He stood up as well and had both of his hands open. I frowned and then put my hands in his. He smiled and said, " John, I will wait, you don't have to beat yourself over this. When you are ready, you will be. Now I am going to take a shower now and I will meet you downstairs ok?"

I just nodded my head and then kissed him. We kissed for a long time and then it was time to let go. I gave him and small kiss and left out the room. I leaned against the door and slid down it. I had my legs against my chest and my head on my arms.

_**I can't believe that he said that he will wait for me. What if I never say it at all? What will he do then? Would he still say that he loves me?**_

"John, are you ok," I looked up and saw Shawn on his knees in front of me. "Did you guys work it out?" He asked me worriedly.

"Yea, we did, but he told me that he would wait until I was ready to say those words," I said to him.

"What's wrong with that? That's a good thing, It means that he is the one for you sweetie," he said smiling at me.

"What do you mean by that," I asked him curiously.

"Let's take a walk," he said and held out a hand for me to take. I took it and we walked to his and Hunt's room. We sat down on the edge of the bed and he held my hand.

"What I meant by that was that If anyone and I mean _anyone_ is willing to wait for to do anything, then they are a keeper. Like Hunter," he said smiling at me.

"What about him? What does he have to do with this," I asked him.

He laughed and said, " I am getting to that."

I just nodded and waited for him to continue.

"You see, I used to be in the same situation that you used to be in. Well... actually it was marriage. You see, before Hunt there was my Ex husband. He was very abusive to me, not phsically, but mentally. He used to have me thinking that I was not good enough for anyone and that no one else would love me. Anyways, I snuck away and finally got a divorce and I was happy about that," He said looking at me.

"What happend," I asked him curiously.

He was about to say something else, but someone knocked on the door.

"Hey guys, are you alright in there," Adam asked us.

"Yea, the food is ready," Cody said.

"I think that they should hear this to," I said to him and then got up and opened the door. I pulled them in and closed the door. Both of them were curious about what was going on.

"What's wrong guys," Adam asked us frowning.

"Shawn was telling a story and I think that we should all hear it," I said to them and sat down next to him.

"OK sure we will listen, but what's it about," Cody said sitting on the floor and Adam did the same.

"Well, you guys know how I have a hard telling Randy that I love him right?" They nodded and I continued, "Shawn was telling me his own story about him and Hunt."

They nodded their heads and looked at us. I told them the part that they missed and then signaled Shawn to continue. He smiled and sighed.

"Then when I came into the business, I was the new guy and everyone thought that I was weird and didn't want to be around me. So I tried to be different, but that didn't work either. Weeks later, no one wanted to be around me and I thought about what my ex said, "No one likes you or will care about you." At that point, I thought it was true. But then Hunt came along and change that for me," He said smiling at us.

"What did he do," Cody, Adam and I asked scooting closer to hear the rest.

"He hung out with me and listened to me. I thought that he was crazy for hanging out with me, but he didn't even seem to care. Everyone in the company was talking about him, but he didn't care. He loved talking to me. And the same for me. We even went out to eat and stuff. It was great. I started to develop and crush on him to, but I never told him about because I thought that if he were to get to close, that he would leave. On my birthday, he was acting a little strange and I wanted to know what was wrong with him, but he kept on avoiding me. I decided to follow him and found him talking to Bret Michaels and then they kissed. I gasped and they heard me.

Hunt tried to talk to me everytime, but I avoided him because I was heart broken over what I had seen. After a show, I headed home before anyone else and was surprised to see him there. He was telling me about how sad he was that I was avoiding him and wasn't talking to him. I told him that I thought that he was with Bret and he told me that he wasn't. That Bret liked him and he didn't like him back.

I asked him who he had liked for my amusement and he said me and kissed me. That was first gentlist kiss I have ever had and we made love that night to. It was amazing and he was gentle. To me, it seem like he knew how to pleasure my body, I have never felt nothing like that before. We went out and were happy. Years later, I will never forget this day, It was time for our match against eachother and we had to prepare ourselves for whatever was thrown at us. You all know that he won and we never let it get between us. That night, in our home, he cooked me a delicious meal and then got down on one knee."

"He asked you to marry him," Adam said with widen eyes.

Shawn nodded and said, "Yea, I was going to say yes, but then I thought back to what my Ex to me, that no one would want me or would want to be with me for that long. So I ran out the house and never spoke to him after that."

"What was Hunt doing at the time," I asked him.

"He was sad and hurt that I would do something like that. Then he found me and told me that whenever I was ready to get married then he was. I thought that he was crazy, but he did it though," he said smiling.

"Then what happened," Cody asked.

"Then I waited for days, months and years. Through those times we fought, argued, and accused each other of everything. We even talked about what happened to him in the past," A voice said and we looked to see that it was Hunt.

"I told him that I would never, ever do what that bastard did to him. Not in a million years and that I loved him forever. We both cried like babies until, he finally said 'Yes'. We didn't want a big wedding, but a small one with just family and friends. From then on, we have been inseperable and I remind him everyday that I love him and if I don't, I do small stuff to let him know that." he said walking to Shawn and pulled him up and held his hands. They smiled at each other and then kissed.

We blushed and laughed at that.

They let go and then Shawn put his head on Hunt's chest and sighed. Hunt chuckled at that and held him tighter. Then they let go and Shawn looked at me and pulled me up.

"The lesson in this story is, that no matter who you are with, that if they are willing to wait on you, no matter the situation, then they are good for you and the one that you should hold on to," he said to me smiling. I gave him and hug.

We let go and then Hunter said, "I don't know what this was all about, but its true. The one who is willing to wait is the right one for you." He looked at Shawn and then said, " I waited for years for this man to say that he would marry me and when he finally did, I held on to him for dear life and never wanted him to leave me."

"And I may have made you wait, but it was worth it in the end," Shawn said smiling at him.

_**Now, I finally get what they are saying to me! I am glad that we had this talk, now I know what to do**_

I was about to walk out the room when Shawn called out to me, "John, where are you going?"

"I am going to talk to Randy," I said smiling and then went to go find him.

**BATISTA**

**I was driving to pay the old broad a visit; There is NO way that I am letting her tell them a damn thing! But the thing is: What should I do with her?**

**I made it to her place and saw that she was going somewhere. She got in her car and drove off.**

_**Now where could she be going at this hour? **_**I asked myself.**

**When I saw that she was out of sight, I got out of the car and walked up the steps and used the spare key that I had to their house. I went inside and saw that everything was the same. Nothing change, Except for on top of the fireplace were some flowers that John had given his dad. I smiled a little at that, he always had a gentle heart.**

**I sat down in his father's chair and decided to wait for the old broad to get back. Me and her are going to have little talk about loyalty.**

_ELAINE_

_When I was done,I placed it in my pocket and then I decided that I should go talk to my husband first and see would forgive me and then go to John. I would give it to John and tell him to open it until it was time. I know that Dave is probably not liking me at this point, but I have to make things right._

_I made it to the Steven's house. They were good friends of our's for years and this is where Fabo would stay. I parked the car and got out. I walked up the steps and rung the doorbell._

_Mary Alice answered the door and then said that he was in the living room with Manny. I nodded my head in thanks and then went into the room that they were in._

_They were watching the game and then Mary Alice told them that I was here. They looked at me and then there was silence._

_"Fabo, could I talk to you in private please," I asked him._

_He looked at me and thought about it for a minute and the got up._

_"Let's go upstairs and talk about it," he said and went upstairs. _

_I looked at Mary Alice and Manny and they smiled at me for encouragement and I smiled back and headed up the stairs._

_We made it to the guest room and shut the door. He sat down on the bed and I stood up._

_He looked at me and asked, " What do you want to talk about Elaine?"_

_"I want to first apologize for how I was behaving and how I have kept you out of everything," I said to him looking down._

_"Why Elaine? Why would you put this family through this," he asked me._

_I sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at my hands, " I-I don't know I guess I was so happy that my son finally found himself someone good, that I just couldn't see anything else. Then when he started telling what Dave was doing to him, I thought that he was doing that to get some attention and told him that he needed to stop doing what he was doing. Then when his friend got him arrested, I was really mad because he was letting a good man go and wasn't taking up for him at all," I said sighing._

_I heard footsteps and then felt some weight next to me._

_"How long have you and Dave been planning this," he asked me._

_"The whole time that he was in jail. I was supposed to put a good word in for him and then he would be let out. The house that he and John lived in, he wanted me to clean it and have food put in the house for them. Then when I was to see John I was supposed to put in a good word for him and then John was supposed to go back to him," I said._

_"Then you found out that Randy was in the picture," he said finally catching on._

_"Yes, I wasn't counting on him being in the picture. So I decided to hate him and say some things about Dave to John that would make him reconsider dating Randy," I said sighing. I felt bad how was acting towards him._

_Fabo sighed and said, "Honey, I hate to break it to ya, but you can't tell John who he can and can not date. That's his choice and after all that he has been through, he deserves that. Dave was a nice young man, but he tried to hard for me. I never really liked him. Period. But, when I saw how John and Randy interacted with eachother, I knew that Randy was the one to make my boy happy and that's all I wanted for him. Then to find out about what happened between him and Dave, I was devastated and then to find out that he confided in you and you said all those things to him, I didn't like that."_

_I nodded my head agreeing with him and said, "I know, I know that I was wrong for doing all those things, but I want to make things right between us. I want to start now. I don't want to wait any longer then I have to."_

_"Now, after everything that you have found out about Dave, what's your view on him," he asked me looking at me._

_"I say that he is an evil man who doesn't deserve to be out on the streets for hurting John the way that he did. I am glad that John got away from him. And... and I am glad that he is happy and in love with Randy," I said to him smiling._

_He hugged me and I held on to him for dear life. I had to savor this moment with him because I never knew when I might get it back. I let him go and gave him a small kiss._

_"I am going to the house to get some clothes and we are going to talk to John and then go on a little vacation," I said to him smiling. He smiled back and I headed out the door and to the car._

**BATISTA**

**I heard a car pulled up and sat up straight waiting for her to come through the door. I heard her heels and then the keys in the lock. She opened the door and walked into the living room. She placed her keys on the table and then turned on the lamp.**

**"So where did you go," I asked glaring at her.**

**She jumped and then her eyes widen.**

**"W-what are you doing here," She asked me stuttering.**

**"I believe I asked you something first," I said to her.**

**She finally focused and then said, "That is none of your business."**

**"You are in NO postion to talk to me like that," I said snapping at her.**

**"Dave, I have told you that I am done with you and I mean it," She said backing away and grabbing her keys.**

**I pulled out my gun and placed it on my lap.**

**"You see, I don't like that answer. I can't have you telling John everything Elaine, that would ruin what we started remember," I asked her matter-of-factly.**

**"I don't care about that! What I care about now is making things right and you can't stop me," she shouted at me.**

**"Is that so? You want to make everything right? You should have done that a while back," I shouted at her and stood up.**

**"I know I should have, but I let my mind get clouded and I couldn't think straight and now I know what to do," She said to me.**

**"Oh really? What would that be," I said to her and stood in front of her.**

**"To make sure that to tell John and make sure that you rot in jail," she shouted and hit me on the hit with the lamp. **

**I fell to the floor and she ran out the door.**

**I grabbed the back of my head and fired my gun. I heard a groan and knew that I had shot her, but didn't know where. I got up and ran out the door and saw her pulling out the driveway. I pulled the trigger on the gun and then put a bullet through the window and on the side of the car.**

**"SHIT," I yelled as I saw her drive away.**

_**That bitch is NOT going to get far.**_

_ELAINE_

_I managed to escape his cluthes and knew that he was going to come and find me no matter what the cost is! I groaned and grabbed my side where he shot me at. I know that I wasn't going to make it, but I had to let John know what was going on._

_I parked the car near the park where I used to take him at. I smiled and thought of all of the good memories that we had at this park as a family. John and his brothers were the light of our lives. and John had the gentle heart and spirit._

_I remember when he and his brothers got into a fight here. That was his first fight and he wanted to be strong to._

_I wanna be just like dad mom. I want to be strong_

_I remember when he told me that that day I was so happy. I drove away from the park. I placed it in the glove department and closed it. Hopefully they will get it._

_I heard some gun shots and I knew that Dave was right behind me. I have to get away from him._

**BATISTA**

**I finally caught up with the bitch and started shooting. I didn't care about what I shot at, I just kept on shooting. Her car started to swrive and she hit the tree. I stopped my car and smiled at myself because I know that I had killed her.**

**But the smile went off of my face when I saw her getting out the car and trying to crawl away. I got out the car. I had to end it.**

_ELAINE_

_When he shot at the car, he blew out my tire and then I swirved and hit a tree. The impact made my head hit the steering wheel hard and then the air bag came out. I groaned and felt some wettness on the side of my face. Blood. I had to get out of here. I thought that maybe he was gone, so I opened the door and got out._

_I tried to stand, but ended up falling to the ground. I started crawling on my knees. I saw a house a couple of blocks ahead of me and started heading in that direction._

**BATISTA**

**I saw her crawling on her knees and then she stoppped and looked up. I looked at where she was looking at and saw a house down the road. I smiled.**

_**Aww, she is trying to go for help**_

**I walked up quietly behind her and then kicked her. She groaned and started spitting up blood. I grabbed her by hair and made her look at me.**

**"You little bitch! I was nothing but nice to you! And this is how you do me," I shouted and slammed her into the car.**

**"I-I am not going to d-do y-your dirty w-work f-for y-you," she said and then spat at me feet.**

**I slapped her on the face and she fell into the pavement.**

**I held out my gun and pointed it at her.**

**"Do you have any last words," I asked her, cocking the gun and then pointed at her.**

**She tried sitting up and sat up against the car and looked at me with a smile on her face and said, "Yea, go to hell you dick."**

**I growled and then fired the gun. I fired off three rounds. Her body went limp and then she stopped breathing.**

**I was pacing back and forth. What in the hell should I do with the damn body? I can't leave her ass here in the middle of the damn road. It finally hit me on what I should do.**

**I called Cason and told him that I needed his help. He was complaining and I told his ass to meet me at the bridge. I hung up the phone and went to my car to pop up the trunk. I went to go and get her body and put it in there and closed it. I got in the car and drove off to meet Cason.**

_**MINUTES LATER**_

**I made it to the bridge and saw that Cason was already there. He got out the car.**

**He looked at me and saw I had blood on me.**

**"What the hell happened man," he shouted at me.**

**"I off the bitch," I said to him and took my jacket off and went to open the trunk.**

**"YOU WHAT," he shouted at me. "WHAT THE FUCK MADE YOU DO THAT?"**

**I charged at him and pinned him to the car by his collar.**

**"Don't you fucking hollar at me! I had to! The bitch was going to tell and that was going to ruin everything! Now she can't tell a damn soul," I shouted at him.**

**"O-ok, Now what are you going to do? How do you know that she hasn't told someone already," he asked me.**

**"She hasn't told anyone and if she was going to tell someone, they are not going to hear what she had to say," I said letting go of him.**

**I walked to the trunk and opened it, Cason walked over and stood beside and saw the body in there.**

**"You put her damn body in the trunk? Why didn't you just leave it where it was," he shouted at me.**

**"Because you ass, then that would just bring attention. I want to make it look like she was kidnapped or some shit," I said to him.**

**"Oh really? How are they going to suspect that," he asked me raising an eye brow.**

**"I left her car where she hit that tree. The cops will think that she was kidnapped and will be looking for her body. But her body will be swimming with the damn fishes," I said and then handed him some gloves. He took his coat off and put them on.**

**He went to his car and looked in the trunk and got out some rocks and rope. I frowned a little at that.**

**"What are you doing with those," I asked him.**

**"I kinda figured you might have done something like this, so I came prepared. Now help me tie her legs up," he said to me and got on his knees.**

**I tied one end of the rope around the rocks and he tied the other end around her legs. **

**When we were done, I was about to pick up her body, but he told me to wait.**

**"What now," I asked him impatiently.**

**"We don't want them to try and find some fibers and shit on her body," He said as he went back into his trunk and tied a clear looking apron around his waist and then threw one at me.**

**"What the fuck is this going to do," I asked him angrily.**

**"This, he said pointing at the apron, "You dick, will make sure that this shit doesn't come back on us," he said and then stood where her legs where.**

**I just shrugged my shoulders and put it on. Then I picked up the other end and we through her into the river and saw her sink to the bottom.**

**We got back in our cars and drove back to the hotel.**

_ELAINE ( Her Thoughts)_

_I felt the bullets as they pierced through my body; I knew that this was going to happen to me sooner or later. I closed my eyes and then felt my self being moved and dumped in the car._

_I knew that he was going to try and get rid of my body, but didn't know where he was going to put me._

_The car stopped and I felt the wind hit me as he opened the trunk. They were arguing, I don't know, then they tied something to my legs. The next thing I felt was being thrown into the river._

_My eyes were still closed as I felt myself going deeper and deeper into the river. I know that I will never be able to see my family again and its all my fault. _

_What's that? What's that bright light that I see? _

_It is God? But how can he forgive me for all of the things that I have done?_

_I felt the light getting brighter and I just let the light cover me._

_I am sorry John for all the trouble that I have caused you. Maybe one day you will forgive me._

_God, if you are listening, watch over my family and keep them out of harms way for me. Thank You._

_I went into the light and let God take me with him to his home. I am going home._

*JOHN'S POV*

After that talk that I had with Shawn, I had to talk to Randy about something. I think that I am ready to tell him! I hope I can say it.

I went down the stairs and into the kitchen, I saw Randy going in the Fridge to get something to drink. I just stood there and didn't say a word. He turned around, jumped and dropped his beer.

"John, don't do that," he said holding his hand over his heart.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to," I said to him blushing.

"Its ok, just don't make me have a heart attack. I am to young and pretty to go now," he said chuckling and then got the broom and dust pan to sweep up the glass.

I laughed and said, " Yea, wouldn't want that now would we?"

"Nope, we wouldn't," he said laughing. He put the glass in a bag and went outside to put it in the garbage. Then he made some mop water and got the beer juice up. When the kitchen was smelling good and clean. He looked at me and I just stood where I was, leaning on the wall.

"Did you want something," he said leaning against the island.

"Um," I started out saying. _**Come on John you can do it! Just tell him how you feel!**_ "I wanted to tell you something," I said to him.

He frowned and then asked, "What? Is everything alright?"

"Yea, Um... Randy, the thing is, what I wanted to say was, I.. L-l"

"John! Your dad's on the phone," Adam yelled.

I sighed and said, " Hold on a minute don't go no where."

He just nodded his head and I went into the living room to answer the phone.

"Hello Dad?"

_"Son, thank God you answered."_

"What's wrong?"

_"John, Its your mom._

_**A/N: ANNNNND That's it! lol. Sorry that I left it here, but hey I was getting tired and have a class in the morning. But It shall be updated tomorrow. If you see any errors forgive me. This isn't Mircosoft Word, this is the little NotePad thingy :)**_

_**A/N 2: I felt bad about killing his mom off like that, but hey! She did my story some good and see was a great character to write :) Kudos for her.**_

_**A/N 3: And its no way in disrepect to her at all. I am sure that she is a lovely lady and a nice person. But in this story, she had to be bad lol.**_

_**ANYWAYS,**_

_**REVIEW**_


	36. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

_**Recap:**_

"_Um," I started out saying. __**Come on John you can do it! Just tell him how you feel! **__ "I wanted to tell you something," I said to him._

_He frowned and then asked, "What? Is everything alright?"_

_"Yea, Um... Randy, the thing is, what I wanted to say was, I.. L-l"_

_"John! Your dad's on the phone," Adam yelled._

_I sighed and said, " Hold on a minute don't go no where."_

_He just nodded his head and I went into the living room to answer the phone._

_"Hello Dad?"_

_"Son, thank God you answered."_

_"What's wrong?"_

_"John, Its your mom._

*JOHN'S POV*

I was still holding on to the phone in shock; It was like alot of thoughts were going through my mind because of what he told me.

_"John? John? Are you there," My dad had said on the phone._

I snapped out of it and said, "Yea, yea I'm here."

_"Have you seen your mom son," He asked me curiously._

"No, I haven't seen or spoke to her why," I asked him frowning.

_"Well, she was supposed to come back over here, but she hasn't yet. Thought she might have been with you or something," He said._

"Did you try to call her or the house," I asked curiously.

_"Yea, but didn't get an answer. Might go over to the house and see if she still there," He said to me._

"Ok, let me know what's going ok pop?" I said to him.

_"Ok, I will son," he said. _And then we hung up from one another.

I sighed and then looked at the phone; I thought that the was going to tell me that something had happend to her and I didn't want to hear that right now. Alot has been going on and I don't want to have to worry about my family to. I sighed and put my head in my hands and hoped that my mom was safe and ok.

"John, can I come out the kitchen now," I heard Randy yelled. I picked my head up and laughed. I completely forgot that he was in the kitchen. I got up and headed back into the kitchen, but then got a little nervous because I was going to tell him that I loved him. Can I do it now after I heard what my dad told me. I hope I can.

*** **RANDY'S POV*

After John left out the kitchen I was kind of wondering what he was thinking about because it got me thinking a little bit. So now I am leaning on the counter and looking out the window right now.

I heard him on the phone and heard him talking to someone; It was his dad and I hope that whatever they were talking about was alright or that nothing was going on.

Right now, we all don't need any drama, I am not saying that to be selfish, but just once I wish that we had a good moment. We are still going to be there for Ted because of what happened to him and also Cody. I know that John's mom doesn't like me, but I still don't want anything to happen to her.

When it sounded like John hung up the phone; I hollared out, " John, can I come out the kitchen now!"

I didn't hear him answer me, but I got a feeling that he was coming back to the kitchen. I looked down for a moment and then looked up and saw his reflection in the window. I turned around and smiled at him, but then frowned because he looked real nervous about something.

"Is something wrong," I asked him.

He looked up and me and said, "Just thinking about some things, but don't really want to think about that much, but can't help it."

I frowned and then put both of my hands on the island and looked at him, "What's wrong? Is everything ok?" I asked him

He just his head and said, "Don't worry about it."

"John, baby you have to tell me what's wrong," I said to him.

He sighed and then looked at me and then his eyes went to the ceiling. "Its my dad, he called and asked me was my mom over here."

"Is she ok," I asked him. He just sighed and then came in the kitchen and sat at the table. I moved from the island and then sat down next to him.

"He said that he and her were supposed to meet up at his friend's house, but she didn't show up yet. So he thought that maybe she came over here to talk to me," He said and sighed.

I looked at him and then said, " I hope nothing is wrong with her, hope that she is ok."

He looked at me and frowned, "How can you say that after what she said to you?"

I sighed, " I know that she said some things, but I don't think that she meant them. She probably wasn't expecting you to move on or find someone, thought that you might still want Batista."

He sighed, " Yea, I know, but she didn't have to say them though. Even if she didn't mean it or not, but yea she probably didn't mean it. I just don't get why he would think that she would come here. He knows that she doesn't know about this place hell BATISTA doesn't know about it."

"Your mom doesn't know that you bought this place," I asked him.

He shook his head, "When everything was going down, I just wanted to be at peace and I thought the best way was to buy this place. So I searched and then Viola! I bought it. Didn't tell anyone, but my dad though wasn't on speaking terms with my mom."

I nodded my head at that understanding why he didn't want to tell him mom. She might have told him about this place and Batista would've came and hurt him. I frowned mentaly at that. I don't want no harm to come to him or the others and I will try my best to make sure that they are safe.

"Are you ok Rand," he asked me and placed a hand on my shoulders. I snapped out of it and looked at him. He had a look of worry on his face. I really love him and don't want anything to happen to him. I placed my hand on the back of his neck and pulled him to me so I could kiss him. He was shocked at first, but then started to move. Our kiss went from rough to passionate. We let go when we needed to breath and then he got up and pushed me back and straddled my legs and placed his arms around my neck and kissed me again. I put my hands around his waist and kissed back.

I pulled on his shirt and he moved a little so that I could pull it up and put my hands underneath it and up his back. He moaned in the kiss and I moved my hands to his chest and played with his nipples. He stopped the kiss and leaned his head back. He looked at me with lust in his eyes and it went to my cock and it hardened.

"I see someone wants to play," he said smiling at me.

"I guess so, must be because someone is moaning like crazy and its getting to me," I said to him and then nibbled on his neck.

He closed his eyes and then leaned he head over so I had better access, "Well... ah... If you keep doing what you are doing...ha.. you might get more." I looked at him and then he started to move hips and causing some friction between us. I groaned and he smiled.

"That is not funny," I said and then grabbed his hips with both hands and moved with him. He moaned and we were about to kiss again, but someone came in.

"Um, I came to see if you guys wanted to go out to eat, but I guess you are already busy," Shawn said laughing.

We both blushed and John got up from my lap and moved back to his seat; "Don't stop on my account," Shawn said and smiled.

"Trust me someone walking in on us is bad enough," John said putting his face in his hands.

"Well, me and guys want to go out to eat so if you are going then get ready," Shawn said then left out.

John groaned, " I can't believe he walked in on us."

I laughed and said, "Well, we are in a kitchen so somebody was bound to."

He looked up at me and hit me playfully, "Lets go get ready so we can go eat." And got up from the table from the table. I then thought of why I was originally here.

"Hey, what did you want earlier before the you know phone call," I asked him. He turned around like he was thinking about it and then said, "Its nothing don't worry about it." And then walked out. I frowned at that, but left it alone and headed upstairs to get dressed.

**WITH BATISTA**

**After we dumped the bitch in the ocean, we headed back to the hotel and got cleaned up. Then when put the bloody clothes in a garbage bag and I went outside to set on fire and I thought about what happend.**

_**They are never going to find her body, hell probably not going to do anything about it. She deserved it. She was going to tell on me and ruin the whole plan, so the bitch had to die. End of story. Whatever she was going to tell John is going with her to the grave. Literally.**_

**I smirked at that and headed back inside; When I walked in, I saw Cason drinking a beer and watching something on TV. He must have knew I was looking at him so he looked at me for a moment and then looked back at the screen. I shook my head and sat down on my bed and watched what he was looking at.**

**It was some show about these stupid teens walking around and partying. Figures. He would watch some stupid reality show.**

**"Your mind is going to get smaller if you keep on watching this," I said to him.**

**"Nah, I find it funny actually. And It doesn't effect me," he said to me and didn't take his eyes off the screen.**

**I snorted at that, "Well, this is stupid to me."**

**"Hey, you don't have to watch it. You could always go to sleep you know," he said to me taking a swing of his beer.**

**"You would want me to do that won't you," I asked him.**

**"It doesn't matter to me what you do, you are going to do it anyway without me telling you," he said to me.**

**"What's that mean," I asked him frowning.**

**He sighed and said, "What that means is, no matter what I tell you or TRY to tell you, you do the opposite. So its like what the point of trying if its going on deaf ears? And you are so obessed with John that you are not listening."**

**"Look, I am trying to get someone that I love back. I miss him and want him back in my arms-"**

**"Please don't pull that whole 'I did him wrong and want to make up for it' bullshit because when he finds out that you killed his mom, he is not going to want to be around or near you. Hell, he doesn't want to now," he said to me looking at me.**

**I thought about and realized that he was right John wasn't going to want to be near me when he finds out that I did it. Or maybe I could say that it was a mistake or accident.**

_Right keep telling yourself that dude_

_**It might work**_

_No it won't, you killed his mother. He is going to hate you for life and want to kill you._

_**I will make him understand some way.**_

_How are you going to tell him that you killed his mom in a nice way?_

_**I-I don't know, but I will try to think of something**_

_Right, if you can_

**I just sighed and laid back on the bed, I guess I could go to sleep.**

**"Don't think to hard on it, either way you put it, he is going to hate you," Cason said and I drifted off to sleep.**

*JOHN'S POV*

We were all dressed and ready to go to the restaurant; We decided to go to Red Lobster because everyone had a taste for some seafood. We got to the place, ate and had a good time like we didn't have a care in the world. But my mom was still on my mind. I was hoping that my dad would find her and everything would be ok. Then I thought back to when Randy had asked me what I had wanted with him before I got the call.

I froze when I heard that and wanted to tell him, but I just told him nothing and got ready to go eat with the guys. I sighed at that. Will I ever tell him how I feel or will it take FOREVER to tell him? I don't know.

When we were all ready to go we headed back to the house. We talked some more and then watched some TV. When we got tired, we all said our good nights and headed to our rooms. Me and Randy took a shower together and did a little 'extra' in there. Then when we got out, we dried and then made love on the bed.

When we were done, we laid in the bed in the afterglow. My head was on his chest and his arm was around my waist.

"I had fun today with everyone," He said to me.

"Yea, me too; We warily have time to do something like that and we weren't worried about a thing either," I said to him.

"Yea, but even though we were having fun, I could tell that you were thinking about your mom," he said to me.

My eyes widen and I looked up at him.

"How did you know that," I asked him.

"I could tell by the way that you were looking. Your body was there, but you mind was somewhere else. I am sure that if something is wrong then you dad would call you and tell you," he said and kissed me on my forehead.

I noddd my head and said, "Yea, he will. But I still can't help but to worry about it- I mean, how would you take it if your father called you asking where your mother was?"

"I would be thinking the same as you, hell, I would be searching with him. But then I would pray and hope that we would find her alright," he said to me.

I sighed and he was right; The only that that I could do now is pray that she is ok and that my dad will find her. And I am glad that they made up- or well it sounded like they did. I sighed and put my head back on his chest and closed my eyes and wrapped my arms tighter around Randy.

*_DREAM*_

_Me and Randy were in a park having a picnic with the guys; We were all laughing and joking not caring about a thing. Randy asked me to go to the lake so that he could talk to me about something. He stood up and we walked hand-in-hand to the lake._

_It was beautiful, the birds were chirping and the sun was shining bright. We made it to the lake and watch the waves for a little while. I turned to him._

_"Randy, what is it that you have to tell me," I asked him smiling._

_Randy just looked at me, but didn't say a word._

_I frowned, "Randy, babe? Are you ok?"_

_He just looked at me and then frowned and smirked._

_"Babe, what's wrong?"_

_Then the next thing that I knew the sky got dark, I looked up and saw that it might rain. I looked over at Randy to tell him that we should head back to the others, but when I looked Randy was no longer there, it was Bastista. I tried to run, but he caught me and grabbed me by my shoulders._

_"You will never escape me and I will never let you go," he said meancingly. "Did you really think that I would let a precious creature like you go?" he asked me._

_"P-please let me go," I said to him pleading, but his grip got tighter on my arms and he moved my face closer to him._

_"If I can't have you, then Randy-fucking- Orton can't," He said to me. I was about to ask him to let me go, but we both went in the lake together._

_I was trying to get out of his grip and he finally let me go. I was swimming away from him and trying to make it back to shore, but it seemed like I was going to make it._

_Just as I thought that I was, something grabbed my leg, I looked and saw that it was him and I tried to kick him, but we went further and further down. The lower we got, the more oxygen I was losing._

_**Is this the end for me?**_

_I closed my eyes and let whatever happened, happend. Just as I was about to give up hope I heard a voice calling me._

_John_

_**Who is that? Who is calling me?**_

_John, baby please open your eyes_

_**Who is this?**_

_I opened my eyes and then blinking them to try and focus. I sat up and looked around. I was in my house. My old house, the one that I had with Bastista._

_"John, sweetie are you alright?"_

_I looked to see who was talking to me and it was my mom._

_"Mom, what are we doing here?"_

_"I can't tell you, but just know that I love you."_

_I frowned at that, "What do you mean?" What are you talking about?"_

_She bent down and put both of hands on my cheeks and kissed me on the forehead. When she looked back at me, she had tears in her eyes._

_"Mom, whats wrong?"_

_"I am so sorry John, I didn't mean to hurt you the way that I did. But know that all you have to do is look and you will find the answers that you seek."_

_"Mom, what are you talking about? What answers?"_

_"She smiled at me and then the scenery changed. We were at the park that I used to go to when I was younger. I had fun in this park all of my memories came from here._

_My mom stood up and walked further in to the park. I got up and followed her._

_"I remember this place, had alot of memories here."_

_"Yes, yes we did." She said and then looked at the sunrise. I looked to and was living in the moment. Remembering all the times that we had. _

_Then she started to walk further and held her hand out and looked back at me and smiled. I smiled back for a moment, but then frowned as I saw a huge tidal wave come at her._

_"MOM LOOK OUT!"_

_The wave hit us and then I was back in the water, but I heard her say, "You will need to look into the compartment to find your answers."_

_I closed my eyes and sanked lower._

_*DREAM ENDS*_

I snapped up out of the dream and then looked to see what time it was; it was 2:00 in the morning. I ran a hand through my hand and thought about the dream that I had. It was weird and I still couldn't figure out what she meant by look into the compartment.

I sighed and shook my head and closed my eyes for a while and saw the dream in reverse and it got weirder and weirder each time.

I felt movement beside me and looked at Randy; He was knocked out and died to the world. I just laid back down and closed my eyes.

I was about to drift off, when my phone ranged. My eyes widen and I looked at it.

**REVIEW :)**


End file.
